


Avalance Oneshots

by AvaLanceForever



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaLanceForever/pseuds/AvaLanceForever
Summary: Oneshots of Ava and Sara throughout their relationship. Enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

AN: It's the anniversary of Laurels death and Sara is not taking it well 

————————————————————————

It's in the early morning when Sara awakes. Tears streaming down her face and Laurels name coming from her mouth. She sits up sharply and closes her eyes. She breathes heavily and pulls her knees to her chest. She thinks about all the memories her and her sister had. The good ones and the bad. She's lost in her head when she feels the waverider shake, bringing her back to reality. 

She wipes her face and gets off her bed and heads to the bridge. "Gideon" Sara calls out to the AI. "A level 9 anachronism has presented itself in Star City 2016" the AI replies. Sara's face pales at the location of the anachronism but covers it up when the team gathers. 

"Where are heading to Captain?" Ray asks, already sitting down and strapping himself in. "Gideon, plot a course to Star City 2016" she commands the AI. "Back to where it all started Ray" Sara says and takes her seat at the head of the ship. 

The legends time jump into 2016 and land in a big field. Sara cloaks the ship and stands up. "Gideon what exactly is the anachronism in star City?" She asks leaning against the console in the middle of the waverider. "Captain..I'm not sure I should tell you this." The AI trails off. Sara, curious and slightly annoyed, "Gideon what is the anachronism?" She asks again with an air of finality. 

"The anachronism is.. oh how do I put this.. your sister is somehow alive." The AI says and all color drains from Sara's face. "Since she is alive, Damien Darkh never died and Star City, well, is not Star City anymore, and the rest of the world and time, will soon follow." Sara barely listens before she bolts off the waverider and sprints to her sisters apartment. "Sara!!" Ray, Amaya, and Nate yell after her but she's already gone. 

Zari hesitantly speaks up, "so we have to make sure Sara's sister dies?" Everyone slowly nods. "This is some fucked up shit" she says breathlessly. They all share a look of sorrow and set off to make a plan and find out if there's any loopholes to save Laurel. 

*Back with Sara*  
Sara ran. She ran and ran until she got to Laurels apartment. She hurts through the door and the sight before her takes her breath away. There before her, alive and well, is her sister. "Laurel" she whispers. Laurel stands up smiling and goes over to Sara and hugs her tightly, "Sara I didn't know you were back," she says happily. Sara slowly wraps her arms around Laurel and hugs her tight. She squeezes her eyes shut and just relishes the contact she had missed so much, that she never thought she'd have again. Laurel pull back and looks at Sara with concern once she sees her tears.

"Hey," she says softly wiping Sara's face, "what's wrong?" Sara just looks at Laurel and shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "N-nothing," she smiles a watery smile, "I just missed you so much" she says and pulls Laurel back in for another bone crushing hug. Laurel smile and rubs her baby sisters back. "I missed you too Sara." Sara gasped happily at hearing her sisters voice. Sara pulls back and wipes her tears and smiles at Laurel. 

"So, how are you?" Sara asked not really knowing what to say to her sister that was supposed to be dead. Laurel smiles and pulls them onto her couch. "I'm good" she says happily "Day job is going great, night job is, well, it's exhausting but worth it" she says winking. Sara wanted to tell her no it wasn't. Laurels phone ringing stops her from doing so. She smiles sympathetically at Sara, "sorry." She stands up and answers her phone. 

Sara just smiles softly and listens to her sisters voice. God how much she's missed hearing it. Laurel sigh and plopping down on the couch brought Sara out of her reverie. "Ugh I'm so sorry but that was the office, we caught a case and I have to go in. Dinner tonight?" She says hopefully, she's truly missed her baby sister. Sara smiles at her sister and nods. "Yeah, is like that" Laurel smiles and kisses Sara's cheek. "Great I'll see you later." Laurel grabs her jacket, keys, and briefcase and leaves the apartment, "Bye Sar!" She calls. "Bye Laur" Sara says. But once the door closes Sara breaks down again. 

*With the legends* 

"Incoming transmission from Agent Sharpe" Gideon's voice rang out. Amaya looked at everyone and nodded, telling them to leave. "Put her on Gideon" she says once they leave. Ava's face appears on the screen in Sara's office and she looks somewhat surprised to see Amaya. "A-Amaya " She stutters. "Hello Ava." She says back. "Not that's it's not good to see you but where's Sara?" Ava asked wanting to see her girlfriend.  

Amaya sighs and looks down. She takes a deep breath and looks back up at Ava. "You should get here as soon as possible." Almost instantly, Ava opened a time portal and stepped through onto the waverider. "Where's Sara?" She asks with a worried look on her face. Amaya turns to face her. "We don't know" she says slowly. "What do you mean you don't know she's your captain!?" Ava raises her voice as she gets even more worried. 

"Look Ava, right we are in 2016 Star City. This morning in the temporal zone, we experienced a timequake. Originating in Star City 2016." She takes a breath. "The anachronism is Sara's sister. Somehow, she's alive" Amaya says slowly. Ava's face drops, "oh Sara" she says softly. She needed to get to her. "Gideon can you locate Sara?" Ava hopefully asks the AI. "Captain Lance is currently at her sisters apartment. Alone." The AI says. "Thank you Gideon," she turns to Amaya, "keep researching, I'm going to Sara" she says and opens a time portal to Laurels apartment. 

The time portal closes and What she sees when she steps through breaks her heart. "Oh my girl" she whispers to herself. Sara is curled up in a ball on Laurels couch sobbing her eyes out. Ava rushes over and kneels in front of her. "Sara? Baby can you hear me?" She asks softly as not to startle her. Ava snorts in her head, she's a trained assassin, I doubt I can startle her. Sara looks up slowly and when she looks at Ava, Ava's heart shatters at the pain and sadness is her girlfriends eyes. "My poor girl" she says and pulls Sara into a hug. 

Sara clings to Ava and cries into her shoulder. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" She sobs out. Ava sits on the couch and pulls Sara onto her lap. She holds her tight and runs her fingers through her hair. "I don't babe...I don't know" she whispers and tears sting her eyes at the pain her lover is in. 

Ava takes her hand and puts it under Sara's chin and gently raises her head. Sara's eyes and cheeks are red, puffy, and tear stained. Ava leans down and first places a kiss on her forehead. The places a kiss on each cheek and then places the softest kiss on her lips. Ava pulls back and rests her head against Sara's. "I've got you" She whispers. "Can you please take me somewhere. Anywhere but here and the waverider. Please Ava" Sara pleads and looks into those blue-grey eyes. 

"Okay babe" she says softly and stands them up. She puts her hands on Sara's waist and kisses her. Conveying nothing but love, support, and understanding in their kiss. "Thank you Aves" Sara says wrapping her arms around Ava's neck. "Always Peter Pan" Ava smiles, hoping the nickname would make the distraught woman smile. 

It did indeed and Sara let out a small laugh and a beautiful smile. It also brought a light smack from Sara to Ava's arm. "I told you not to call me that jerk" she says joking with her. "Well if it gets you to smile that beautiful smile then it's worth it" Ava says softly." Sara smiles, "sap" she teases and Ava rolls her eyes but smiles softly. "Come on, lets get you out of here." Ava opens a time portal to her apartment and she picks Sara up bridal style and walked into her apartment, the portal closing behind her. 

"You're lucky you're cute. If anyone else picked me up like this their arms would be broken" Sara says and pecks Ava's cheek. Ava scoffs and sets Sara down on her bed, "if anyone besides me picked you up like that, let's just say they would have arms to do it again." Sara raises her eyebrows, "I see your green eyed monster coming out there babe" she chuckles. Ava smiles that the captain was acting more like her usual self. "Only for you" She says and crawls on the bed next to Sara. She leans back against the headboard and opens her arms. Sara gladly crawled into them and set her head on Ava's shoulder.

Ava wrapped her arms around Sara and kissed her head. "Sleep babe, you'll need the rest" Ava whispers softly. "Thank you for everything Aves, I can't get through this without you" Sara says looking up at her. "You won't have to. Not ever again. Not while I'm around" Ava states firmly. Sara smiles and kisses Ava passionately.  When they pull back the smile at each other and Sara falls asleep. Everything, for right now would be alright. 

*One week later* 

Everything was, sadly, back as it should. Only this time, Sara got to say goodbye. That night she had dinner with her sister, and even introduced her to Ava. The three talked and had fun all night. But once morning came, the legends had to make sure that Laurel died. Sara stayed on the waverider with Ava. Amaya was supervising the mission. The reason Laurel had suddenly not died was because a chemical substance was released on the prison which caused Damien to not have his magic. But the legends were able to catch the men who released the gas and history was set back on track. And although it wasn't a happy ending, Sara felt a piece that hadn't felt before, and so it was okay. She got to say goodbye and I love you to her sister this time, and that was enough.


	2. Ava’s bun, Sara’s oven

Hey y'all!! I thought I'd do a cute oneshot about Avalance having a baby!! Something light and happy after last night episode. Hope you enjoy!! 

So this takes place about 5 years in the future. Ava and Sara are married and Sara is pregnant with their first baby. All of the legends are living in Star City, they all live on the same street. They still fix anachronisms, the waverider is in a hanger below Avalance's driveway, but want also want to live their lives. Amaya and Zari are together and so are Nate and Ray.  
————————————————————————

Sara's POV

I wake up to pressure on my bladder and groan. "Come on kid, could you play soccer with my bladder later?" I slowly untangle myself from Ava and waddle over to the bathroom in our bedroom. 

I come out a short time later to see my wife sitting up in bed with a soft smile on her face.  
"He playing soccer in there again?" 

I smile and climb back into bed and lean into her. "Yes sheee is" me and Ava have a difference of opinion on what gender our baby is. I think it's a girl and she thinks it's a boy. 

She just laughs at me and puts both her hands on my protruding belly. "Come on baby boooyy, calm down so your mommy can sleep." I slap her arm playfully and put my hands on top of hers. 

"Whatever the baby is, and she will be a girl, as long as they're happy and healthy that's all that matters. And the little one I guess can't sleep cause they've been moving all night" I sigh softly and lean my head back. 

Ava places a light kiss on my head and moves from behind me and shifts down so she's laying next to my belly. She leans in close and kiss my stomach softly. "Hey there baby. Mommy tells me you can't sleep tonight," I smile wide and run my fingers through her hair, "what's wrong baby bug? Is it too dark in there? Are you ready to come see momma and mommy? I know we're more than ready to see you baby." 

This woman makes me fall more in love with her everyday. If she's like this before our baby is even born, I can't wait to see what she's like when our baby is here. 

I'm brought back to reality when I hear Ava's soft voice singing our song, I was Made For Loving You by Tori Kelly. I smile wide and start singing with her. "Just take my hand... I was made for loving you , even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through. Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do. All I know is darling I was made for loving you.." 

The baby finally settles and I lean down and kiss Ava softly. "I love you," I whisper against her lips. 

She smiles that beautiful smile, "I love you too." 

She climbs back up and pulls me on her arms. One hand wrapped around my shoulders and the other places protectively on my stomach. 

I smile into her neck and place a soft kiss there. "I can't wait for our baby to come." 

"Me too. I hope they look just like you." She rubs slow circles on my belly. "Well that's a little bit impossible because we used your egg babe." 

She pouts adorably and looks at me, "next time we're using your egg." 

I raise my eyebrows, "next time huh? We haven't even had our first one yet." She blushes and looks down then back up at me, "Yeah next time, I want a few kids, running with them in the backyard or at the park. Them jumping on our bed Christmas morning. And all that stuff." She says softly has a gentle smile on her face. 

I lean up and peck her lips, "we can have as many kids as you want babe." She wriggles her eyebrows at me. I punch her shoulder softly, "within reason you dork, and next time, I'd really like to see you pregnant." 

She looks shocked. "R-really?" I nod my head and smile softly, "Yeah. I think you'd look even more beautiful with our baby growing inside you." 

Her shock turns to blush then turns to adoration. "Okay," She says happily. I smile wide and kiss her hard. When we pull away I laugh and shake my head. 

"What?" Ava asks looking confused. "We're planning out our next kid before we even have our first kid." We laugh together but my laughter quickly stops and replaced by a gasp of pain. 

This has Ava on high alert and sits up and puts her hands on my face. "Sara, baby what's wrong?" 

I can't speak because a white hot pain tears through my stomach. "Ahhhhh!!" I scream and grab my stomach and then an even worse pain rips through my back. "A-Ava, something's wrong!" I cry and keep screaming in pain. "I-it's not a-a contraction! I-it's in my b-back!" 

Tears are streaming down my face and I feel a warm wetness between my legs. I gather the strength to move the sheets off of me and am horrified at what's there. 

"Oh my god" I hear Ava say lowly. She jumps into action and picks me up and rushes me outside where we see Zari and Amaya running out of their house next to us. 

"Sara!" I hear Amaya yell. "What the hell happened!?" Zari adds in running after her wife towards us. "I don't know, one minute she's laughing and the next she's screaming in pain and she's bleeding!" I hear Ava choke out. 

"A-Aves" I say quietly, feeling weaker by the second. "No no no, Sara Lance, do not close your eyes on me. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine," she whispers the last part. 

"Amaya can you drive us?" Ava asks frantically. Amaya nods and takes the keys from Ava and hops the front seat and Zari gets in the passenger seat as Ava gets into the back with me still in her arms. 

The bleeding hasn't stopped, and I feel myself slipping out of consciousness. "I love you Aves" I whisper looking at her under hooded eyes. 

Ava has tears running down her face and she shakes her head. "I love you too, but that is not the last time you're going to say that, we're going to get you to the hospital and you're gonna be fine. You and are baby girl are gonna be fine." 

I try and smile, I don't know if i actually did but, "finally o-on team p-princess?" I ask playfully. She laughs tearfully and nods. "She's gonna be amazing, because even though we used my egg, she's gonna be just like you. She's gonna be strong, fearless, badass, and smart and oh so beautiful. And she needs, I need, we all need, you to hold on. Me and our princess need you to hold on baby. Please, just hold on Sara." 

I nod, "O-okay." I say and nuzzle into her. Amaya speeds through traffic and gets to the hospital. Ava runs in with me in her arms into the ER. "Help! Please!" She yells and a few nurses run over with a gurney. "What happened?" One nurse asks while Ava lays me down. 

"I-i don't know. She was fine one minute and the next she was writhing in pain and started bleeding," Ava says frantically and runs alongside me. "How far along is she?" The nurse asks.

"She's 8 months along." Ava says and I feel the nurses working on my. I'm fighting just to keep my eyes open. "A-Aves...I-i love y-you.." I whisper before I pass out. 

Ava's POV 

"Sara!" I yell out when she closes her eyes. We get to a trauma room and doctors all rush in. I put my hands on my head and stand against the wall. 

"Sara," a blonde doctor calls out to my wife, "Sara can you hear me?" She opens Sara's eyes and flashes a light in her eyes. They hook up a fetal monitor to her belly and loud beeping starts blearing from both the fetal heart monitor and Sara's. "They're Crashing!!" The blonde Doctor tells and starts CPR  on Sara. "We need to get her into an OR now!" They rush her out and run through the halls. 

I try to follow but a nurse holds me back. "Ma'am you can't go with her. Dr Robbins is the best fetal surgeon there is, she will take care of both of them." She assures me and I want to fight her but Zari and Amaya come from behind me and take me with them. 

"Come on Ava, let's go sit down." I nod and mindlessly walk with them. I sit down in the waiting room and put my head in my hands. 

"She's gonna be okay Ava," Zari says rubbing my back. I start sobbing and my body shakes. "They have to be okay, they both need to be okay." I cry out to my best friend. 

"Shhhh Ava, they will be." Z pulls me into a hug and I sob into her shoulder. I try to pull away, "I- I" I take a breath, "I need to call everyone. The team, our parents, I have to call them." I start looking for my phone when Amaya grabs my hands. 

"I'll call them, don't worry okay," she smiles softly and reassuringly. I nod and lean back into Zari. She rubs my back and rocks us back and forth. 

An hour later and everyone starts arriving at the hospital. The team had been there moments after I brought Sara in but our family had just gotten here. Quentin and Dinah show up first. 

They come rushing in and I stand up. My eyes are puffy and my face is red. "Where's Sara? Where's my daughter?" Quentin asks in rapid fire succession. I take a deep breath, "She's in surgery." 

"What happened?" Dinah asked.

I start tearing up again, "w-we were just laying in bed talking. One minute she was laughing and then the next," I shake my head and the tears fall. "The next she was screaming in pain and then started bleeding." 

I wipe my face and Quentin pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly. "Shhhh, it's okay sweetheart, it's gonna be okay." My father died when I was a child, so Quentin has really been like a father to me ever since I met him. 

I see my mom, Elena Sharpe, rush in and I pull away from Quentin and rush into her arms. "Mom" I sob into her shoulder. "Shhhh baby, I got you, they'll be okay. They'll be okay." She whispers in my ear and rubs my back. 

*9 hours later* 

I see Dr. Robbins come out of the double doors and I quickly stand up. "What happened? Is my wife okay? Is the baby okay?" I spit out all these questions. 

She puts her hands on my shoulders and smiles softly. "They're both okay. Sara lost a lot of blood because the placenta detached and caused her to hemorrhage but we got the bleeding under control and she'll be just fine." She smiles. "And the baby?" I ask worriedly. "The baby's pressure bottomed out, but we got it her out and she's doing just fine." 

I let out a sigh of relief then I realize what Dr Robbins just said. "She?" I whisper. She smiles even wider and nods, "Congratulations Momma, you have a beautiful baby girl. Sara is still being moved from post op to a private room, but I can take you all to the NICU to see the baby, but only one person can go in." 

We all nod and follow her. "Wait! Why is the baby in the NICU? Is she okay?" I ask getting worried again. "Don't worry, she'll be fine, since she was born this early, she has just a little trouble with her breathing but I don't think she'll have to stay there more than 3, 4 days tops." She says gently. 

I nod relieved and we stop in front of the NICU. "So I assume you're coming in Momma?" Arizona says. I nod and wash my hands and put on the scrubs she gives me and follow her into the room. 

There are a few other babies in the NICU, but I instantly know which one is mine. 

Arizona leads me over to an incubator with a tiny, blonde haired baby. I walk up beside it and the baby is crying. "Would you like to hold her?" 

"As much as I want to, Sara should hold her first." I say gently and look at Arizona. She nods and opens the round openings on the sides and turns to me, "you can reach in and touch her, she needs her mom." 

I smile and sit down on a stool next to her and reached my hand in and placed my finger in her hand and squeezes my finger and stops crying. I gasp and smile, "you're so strong baby girl, just like your mommy." I whisper and the baby turns her head and opens her eyes. I let out another gasp at the brightest blues eyes I've ever seen. "So beautiful." 

I spend about 15 minutes with the baby when Arizona comes and tells me that Sara is in her room and is awake and asking for her. I'm torn between my wife and my daughter. I see Amaya walk in with scrubs on, "I'll stay with her, go see Sara."  

I smile and hug her tightly, "thank you Maya." She nods and sits next to the baby and I  take the scrubs off and leave the NICU. 

I rush to Sara's room and see the legends all outside. I hug them all, even Mick, and then walk into the room. 

My mom is talking with Dinah and Quentin is talking to Sara. 

Sara looks over at me and once again I start crying, but this time they're happy tears because my love is still here. 

I rush over to her and gently take her face in my hands and kiss her softly. "You scared the hell out of me." I whisper, leaning our foreheads against each other. "We'll give you two a bit of privacy," Quentin says and him and our mothers leave. 

"I'm sorry," she whispers back and I just pull her into a hug. She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses the side of my head, "I'm okay babe, it's all over." She says softly. 

I pull back and kiss her one more time. "How's the baby? They said you were with the baby." I smile and pull out my phone, having taken a few pictures while I was there. 

I pull up the picture of the baby with her eyes open and show it Sara, "she's amazing Sara." She gasp and takes my phone into her hands and traces the photo with her finger. 

She look up at me with tears in her eyes, "she?" I nod smiling like an idiot, "yeah she. Our little princess." 

Sara chokes out a small laugh and smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen, "Our little princess." 

"Tell me everything," she says looking at me. I grab her hand and smile softly. 

"She's so so strong Sara, just like you. The doctor has her in the NICU because she has minor trouble with her breathing but dr Robbins said she shouldn't be in there longer than a few days."

Sara nods and squeezes my hand. "She needs a name." 

"We still going by our deal?" I ask her and she nods. The deal was that I would pick the baby's first name and Sara would pick the baby's middle name. 

I smile and look right into her eyes, "I think, of you have no objections, that we should name her Laurel." I say softly. 

She looks surprised and gets choked up. Unable to speak she nods and I hold her tight. "I wish she was here," she cried into my shoulder. 

"I know baby, but this way we honor her, and I know she'd be proud for her niece to have her name." I comfort her and kiss her head. 

We pull back and I push a piece of hair behind her ear. "So , you gonna leave me hangin on what our Princess' middle name is?" I joke with her hoping to get her to smile or laugh. 

Mission accomplished. Sara let's out a small laugh and wipes her eyes. "Our princess' name is...." she pauses and messes with me. 

"Baaaabeeee" I whine and she chuckles and grabs my hand. "Laurel Aviana Lance. I wanted her to have a strong middle name, one that she would look at and be proud of. And I couldn't think of any suitable names. But then I'd think of you, and while I wanted to name her after you, I also felt that she should have her own name. But, I couldn't help but using you as an influence for her name."

Sara finishes her explanation and I, for the millionth time that night, had tears in my eyes. I surge forward and kiss her passionately. "I love it. And I love you. And I love Laurel. I love our family so so much." 

She smiles and hugs me tight, "I love you and our family so so much too." 

*3 days later* 

Outside POV 

Laurel rose above the odds and was out of the NICU after a day. Her lungs were strong and after 1 day in the NICU and two in the regular nursery, baby Sharpe was ready to go home. 

And so was Sara. She would need to take it easy so she wouldn't rip her stitches, and they both would have to come back in two weeks, but both mom and baby were ready to go home. 

Ava walks into Sara's hospital room from bringing all the bags to the car and sees her wife sitting on the bed, dressed in black sweats and a red T-shirt, holding their daughter, wearing a purple onesie that says "hatched by two chicks," on her chest. 

Ava smiles softly and walks over to them and kisses them both on the top of their heads. "Hello my loves," she says and sits in front of them. 

"Hi baby, the car ready?" Sara asks wanting to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Ava nods and leans over to look at Laurel. "Yes it is, all set to take my gorgeous girls home," she says I'm a baby voice that makes Laurel open her eyes.

"Ohh hi there princess!" She says softly and kisses her nose, "ready to go home baby girl?" 

Laurel coos and both Ava and Sara laugh. "I think that's a yes," Sara laughs and kisses Laurels head. She stands up and hands Laurel to Ava, "can you put her in the car seat please babe? I have to use the bathroom." 

Ava happily takes the baby into her arms and cradles her to her chest. "Sure babe." 

Sara goes to the bathroom and Ava stands up and grabs the car seat that was on the floor and puts it on the bed. She carefully maneuvers Laurel into the carrier and buckles her in. She starts to whimper and Ava panics slightly. 

"Oh don't cry baby, momma's here," Ava grabs the binki from the diaper bag and gently puts it in the baby's mouth. Laurel instantly calms down and closes her eyes, falling asleep. 

Ava sighs in relief and tucks a blanket around Laurel and puts up the handle bar and hood of the car seat. 

Sara comes out of the bathroom and smiles. "Ready?" 

"Ready." Ava hands Sara the diaper bag and picks up the baby carrier and they walk out of the hospital and to their car. 

Ava opens the door to the back for Sara to get in, knowing she wants to sit with Laurel, and and Sara smiles and kisses her cheek. Once she gets in Ava shuts her door and walks around to the other side. She opens the door and gets the car seat locked in safely and quickly kisses both her girls. 

She gets in the front seat, puts on her seat belt, and starts the car. She looks back at Sara and smiles at her, "you ready to go home mommy?" 

"Always Momma, lets take our baby home."


	3. Morning After

Outside POV 

Ava groans and stretches as she starts to wake up. She momentarily forgets where she is, until she feels a warm body wrapped around her own. 

She opens her eyes slowly and is met with wild blonde hair that belongs to the one and only Sara Lance. She smiles and gently moves Sara's hair out of her face and can't help but stare. 

She looks so peaceful, carefree, and so so beautiful. 

"Staring at people while they sleep is kinda creepy Agent Sharpe." Sara teases, sleep evident in her voice. 

Ava let's out a small laugh and pinches Sara's side, "sorry Captain, I can't help it. You're just so beautiful." Sara blushes softly and opens her eyes and looks up at Ava. 

"Good morning gorgeous," Sara whispers and pecks her lips softly. "Good morning beautiful," Ava says and kisses her again but let's the kiss linger. 

When they pull back both women are smiling like idiots, this is the happiest either of them have ever been. Both of them stark naked, wrapped up each other's bodies and the sheets, with permanent smiles on their faces. 

Sara moves so she's resting on her elbow and looking down at Ava. 

She reaches down and runs her fingers through Ava's hair. "So, Agent Sharpe," she teases, "what would you like to do today?" 

Ava giggles and leans into Sara's hand. "Hmm I don't know Captain Lance, I'm thinking about just laying here all morning and then maybe heading back to my place? We could go out or stay at my apartment and relax." She says and turns onto her side and kisses Sara's neck softly. 

Sara moans softly and leans her head back.   
Ava smirks and pushes Sara onto her back and sucks on her pulse point, making sure to leave a hickey and mark Sara as hers. 

Ava was about to move lower when Gideon's voice sounded in the Captain's Quarters. "Sorry to interrupt Captain, but we um, have a situation." 

Sara sighs and sits up, looking apologetically at Ava. "What's the situation Gideon?" 

Sara kisses Ava softly and stands up putting on some clothes when Gideon answers. "Damien Darhk has boarded the waverider." Sara stops dead in her tracks for a moment but then quickly finishes changing. 

She grabs one of her old league swords and her bo staff. "Where Gideon?" Sara asks as she gears up. Putting on all of her knife holders and putting her knives in. Grabbing her throwing stars and doing the same. 

"On the Bridge Captain." Sara is about to move when a fully dressed Ava stands in front of her. 

"Ava, I will ask you only once, please move," Sara says in an even tone but Ava can tell she's fuming. 

"Sara, you cannot just fight him alone!" Ava tries to reason with her. 

"I can and I will, I don't need magic to kill him. Last time I fought him, I would have killed him but Nora used her magic and put me in a coma. Now Nora is not here, so I'm taking my chance and ending this with or without you by my side." 

Ava just looks at her dumbfounded but knows she's not winning this fight. "Fine, but you are not going in there alone, you may fight him one on one but the legends and I will be there do you understand me?" She uses her Agent voice to make her point. 

Sara nods with a slight smile on her face and kisses Ava softly, "gather everyone up, and meet me at the Bridge. Don't worry, I'll be okay." 

Ava nods and gives her one last kiss before getting all the legends. Sara puts on her league regalia, something she hasn't worn in years. She puts the hood over her head and the mask up over her face. 

She puts her sword in its sheath and her staff in its holder on her back. She closes her eyes and prepare for the fight to come. 

Sara walks onto the bridge, all the legends and Ava are there and looked shocked, and maybe a little scared, when she walks in. 

Damien is standing on the opposite side of them wearing his signature smirk with a league sword in his hand. 

Sara pulls down her hood and the legends see she braided her hair, like when she was in the league. 

"Why did you come here Damien?" Sara asks in a language none of the others understood besides Damien, and in a voice that simply did not sound like Sara. 

"Well well we'll, Ta-er Al-sahfer. I haven't seen you in quite some time. I came here to kill you and your team. You see, you're becoming a bit of a pain in the ass, so, I'm here to deal with it." 

Sara steps closer until they are only 10 feet apart, "the only one dying here today Damien, is you. So, wanna try again? League style? You me and a sword, no magic." 

"You were quite impressive in our previous match yellow bird, but this time you will not be so lucky." 

Damien lunges forward and Sara unsheathes her sword and blocks his attack. Damien stabs his sword forward but Sara parries it away. Sara moves away from his next attack and slashes Damien's side. 

He falters and Sara pounces, she unleashes a series of Attacks and disarms Damien. "Oh look, this seems a bit familiar doesn't it Damien?" Sara taunts. 

Damien stays quiet and Sara feels a pull in her stomach. "What is it with you and breaking our agreement. We said no magic." 

Damien stands and smirks, "again, I said I wouldn't use my magic, but I didn't say she wouldn't use hers." 

Nora freaking Darhk and Kuasa appear out of nowhere. "You gotta be fucking kidding me," Sara curses lowly. The legends and Ava move to attack's but are stripped by Kuasa and Damien. 

Nora moves closer to Sara and her eyes flash red. "Hello Sara, we meet once more," Nora opens her mouth but Mallus' voice comes out. 

"There is darkness inside of you, evil, death." Nora circles her, her magic keeping Sara in place. "You even resorted back to your time at the league, when your soul was at its darkest. You cannot escape yourself Sara, you are evil, you are darkness. You. Are. Death!" Mallus chants out and Sara can feel him inside her head. 

She falls to her knees and puts her hands on her head. His voice fills her head, a great pressure fills her head and Sara screams out in pain. 

"Sara!" Ava yells and leaves Amaya and Zari to fight Kuasa and runs over to Nora. 

Ava lands a punch but then gets thrown back into the wall. 

"Get Out of my head!!!" Sara screams and something miraculous happens. 

A golden light explodes off of Sara and forces Nora back. Like when Oliver prepared to fight off Damien's darkness, and acquired magic, Sara has developed the same. 

Her eyes are a bright gold color, and she rises up and hovers just above the ground. She speaks but her voice is louder and a little deeper. 

"You will not corrupt this soul Mallus. She may have a dark past, but she is light, and much stronger than you believe." 

Mallus growls and rushes to Damien and Kuasa, "this isn't over!" He yells and they disappear. 

"W-who are you?" Zari asks, as Sara's eyes are still gold. 

"I am Mara. Mallus is my brother. I fought with the five tribes of Zambezi to lock him away. He tried to kill me, using the Darhks. But I was drawn to Sara, she has a fighting soul that is much more powerful than Nora and Mallus. So while I am a demon, I mean no harm, and Sara can call on me whenever she needs, and my powers will forever be with her." 

Mara finishes and Sara's eyes turn bright blue again and she falls to the ground. 

Ava rushes over to her and wraps her arms around her shoulders. "Hey hey hey, you're okay." She whispers and kisses Sara's head. 

Sara smiles and leans into her. She looks up at her team and they're all smiling at her. 

Sara stands up, with the help of Ava. "Everyone, go to the medbay and get checked out by Gideon, and how does everyone feel about game night? Board games, video games, junk food and a night of fun." 

They all smile and get excited, Mick even gives a grunt of approval. They all head to the medbay and Sara turns in Ava's arms and puts her head in her neck. 

"Game night okay with you? I know you wanted a quiet night in but I think we could all use this." 

Ava smiles and kisses the top of Sara's head. "Sounds great to me. Let's go get you checked out my canary." 

Sara looks up and kisses her soundly. "I like being your canary," she whispers softly against her lips. 

"Good." Ava says and tucks Sara's hair behind her ear, "cause there's no way I'm letting you go." 

Sara smiles and hugs her tight, Ava smiling into Sara's hair and hugging her just as tight. 

"Mom let's go!" Zari and Nate yell at Sara. 

Sara laughs and shakes her head, "I'm coming I'm coming!" She grabs Ava's hand and walks towards the rec room, "ready to kick ass Aves?" 

Ava squeezes her hand and looks at all the legends, "let's do it babe." 

So much for their morning after and a quiet day in. But then again, when was it ever quiet with the legends?


	4. Starling City, 2013

Ava and Sara were in Sara's office going over the legends latest mission. 

"Come on Aves, sure we messed up, but we fixed it! Not everything can always go according to plan!" The Captain huffs at her girlfriend. 

"I get that babe but you've got to be more careful! Time is sensitive and with Mallus growing stronger we have to be more careful!" Ava fires back. 

Sara groans and poops down on the chair behind. "Look, you're right, but you don't always have to come in here saying how badly my team fucked up. I good job every now and then would be great Ava." She sighs and leans her head back. 

She loves Ava, but she truly hates it when she berates her team, like we can't all be Miss perfect! 

Ava walks over to Sara and sits down on her lap. It's a little awkward since she's so much taller than Sara but yet it's the most comfortable either of them have ever been. 

Ava pecks Sara lightly on cheek, "you're right, I don't always need to criticize you and the legends. I'm sorry." 

Sara holds her girlfriend in her arms and rests her face in the crook of Ava's neck. "It's okay, I'm sorry I got so worked up." 

Ava just hums and runs her fingers through Sara's hair. 

"Sorry it interrupt Captain, but an anachronism has occurred in Starling City, 2013." Sara freezes for a moment but before Ava can notice she relaxes. 

"What's the anachronism Gideon?" Sara says while trying to calm her fast beating heart. "It seems that many people have spotted Pablo Picasso wandering the streets." 

Sara let's out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, Thank god it has nothing to do with my death or anyone I love, she thought to herself. 

Ava heard the breath she let out, "you okay babe?" She asks a little worried. 

"Yeah um.." she comes up with a little lie, which isn't a lie but it's not the truth, "I just don't know how I'll handle seeing Laurel if we run into her." 

Ava frowns, "maybe I should come with you, just in case," she says in the most soft and loving voice that when Sara wants to say no, she just doesn't have the heart to. 

"Okay.." she whispers and nods. 

They get up and the legends have all gathered up on the bridge. "Alright legends gear up! We gotta get Picasso out of 2013 Starling City and back to where he belongs!" 

They all take their seats, Ava sits closest to Sara's. "Gideon, plot a course to Starling City 2013." 

"Yes Captain," The AI replies and the legends time jump away. 

Starling city — 2013 

Sara lands the waverider and cloaks it. She jumps up from her seat and starts barking out orders. 

"Alright guys, we're going out in teams of two, Zari and Amaya, Nate and Wally, Mick and Ray, and Ava and myself." Sara says and gives them each a location where Picasso was sited and they all head out. 

Sara and Ava were walking down the streets of Starling city holding hands and enjoying the crisp cool air. "Tell me about this place. I may have read your file but I really only know that you were stranded on Lian Yu, drafted to the league of assassins, and died. But I don't know anything about what happened during those times, or how you died or what your life was like growing up besides that you were Peter Pan in your school play," Ava says softly and nudges Sara's shoulder.

Sara takes a deep breath, "Well like I told you, I was always the rebel and Laurel was the good one. But when I was younger I did dance, the school plays, even sang a bit in high school. But I was never Laurel. I never had the perfect grades or perfect friends," she shook her head, "but even though we were complete opposites, me and Laurel were best friends. We looked out for each other, until I went and ruined everything." 

By the end tears spring to Sara's eyes and a single tear runs down her face. Ava pulls her into an ally and wipes her tears away. 

"Hey hey hey, you didn't ruin anything, if anything, when you came back you and your sister only got closer. Don't blame yourself for what happened in the past, you'll never be able to move forward," she says softly and cups Sara's face in her hands. 

Sara closes her eyes and more tears fall, "if I never got on the gambit Laurel would still be alive." She sobs and Ava holds onto her tight. 

"If you never got on the gambit, You wouldn't be captain of the waverider, you wouldn't be a legend, and this may be selfish but I would know you. And I can't imagine my life without you," Ava says looking into Sara's eyes with nothing but pure adoration. 

"I-I'm sorry Aves," Sara sobs and looks down.

Ava bends her head down a bit and lifts Sara's chin up, "don't be sorry babe, just keep making your sister proud. Keep being the badass white canary, captain of the waverider, and the woman I love." 

Sara smiles and kisses Ava softly, "I love you Aves." 

Ava grins and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you too Sara, so much." 

Suddenly they hear the sounds of heels clicking in the alleyway. Both of their heads snap towards the sound and Sara's face goes pale. "Laurel.." she whispers. 

"No no no, Ava we have to go!" Sara whisper yells as she knows what's going to happen next. 

But she was too late, soon enough, Ava and Sara watch Sara's younger self fall from the top of a building and onto the pavement with three arrows in her chest. 

Ava has tears in her eyes as she watches the love of her life die, even though she knows that she's not really dead. She holds onto her Sara right and looks at her Sara and sees a sorrow filled look in her eyes. 

Ava grabs Sara and they quietly leave the alley and she opens a portal to Sara's quarters on the waverider. 

When the portal closes Ava lets the tears fall and sobs wrack her body. She feels strong arms wrap around her and she hides her face in Sara's chest as she sinks to the ground. 

"Shhh Aves, I'm right here, that wasn't me, I mean it was but-ugh" she shakes her head and holds Ava tighter. "That wasn't me me, I'm right here," she grabs Ava's hand and puts it on her chest, "can't you feel my heart. It's beating strong, just for you. I survived all this pain, just for you, so I could come home to you, and if I could change it, I wouldn't, cause then I wouldn't have you, the woman who makes me the happiest I've ever been in my life." 

She wipes Ava's tears away, "don't cry love, I'm here, I'm home." 

It takes a few minutes but Ava's cries turn to sniffles and her breathing calms down. She sits up and puts her hands at the bottom of Sara's shirt and tugs gently, asking for permission. 

Sara nods and lifts her arms up and Ava takes her shirt off, leaving her in her black lace bra. 

Ava looks at Sara's chest and sees three white scars on her chest. She touches each one and looks up at Sara, There are unshed tears in her eyes. 

Ava places a light kiss to Sara's lips and then moves to her chest. She places a soft kiss on each scar and when she's done she closes her eyes and rests her head on Sara's chest. 

"I love you.." Ava whispers so quietly Sara almost doesn't here her. 

"I love you too. Come on Aves, let's go lay down." 

Sara picks Ava up bridal style and gently sits her down on the bed, she takes off Ava's leggings and shirt, leaving her in her boy shorts and sports bra. She then takes off her own jeans and gets into bed and lays herself and and Ava down. 

She wraps Ava in her arms and kisses the top of her head. Ava rests her head on Sara's chest, listening to her beating heart. She closes her eyes and hums softly. 

"My heart beats only for you too Sara Lance," she says softly and falls asleep. 

Sara smiles and runs her fingers through Ava's hair, "I love you so much Ava Sharpe, and I can't wait to see what our future holds." 

Soon after that, Sara fell asleep, her lover wrapped in her arms, and their hearts beating as one.


	5. Movie Night

Sara had decided that while no new anachronisms popping up, and Mallus seemingly laying low for now, that the legends deserved a break. 

So Sara piloted the waverider to Star city 2018, and everyone is off having fun. Amaya, Zari, Nate, Ray, Wally, and Mick are all at the bar having a good time. 

Sara is in her quarters on the waverider, waiting for her girlfriend to get off of work. 

She's sitting cross legged on her bed, Black glasses on top of her head, going over old anachronisms they have fixed and trying to see if there's a pattern. 

Sara looks up at the sound of a portal opening in her room and smiles when she sees Ava walk through in her time bureau suit and a duffle bag in her hand. 

Ava smiles and walks over to Sara and drops a soft kiss on her lips, "Hey you." 

"Hey," She says softly and cleans up all her files.  "What's with the bag babe?" 

Ava sets the bag down and sits in front of Sara on the bed, "Well I know that you gave the legends the weekend off, So I asked Rip to oversee the Bureau for the weekend and I was hoping," she pauses and has a lopsided grin on her face, "to spend it with you." 

Sara smiles and leans forward and kisses Ava soundly. "That sounds amazing Aves." 

Ava smiles into the kiss and stands up. "I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back," she winks and grabs her bag and goes out to the bathroom.

Sara puts all her files away and gets changed into short shorts and a sports bra. She keeps her glasses on top of her head and sets up the tv to watch movies. She goes to the galley and gets popcorn and a few drinks. 

When she comes back she sees Ava in booty shorts and a sports bra bent over trying to look for something in her bag. 

Sara stares appreciatively at her ass and whistles. Ava whips around and looks at her with a 'really?' look. 

Sara laughs and walks in the room and sits on the bed with the bowl of popcorn on her Leo and the bottles of water and Gatorade at her feet. 

"So, Director Sharpe, what movie would you like to watch?" Sara wiggles her eyebrows and Ava shakes her head with a smile on her face. 

"You're ridiculous you know that?" Ava giggles and sits on the other side of Sara and moves the popcorn bowl to the nightstand and moves so her head is laying in Sara's lap. 

Sara smiles and runs her fingers through Ava's hair, "yep. And you wouldn't have me any other way." 

"You sure bout that?" Ava teases her. 

Sara seats her arm and Ava chuckles, "I'm kidding!" 

"You better be," Sara says and leans down and kisses Ava soundly. "I missed you." She whispers against her lips. 

Ava moans softly into the kiss and intertwines her hand with Sara's. "I missed you too love." It's only been two days since they've seen each other but to them it felt like forever. 

Sara smiles and they just stare at each other for a bit, getting lost in their love struck bubble. "You know I've been thinking.." Sara starts to say. 

"Oh don't hurt yourself babe." Ava says looking up at her. 

Sara smacks her again laughing, "jerk!" 

"Anyway, I've been thinking, after we deal with Mallus, I think we should go away together, you know, like a vacation. Just us. No Bureau no Legends, just me and you." Sara says softly, almost shyly. 

Ava looks up at Sara sweetly, "id love that Sara." She pecks her lips and moves so she's laying on her side, facing Sara. Sara does the same, only she faces Ava. 

"You make me so happy Aves." Sara whispers as she grabs Ava's hand and holds it to her chest. "You make me happy too Sara." 

Ava Scooches closer to Sara and kisses her. They stay like that for awhile. Enjoying each other's lips, they way they connect so perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. When they pull apart they lean their heads together. 

"We're so cute it's disgusting," Sara says teasingly with a laugh. 

Ava bursts out laughing and smacks Sara's arm, "way to ruin the moment Lance," she says shaking her head. 

"Hey, I wouldn't be me if I didn't" Sara shrugs with a smile. 

Ava looks up at her with a goofy smile, "no you wouldn't be." Ava moves so her head is in Sara's neck and Sara's arms are around her shoulders and waist. 

"If you tell anyone this I'll kill you," Ava starts to warn, "but I love it when you hold me. You make me feel safe." 

Sara smiles at the threat and kisses Ava's head, "well I love holding you. And I love when you hold me too, we're both just big softies on the inside babe," Sara says running her hands through Ava's long blonde locks. 

Ava hums contently into Sara's neck and she slips one of her hands to Sara's back and draws small slow patters there. 

"How bout that movie love? Or do you just wanna sleep?" Sara asks gently, seeing how tired Ava really is.  

"Movie, I'll still probably fall asleep but I wanna watch a movie," she says softly looking up at Sara with sleepy eyes. 

"Okay Aves, what do you wanna watch?" She says twirling Ava's hair around her finger. "You pick love," Ava yawns and cuddles herself further into Sara's embrace. 

"Gideon can you please put on X-Men: Apocalypse," Sara calls out to the AI. "Of course Captain." 

The tv turns on and the movie starts playing. They eat popcorn, make a few comments and jokes here and there, and about a little bit further than half way into the movie, Sara notices that Ava's fallen asleep. 

Sara has Gideon turn the movie and light off, and she moves the popcorn and drink off the bed, careful not to wake her tired girlfriend. Once she gets settled, Sara takes her girl back into her arms and holds her. 

"I'm so lucky to have found you," She whispers, "I love you Ava Sharpe." 

"Luv you too.." Ava groans out but falls right back asleep. Sara smiles to herself and holds Ava tighter and lets sleep over take her. 

————————————————————————  
AN: Thank for reading! Hope you all liked it! Keep commenting and leaving requests! I love reading all your comments! Be back soon!   
Love yous!  
Amanda ❤️


	6. The Final Fight

Today was the day. The day the legends finally had the upper hand. They had possession of all six totems. Zari wielding the Air totem, Amaya the Spirit, Kuasa, who has turned to their side, the water, Mick the fire, Nate the Earth, and Sara the death totem, along with Mara's powers.

With the six totems, the Time Bureau, Constantine and Teams Arrow and Flash, on their side, they were ready. 

"Alright listen up!" Sara calls out and stands on the steps to her office and looks at everyone on the waverider. 

"This battle," She takes a deep breath, "this fight, won't be easy, the Darhk's are dangerous. With Mallus, Grodd, and who knows else on their side, we're in for the fight of our lives." 

Oliver takes a step forward, "we're with you. We've got your back. Always." He says looking at Sara solemnly. 

She smiles softly then takes a deep breath. "Alright, everyone suit up, meet back here in 20." She says and heads to her captains quarters. 

She walks in and sits on her bed and takes a deep breath. She feels a hand under her chin, lifting her head up. 

She looks up and sees her favorite pair of blue eyes. 

"Hey," She says softly and leans into the hand now on her cheek. 

Ava smiles and places a soft kiss to Sara's lips, "Hey Peter Pan." 

Sara shakes her head, "I thought I told you not to call me that." She laughs softly and holds onto Ava's hand. 

Ava shrugs, "eh, too bad." Ava smiles and pulls Sara so she's standing up. "You. Are. Amazing." She whispers and kisses her softly. "Don't forget that." 

Sara looks up at her with happy tears in her eyes, "no matter what happens today, always remember how much I love you, how much you mean to me, and how grateful I am to have met you. I love you Ava Sharpe, Always." 

It's Ava's turn to cry and tears run down her face, "I love you too Sara Lance, Forever. But don't you dare die on me okay? I swear I'll kill you, do you understand me? I can't lose you.." 

"I understand you Aves, I promise to try my hardest to come home to you, as long as you promise the same," Sara says taking Ava's face in her hands, "I can't lose you either. It'd kill me." 

"I promise, now let's suit up." Ava kisses Sara one more time before she turns and starts changing into the suit she wore when fighting the army of her clones. 

Sara smiles and turns to do the same. She puts her canary suit on, but she's made some changes to it. Laurel had given it to her saying she doesn't need to live in the dark anymore, and while she wants to honor her sister, she has come to peace with that her soul is dark, but, is also light. 

Her suit looks the same, but her favorite leather jacket has made a return. The suit and jacket is all black with golden accents. There is a golden scarf tied around her waist, commemorating her time in the league. 

Sara, with the help of Ava and Mara, has accepted her past, and has embraced it. It's made her the person she is today, and while her demons still haunt her, she knows that the light is getting much stronger, and Ava has no small part in that. 

She arms herself with many, many, throwing knives, daggers, and her trusty collapsible bo staff. She keeps her hair down and puts on black eyeshadow with gold eyeliner, effectively pulling her whole light and dark persona together. 

"Trust, Sara, we will win this fight," she hears Mara's gentle voice in her head, calming her fears and doubts. She smiles and takes a deep breath and turns around. 

She's met with a gasp. Ava's jaw dropped at the sight of her girlfriend. Sara hadn't shown anyone her new suit yet, Gideon being the only one who knew about it. 

Sara walks forward and grabs Ava's hand in her own, "you ready?" 

Ava recovers and smile, she pulls Sara into a searing kiss, "for you, always," she says once she pulls away. 

They walk back onto the bridge, and everyone is there. 

The legends all looked at her shocked, and so does everyone else. Except Dig and Ollie. They look at her with looks of understanding and pride, pride that only big brothers could have for their little sister, and she smiles at them. 

Dig steps up, "the original Black Canary everyone, with a few upgrades," he says, talking about the gold parts of her suit. 

Everyone claps, even Dinah, and Sara stands up straighter. She looks at each one of their faces, that's when she finally notices them. They weren't there before. She freezes for a moment, and feels Ava squeeze her hand. 

She relaxes and gives out orders. "So here's the deal. There are four major anachronisms that have popped up across time. And with our luck, Mallus and Company will show up at one of them." She explains each anachronism and how to fix them to each team. 

Sara looks to team Arrow and Team flash, "a Time Bureau agent will be assigned to each of your teams, so that way, when Mallus shows up, you'll be able to portal over to whichever anachronism he's at." 

She hands out ear pieces to each of them, including her. "These are just like normal comms but they allow us to communicate even when we're in different time periods. Felicity, Iris, and HR will stay here and keep tabs on their assigned team. We move out in 5." 

They all disperse and Sara sees her staring. She excuses herself from her conversation with Dinah and walks over. 

"Hi." She says softly, not really knowing what to say. 

"Hello Habibti," Nyssa says and takes in the sight of her beloved. Nyssa steps forward and puts her hand on Sara's cheek, "I have missed you." She leans forward as if to kiss her, but Sara pulls away. She takes nyssa's hands in her own. 

"I'm sorry beloved, but. I am with someone." She says in Arabic and turns to look at Ava who's talking with Felicity and Cisco. 

Nyssa follows her look, and her hearts breaks. "I see," she looks at Sara and sees the guilt in her eyes, "don't fret beloved, I told you to move on. It just pains me to physically see it." She places her hand once again on Sara's face, "You will always have my heart yellow bird, but you have finally found the one worthy of yours, and I am so happy you've found her. I will always love you Sara." 

"You will always be my first, and greatest love Nyssa. I am sorry, but you're right, she has made me so happy, and I hope you will find happiness too. You deserve it," Sara says softly and squeezes her hand. 

Nyssa looks over and Sara follows her gaze, and it falls on Caitlin, well at the moment Killer Frost. I turn back and look at her with a surprised but amused look, "really?" She asked, but not teasingly, well maybe, but more in a way that means she's hoping for it to be a yes because Nyssa deserves to be happy. 

Nyssa smiles, "Yes, Miss Snow, is quite...unique." She says and looks down at Sara. "Are you happy with her Nyssa?" 

"Yes, happier than I've been in a long time," She says softly. 

"Good, cause I'll beat her ass if she hurts you." Sara says and leads her over to Ava who has, coincidentally, started talking to Caitlin. 

"Aves, I'd like you to meet Nyssa Al Ghul, Nys, this is the Director of the Time Bureau, and my Girlfriend, Ava Sharpe." Sara says and Ava straightens up and hardens her face a bit because she knows who Nyssa is, who she was to Sara. 

The two shake hands and just stare at each other for a moment before Nyssa cracks a small smile, "She is a good one Habibti, cherish her." 

Sara smiles and wraps her arm around Ava's waist who smiles and kisses Sara's cheek. Nyssa does the same to Caitlin and Caitlin does the same as Sara. 

"Habibti, is that a league scarf?" Sara nods and smiles softly. "Where did you get it?" 

"Let's just say I was stuck in 1958, and found my way to Nanda Parbat, joined the league, trained your sister, and managed to become your fathers right hand. He gave me that scarf. I figured, since I'm coming to terms with my dual soul, and that I'm all decked out in black and gold anyway, I'd acknowledge and commemorate my time with the league, both times." Sara says with a soft smile. 

Nyssa was about to retort when the waverider shook. Game time. 

Sara goes in to Captain mode and stands in front of everyone. "Alright let's move, team Arrow and Gary, 1876! Team Flash and Agent Hernandez 2078, and Barry please don't mess with the timeline! Rip, you and the Bureau to 1776! Legends," she smiles at her team, "that's leaves us and Ava to deal with the anachronism in 1456, let's go!" 

Each team portals to their location and deals with their anachronism. They linger in their respective time zones, waiting for Mallus. 

Sara presses her hand to her ear, "anyone got anything?" She gets  negative response from all teams. She shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips. 

"I don't get it! I was sure they'd show up somewhere." She says and looks down shaking her head. 

"Hey," Ava says softly and takes Sara's face in her hands, "give it time, they'll show up, and we'll take them down. Don't give up Peter Pan."  

"Peter what!?" They hear from Cisco over the comms. "Sara why does call you Peter Pan?" He asks laughing, "shut up Ramon!" She smack Ava playfully. 

"I would like to know the answer to that as well Habibti," Nyssa says in an amused voice. 

"Look what you started!" Sara groans, "this is why I said no asshat!" Sara says teasingly and gently nudges Ava. "I'll tell you all the story later, right now we need to stay focused." 

Sara turns off her comm and pulls Ava into her arms, "please tell me everything's gonna be okay." She whispers into her neck. 

Ava runs her hands through Sara's hair, "I promise you, everything is going to be okay. We will defeat Mallus and we can finally take that vacation we talked about." Sara smiles into her neck and places a gentle kiss there, "I can't wait," she pulls back and kisses Ava with so much love and emotion that both their knees go weak. 

"I love you," Sara whispers against her lips. "I love you too." 

A rumbling sound pulls them apart, and the legends are met face to face with the Darhk's, Grodd, and what looks to be a few dozens of league assassins. 

She turns her comm back on, "guys they're hear." She switches to Arabic, "Nyssa, they have league assassins with them, I don't recognize them, be prepared." 

All three teams portal to them at the same time. Sara steps forward and adorns her bo, "you're not the only one who brought some friends." 

Nora steps forward, Black veins ever present on her neck and face, but her eyes are red, Mallus has taken over. "Sara Lance, you cannot defeat us. No matter what 'friends' you have." He sneers and sends out a wave of purple energy directed solely at Sara. 

Sara drops her bow and her eyes turn gold, and she shoots her own blast of bright energy back at Mallus. The two beams clash together and the two fight for power over each other. 

The others have charged towards the enemy. The flash, Vibe, and Frost we're dealing with Grodd. The arrow, Spartan, Black Canary, and the rest of team arrow are dealing with Damien Darhk. And The legends, Nyssa and the Time Bureau agents are dealing with the League Assassins. 

"Mara," Mallus screams, and sends another surge of energy into his beam, sending Sara tumbling back. "He cannot win Sara. Show him that the light can over come darkness. Do not succumb to him," Mara whispers, "don't surrender to a world of darkness." 

Sara screams and suddenly raises up in the air. A golden light surrounding her body, veins in her face glowing white. "You will not win! We will defeat you!"

"Mallus, you have failed this world. Taken advantage of it, and it's inhabitants. You. Must Pay!" She crosses her arms over her chests and then swings them outward, releasing a burst of energy that sucks the life out of Mallus, and makes Sara almost look like a Phoenix. 

Sara drops to the ground and walks slowly towards Nora. She pulls out a dagger and raises above her head, "I'm sorry Nora," she whispers. 

She starts to plunge the dagger down but a stray arrow hits her on her chest. 

"SARA!!!" She hears many people scream, but cannot tell who. 

She falls to her knees, blood starting to pool out of her mouth. Nora smirks, "You're not strong enough. You're just a weak!" Kick, "little!" Kick, "bird!" Kick. 

She's on her back, arrow in her chest, blood surrounding her. "Goodbye Mara," Nora's eyes glow red and she puts her hand on Sara's shoulder and starts to drain the life out of her. 

Her eyes get heavier, she can't breath, and the darkness starts to take over. She's inches away from death, when suddenly, it all stops. She opens her eyes to see Nyssa standing over them, her sword driven into Nora's chest. 

Nyssa kneels by her side, "I had to endure you're death, and I wasn't there to save you, I will not let your beloved go through that pain. And I will not let you leave this world again." She whispers and pulls Sara into her lap. 

The last of Damien's and Mallus followers fell, they tied up the wounded and left the dead there. Ava finally looked towards Sara and her face paled. 

"Sara!!" She runs over and takes her from Nyssa's arm. "Sara baby please, stay with me. Rip open a portal!" She yells and presses her hand to the arrow wound in her chest. 

"It's not working!" Rip yells, and the other agents try, but none of their time couriers work. 

"A-Aves," Sara whispers. Her face is pale, making the blood on her face seem brighter. "Hey Peter Pan," she smiles tearfully, "how ya feeling?" 

"L-like I got s-shot in the chest with an a-arrow." Sara teases and smiles up at her. 

Ava's tears start to fall harder, "Sara you have to stay with me, please don't leave me. We have so much life to live. We have our vacation remember? We can go anywhere you want." 

The others are looking on at them sadly, and Rip is trying to talk HR through piloting the waverider to their location. 

"A-anywhere?" Sara says, getting weaker by the second. Ava nods her head, rocking her and Sara back and forth, "Anywhere babe, you just gotta stay with me. Just stay with me, please." Sara's eyes close, "Sara," she's shakes her, "Sara!" She shakes her again but doesn't wake up. 

HR, Iris, and Felicity finally arrive with the waverider. Ava picks Sara up in her arms and rushes to the waverider. 

She runs past Felicity, "oh my god!" She hears her say but keeps heading towards the Medbay,  she lays Sara on the chair and attaches the bracelet to her wrist. 

"Gideon! Please, fix her!" Ava cries and holds her hand tightly in her own. 

"I'll do my best," The AI says. 

* 3 hours later * 

Sara still hasn't woken up yet, but Gideon said she'll be alright. 

Ava hasn't left her side. Everyone has dropped in to see her, worried for their friend, their captain, their family. 

Sara had been the worst injured. The others had taken only a few scrapes and bruises, and Frost took a knock to her head but she'll be fine. 

Ava had her head on Sara's leg, fast asleep. Sara slowly started to come to. She felt a hand in her own and a head on her legs. She slowly opens her eyes and sees blonde hair. She smiles and looks down at Ava. 

"Aves," She says softly, "Ava, babe wake up." 

Ava groans and then realizes that the voice that woke her up was Sara's voice. She jolts up and looks at her girl. 

"Hey," Sara says smiling at her girlfriend.

Ava smiles big and hugs Sara tightly, "you scared the hell out of me babe." She whispers into Sara's shoulder. 

Sara slowly sits up and turns so she's facing Ava. She holds her tighter and kisses the side of her head. "I'm sorry babe, I can't promise I won't do it again, but I can promise to try." 

Ava pulls back and leans her head against Sara's. "I can deal with that." She says and kisses her. They make out for a while, just enjoying being together and being safe. 

They're interrupted by a knock. They pull away and Sara looks to see Oliver. "Hey Ollie," she says smiling and stands up, with the help of Ava. 

She walks over to him and hugs him, "thank you Ollie." He smiles and hugs her a little bit tighter, "Always, you're family Sara." They pull away and smile at each other. "Everyone is gathered on the bridge hanging out, I'm sure they'd be happy to see you." 

Sara smiles and grabs Ava's hand, "lets go." 

They walk together, Oliver ahead of them, and Sara wrapped around Ava. They walk onto the bridge and the crowd starts clapping and cheering. 

Sara laughs and hugs everyone in the room. The last person being Nyssa. She's pulls Nyssa into a tight hug. 

"I'm okay Nyssa, I'm here, You saved me, it's okay." She says softly and rubs Nyssa's back. 

"I wouldn't of been able to forgive myself if you died Habibti." Sara shakes her head, "stop, it's okay I'm here, you saved me, like you always do." She smiles and kisses her cheek, "thank you. For everything." She says and walks over to Ava who's sitting on the stairs. 

She plops down onto her lap and wraps her arms around Ava's neck. "You okay?" 

She takes Ava's hair out of it's neat bun and plays with it. Ava hums softly and buries her face in Sara's neck. "I'm good, just...calming down." 

Sara rests her head atop of Ava's and rubs her back. "Yeah, I get it. Today was, crazy. A day that I just want to put behind us." She says tiredly. 

Soon enough everyone gets brought home. And it's only the legends and Ava left on the waverider. 

Sara's laying in bed, Ava had been prohibiting her from moving more than necessary, saying she needs to rest, so Sara humors her. 

"Aves you okay?" Sara calls out, Ava went to the bathroom a while ago and still hasn't come out. 

Sara sits up when she doesn't get answer. She's about to get up when Ava walks out. Hair a mess, face red and eyes puffy. "Oh Aves. Come here." 

Ava walks over to her and Sara pulls her onto her lap, Ava's legs wrapping around Sara's waist and her arms around Sara's neck, sobs wracking her body. 

"Shh babe, I'm here, I'm okay," she holds Ava tightly and rubs her back, "what's wrong love?" 

Ava pulls back so their heads are resting against each other, "I I just, I know you're here and you're safe, but seeing you with that arrow in your chest, and blooding pooling from your mouth, it scared me so badly," she takes a shakes breath and closes her eyes, "I thought I was gonna lose you." She whispers and looks her in the eyes. 

Sara's heart breaks at the sight of Ava so torn up like this. She grabs one of Ava's hands and puts it on her chest. "You feel that?" Ava nods.

"That's my heart. The heart that beats solely for you. And it takes a lot more than an arrow to get rid of me. Three of them didn't work, so what makes you think one will?" She whispers. 

"I'm not going anywhere. You're not getting rid of me that easily babe. This canary will never stop singing, especially if I have you at my side. I'm here to stay, as long as you'll have me." 

Ava smiles and crashes their lips together. Sara responds just as passionately and holds her lover tightly against her.

When they break apart, their chests are heaving. "God I love you so much," Ava says against her lips. 

"I love you too. Even though you keep calling me Peter Pan," Sara teases and smiles when she gets Ava to laugh. She tucks a piece of Ava's hair behind her ear, "Come on babe, lets sleep. And then tomorrow, we'll start planning our long awaited vacation." 

Ava giggles and they get under the covers. Ava holds Sara that night, needing the reassurance that she's real, safe, and alive. Sara let's her, because she'll do anything for the woman she loves. 

They fall asleep together in each other's arms. The road ahead will still be tough. There are still anachronisms that need to be fixed, but for right now, the fight was finally over and they could finally be themselves. And the two woman couldn't be happier 

AN:I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it. See you in the next part!   
Byee   
Amanda❤️


	7. Laurel’s First Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Laurel's First Easter! Avalance and the Legends go all out and Cuteness ensues!

It's the night before Easter and Ava is playing with Laurel, who is almost a year old, her birthday is in a few weeks, while Sara hides eggs in the backyard for the baby to find in the morning. 

"Are you excited for the Easter bunny baby?" Ava says in her baby voice with a big smile on her face. 

"Bunnnnnnnn!!!!" Laurel gurgles out and bounces up and down while Ava holds her up. 

Ava laughs, "yeah baby, bunny. Can you say mommy? Huh? Can you say mommy?" Ava and Sara have been trying to get Laurel to say her first word, but all she's been doing really is babbling. 

"Mmmmmmm maaa!" Laurel giggles. "No baby Mommy, mooommmmyyy." Ava says smiling at her baby girl. 

Her and Sara are also in a competition to see whether she'll say mommy or mama first, and it looks like Sara is close to winning. 

"Maa!!" Laurel squeals and Ava huffs. "Come on baby, help mommy out pumpkin." 

Laurel leans forward and then falls on her butt and let's out a big belly laugh. Ava can't help but let out one of her own and she picks Laurel up and holds her up in the air. 

"You're so silly! Yes you are!" She brings her down and kisses her nose then puts her back up, Laurel letting out another squeal in the process. 

Neither girls heard the back door open and close, or the sound of footsteps getting closer. 

Sara smiles, watching her wife and baby play, listening to the sweet sound of their laughs. Laurel happens to look up and sees Sara. 

"Mamaaaa!!!!" She squeals and reaches out for Sara. 

Sara smiles big and swoops in to grab her baby, "yesss that's right baby! Mama mama mama!" Sara laughs and smiles triumphantly and looks down at Ava who has a little pout on her face. 

"Awe babe," Sara says teasingly and sits on the floor next to her, "don't worry, she'll be saying mommy in no time. It's just easier for babies to say mama." 

As if to prove her point, and maybe run it in, who knew, she is Sara's child after all, Laurel speaks up, "mama!" 

Ava cracks a smile and tickles her belly, "Alright trouble no need to mock me." 

Laurel laughs the loudest and happiest laugh you've ever heard. She tries to squirm away but Sara holds her in place with a laugh of her own leaving her lips. 

Ava stops when she sees her baby had laughed so hard she started crying. "Aww baby," she chuckles and plucks her from Sara's arms and holds her, small giggles still leaving the babies lips, "mommy's done, you can relax." 

Sara smiles big when she sees how Laurel immediately snuggles into Ava once she calmed down. 

Laurel closes her eyes, "mmmmoom," she sighs into Ava's neck. 

Ava gasps softly and holds Laurel just a little bit tighter. She looks to Sara and smiles a watery smile at her, "see, she said mom and mama in the same day, our baby is a genius." 

Laurel starts to get fussy and rubs her belly, telling her mommies that she's hungry. 

"Looks like someone is ready for dinner, you get her bottle ready please, I'm gonna see if she'll eat any of the spaghetti squash Z made yesterday." Sara nods to the first part but scrunches her face up at the second, "good luck baby, it's gross."

Ava smacks Sara's ass and laughs "it is not, ignore your mama, she thinks all healthy food is gross." Ava stands up with Laurel in her arms and walks into the kitchen. 

"Hey that's not true! I like strawberries! Strawberries are healthy!" She calls back as she makes Laurels bottle. 

"Babe, You drench them in sugar, therefore, they aren't healthy anymore!" She laughs and puts Laurel in her high hair. 

"Whatever," Sara laughs playfully and shakes the bottle and hands Ava the spaghetti squash. "She's not gonna like it babe, watch." 

Ava just shakes her head and puts some on the spoon and puts it in Laurels mouth. When Laurel does nothing but taste the food, Ava turns to Sara and smiles, "see she likes it." 

Sara tries to hold in her laugh and just points at Laurel. Ava turns her head only to see Laurel with the worst gagging face ever, spit out the food, and started crying. 

"Oh Laur," Sara says with hints of laughter in her voice and picks her up from the high chair and wipes her mouth. "Your mean mommy fed you yucky squash huh? I know, it's gross baby. Here, drink your baba." 

She shifts Laurel so she's laying in her arms and gives her the bottle and Laurel holds onto it. 

She looks up at Ava and sees her crestfallen face. She puts Laurel down in the play pen while she eats and walks over to Ava. 

She kneels in front of her and takes her hands in her own. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asks softly.

Ava looks up at her with sad eyes, "I'm a bad mom," she whispers. 

Sara's eyes go wide, "woah woah woah, where's that coming from?" She pulls a chair up so she's now sitting in front of her wife.

“I make her eat food she doesn’t like, when she wakes up crying in the middle of the night she only calms down for you, whenever we’re playing and she sees you she immediately reaches for you, I know you’re her mom too and I absolutely love that you have such an amazing bond with our daughter, but sometimes...,” she shakes her head and wipes her tears that have now fallen, “sometimes it hurts. Sometimes I feel like I’m such a mean and bad mom. Even you said so.” 

Sara sat there, stunned. She hasn’t seen Ava this lost, broken, and vulnerable in a long time. Not since they found out about 2213. 

“Oh baby.” She breathes out and cups Ava’s face in her hands. “You. Are. Great.” She says so softly yet so assuringly strong. 

“You are, an amazing mom. Yes me and Laurel have a strong bond, but so do you. Whenever she’s sick, tired, or not feeling well, she seeks out her mommy for cuddles. Whenever Gary freaks her out she always runs to her mommy because she knows her mommy will save her from Gary’s weirdness. And yes you may feed her food she doesn’t like, but babe, if it was just me and her she’d be living off take out, and that’s no way for a grown adult to live let alone a baby. And you have to know I was just teasing babe. You aren’t a mean mommy, you are the furthest thing from it.” Sara says and rests her forehead against Ava’s. 

“You are the greatest mommy in the entire world, and our baby, and all our future babies yet to come, are so so lucky to have you as their mommy. And I am so so lucky to have you as my wife and the mother of my children.” 

Ava let’s out a small sob and Sara pulls her into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get upset, I know you were just teasing, I just, I don’t know. My mind has just been all over the place lately.” 

Sara rubs her back and kisses the side of her head. “Don’t be sorry, it’s okay to have doubts, but it’s not okay to keep them all to yourself. I know I struggle with that too. So we both need to remember that we have each other, and that no matter what, our little family isn’t going anywhere.” 

“I love you Peter Pan,” Ava whispers and nuzzles Sara’s neck. 

Sara cracks a smile and rests her head atop Ava’s, “I love you too human shield.” Ava let’s out a little chuckle and they two just stay there, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Laurel finished her bottle and stood up in her crib, “mmmom, momm, mom!” She whimpers out to Ava and raises her arms with grabby hands. 

Ava smiles softly and stands up and goes over and picks up her baby girl. “Hi my beautiful baby,” she whispers and holds Laurel tight, her nose in her hair, getting lost in her sweet baby smell. 

As if Laurel could sense that her mommy was sad, she turns her head and takes her face in her tiny chubby hands, and plants a big wet kiss on Ava’s check. “Mom!!” She squeals and then hugs Ava tightly, as tight as an 11 month old can. 

“Awe thank you baby, mommy needed that.” Ava whispers and kisses the top of laurels head. 

Sara walks over to them and wraps her arms around her girls. “See, she loves you babe. Even if you did give her yucky squash,” she teases and kisses Ava’s cheek. 

“But seriously, we love you Aves, no matter what okay?” Ava just nods and leans into Sara. 

Sara smiles and turns towards Laurel, “can you say we love you to mommy baby girl? Huh?” She says softly tickling the baby’s belly. 

Laurel laughs her adorable baby laugh and mumbles, “ahhhh mmmm mmmuvvvv uuuuuuu mommmmmm!” 

Ava smiles the biggest and brightest smile, it could rival that of the sun, “babe did you hear that!?” She says excitedly.

Sara smiles and nods, “yeah babe, our baby’s a genius. Just like her mommy.” 

“I love you mama,” Ava says softly and kisses Sara’s lips. 

Sara hums softly into the kiss and then pulls away, “I love you too mommy.” 

Not being the center of attention is not a good thing for baby Laurel, so she whines and puts her hands on both her mothers faces and tries to turn their faces towards her, as if she’s saying ‘pay attention to meee.’ 

Ava laughs and blows a raspberry on her cheek, “it’s not nice to interrupt little bunny.” She says in her baby voice reserved only for Laurel, obviously. 

She just squeals and hug her mommy and pushes Sara away as if to say my mommy. Ava laughs a happy and loud laugh and holds onto Laurel tightly. 

Sara, pretending to be hurt, puts a hand to her chest and lets out an over-exaggerated gasp. “Hey, that’s my woman there missy!” 

Sara moves forward to go and hug Ava but Laurel pushes her away and cuddles back into Ava, “noooooo mmmmmeee mom!” 

Ava smiles adoringly down at Laurel, “awww my baby.” 

Sara’s heart swells with love and happiness at the sight of her girls, “I love you both so so much,” she says and kisses the top of laurels head and sneaks Ava a kiss. 

“We love you too,” Ava smiles and starts rocking Laurel who lets out a big yawn. 

“Ohh is our little bunny tired?” Sara whispers and rubs her fingers through laurels soft baby curls. 

She got another yawn in response. Ava continues to rock their baby and relaxes into Sara’s arms. “Lets go put her to bed so we can finish getting everything ready for our baby’s first Easter,” Ava says softly. 

Sara nods and they walk together to Laurels room, which is painted a soft purple, with gigantic flowers along each wall, and “Laurel Avaiana” painted in a darker purple above her crib. 

Ava carefully places Laurel in her crib, and Sara lays her blanket lightly on top of her. Both women kiss their baby goodnight and turn to leave.

Ava flips on the canary night light before walking out and Sara closes the door behind them. 

Ava wraps her arms around Sara’s neck and rests her head on Sara’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Sara asks while wrapping Ava securely in her arms. 

“For being you. For being an amazing mama. For being an amazing wife. For being the woman I’m truly, madly, and deeply in love with.” She whispers and holds onto her tighter. 

“Oh baby, you never have to thank me. I will always be those for you and our baby. Even if I’m being a stupid asshole. I’ll always love you and Laurel, and I’ll always be devoted to making you two happy.” Sara says kissing the patch of skin on Ava’s shoulder. 

Ava just smiles and relishes I’m being in the love of her life’s arms. 

After a few minutes Sara pulls away and kisses Ava’s nose, effectively making her smile and giggle. “I finished putting her Easter basket together, I’ll bring it down before she wakes up tomorrow. Let’s go to bed love.” 

Ava smiles and takes hold of Sara’s hand and leads them to their room. 

They both change into their underwear and oversized sleep shirts. Ava wearing Sara’s old Starling University shirt, and Sara wearing Ava’s old Harvard law shirt. 

They get under the covers and Sara lays on her back and Ava lays her head on Sara’s chest. “I love you Sara.” 

Sara wraps her left arm protectively around Ava’s waist and runs her right hand through her hair. “I love you too Ava. With all that I am.” 

Ava hums happily and they fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

*Easter morning* 

Sara wakes up first, surprisingly. She kisses her sleeping wife’s head and slowly gets out of bed so she doesn’t wake her. 

She grabs Laurel’s Easter basket and brings it downstairs and puts it on the kitchen table. She spends the next hour or so getting breakfast ready when she sees the legends walking up to their door before they even knock. She opens the door and they all come inside, each with an Easter basket. 

“Awe you guys, you didn’t have to get her anything.” Sara says and hugs them all. 

Amaya smiles and takes the basket from her wife and puts it on the table with the rest. “Of course we did. How could I not get my god daughter anything for her first Easter?” 

Zari smiles at her wife and looks around, “so where is our goddaughter? Auntie Z wants some cuddles.” 

Sara chuckles as she puts the last basket on the table, “she’s still asleep, I’ll go get her and Ava. Maya and Z, I have all the stuff for breakfast on the counter, everything’s already made and ready except for the eggs. So if you wanna start making a big batch you can. After Laurel opens her baskets we’ll eat, and then it’s egg hunt time.” Sara says smiling and goes upstairs to wake her favorite girls. 

She walks into her and Ava’s room first and sits on the edge of their bed. She moves her hair from out of her face and leans in and kisses her softly, slowly moving their lips together. 

Almost immediately she felt Ava smile and start kissing her back. She pulls Sara’s bottom lip between her teeth and sucks gently then lets it go with a ‘pop.’ 

Sara blushes lightly and looks lovingly at her wife. “Morning gorgeous. Happy Easter.” 

“G’morning love, Happy Easter,” Ava stretches and then sits up and pecks Sara’s lips once more. “Is Laurel up yet?” 

Sara shakes her head, “no but the legends are here. Amaya is finishing breakfast and the rest are sitting in the living room watching baseball.” Ava chuckles and shakes her head. 

“Of course,” she says fondly, loving having their dysfunctional family here with them. 

Sara smiles and kisses her cheek, “you get dressed, and I’ll go get the princess.” 

Ava says okay and gets up to get ready. 

Sara walks quietly into Laurels room and sees that she was right on time. Laurel had kicked off her blanket and was stretching, her arms raises high above her head and her legs sticking out straight. 

“Good morning Princess!” Sara says excitedly and picked her up, “happy first Easter baby bunny!” 

Even though she just woke up, Laurel squealed happily and hugged her mama. 

Sara giggled and hugged her back. “Alright bunny, time to get dressed.” 

She lays Laurel down on her changing table. She changes her diaper, “ewwwww stinky butt!” She says making a face that Laurel laughs at. 

She puts a new diaper on her and grabs her outfit, a white onesie that said “Laurel’s First Easter,” written in purple, white stockings with Easter eggs on them, a pink and purple tutu, white sandals, and a headband with bunny ears on it. 

She puts it on her, with little fuss from Laurel which was a miracle, and stood her up on the changing table. “Ohhhh look at my beautiful princess!” Sara says and blows raspberries on laurels cheeks and places kisses all over her face. 

Laurel giggles and laughs, trying to do the same to Sara. Ava comes in and pulls out her phone and starts to record them. 

After a few moments and decides to make her presence known. She keeps recording and walks over to them, “Happy First Easter pretty girl!” She smothers Laurel with kisses of her own.

She passes her phone to Sara when Laurel reach for her. She grabs her baby and spins her around, that has Laurel cracking up. 

She sets her on her hip and kisses the dizzy giggly baby’s head. “Can you wave to the camera? Wave like mommy!” Ava says and looks at Sara with the camera and waves at it. 

Laurel just looks at her for a second and the starts copying Ava. “Yayyy! Good job baby!” Sara says smiles and waves back at her, this making Laurel wave faster. 

The family’s little bubble is burst when Zari walks up the stairs and stands in the doorway, “Hey, stop hogging my goddaughter! Some of us want to actually see her,” she teases them. 

Laurel goes nuts when she sees one of her godmothers and starts leaning and reaching for her. Zari smiles big and takes her from Ava. 

“Hi pretty princess! I’ve missed you! Happy Easter!” Zari says in an excited baby voice that has Laurel’s never ending smile growing even larger. 

Ava and Sara smile at the two and grab each other’s hand. “Let’s go downstairs, I’m sure the others want to see her, no hogging the baby Z.” Ava teases Zari back and the four of them walk downstairs. 

The rest of the morning and really the rest of the day, go perfectly. Laurel got so utterly and completely spoiled by her aunts and uncles, getting anything from toy rattles, bottles, building blocks, dolls etc. 

Breakfast was spent talking, sharing stories, and being especially thankful for the invention that is a bib, Laurel managed to get food all over it, thankfully none of it got on her outfit. 

When it was time for the egg hunt, Ava and Sara each held one of their daughters hands and helped her walk around the yard and pick up all the eggs that were hidden. 

Since Laurel was too small and couldn’t have candy, Sara filled the eggs with fruit snacks and the baby puffs that dissolve in their mouths, Laurel had a lot of fun opening the eggs and eating the puffs. 

All and all, it was an amazing day, and the perfect first Easter for their little bunny. 

And as they all sat around the fire that night in the backyard, everyone wearing sweatshirts, and Laurel wrapped in her favorite fuzzy blanket with her favorite bear that Dinah gave her when she was born on Ava’s chest, who was sitting on Sara’s lap, everything thing stayed perfect. 

With her daughter snuggled in her arms, herself wrapped up in her wife’s, and their dysfunctional family surrounding them, there’s no place else Ava would rather be.


	8. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a rewrite of the scene between Avalance from the latest episode with the ending they both deserve. Enjoy!!

"Ava wait!" Sara calls out and goes after Ava. 

"Ava please, you know this plan will work, you just have to trust your gut." She says stopping behind Ava. 

Ava whips around, "use my gut?" She asks incredulously.

"The gut that was manufactured to factory settings?" Sara sighs and looks down.

"The same gut that 11 other Ava's used and got killed?" Ava keeps going. 

Sara takes a step forward and pleads with her. "Ava please, just trust me." 

"No you don't understand!" Ava says, "this plan breaks every rule in the book. And all I have right now are the rules okay?" 

Sara shakes her head, "you have me," she says softly and pulls Ava into a long slow kiss. 

She pulls back and looks into Ava's eyes, "none of the other Ava's has me. They didn't have what we have." 

"What are you doing?" Ava whispers vulnerably. 

"I'm admitting something that could save us both." Sara takes a deep breath and looks into Ava's bright blue eyes. 

"I love you." 

Ava stares at her, and for a moment feels relieved, but then shakes her head and composes herself. 

"There is no me to love," She chokes out and turns to move away. 

No, Sara thinks to herself, I won't let her walk away again, not without a fight. 

Sara grabs Ava's arm and turns her towards her, "Yes there is Ava! You are not them. You are not where you came from!" 

"Sara I'm a clone! I was manufactured in a lab! My memories and feelings aren't real! I'm just a government lackey who happens to be replaceable! I'm not real!" Ava shouts at her, the tears streaming down her face. 

Sara pulls Ava into her quarters and sits her down on her bed. "Let me ask you something. And don't overthink it, just answer me honestly." 

Sara straddles Ava and takes her face in her hands, "do you love or care for me?" She asks softly. 

"Yes," Ava whispers immediately. 

"Was everything we did together, real or fake?" 

"Real." 

"Am I real or fake?" 

"Real." 

Sara places a soft kiss to Ava's head, "your past, and your memories, may have been erased and fabricated, but we can make new ones. Real ones, meaningful ones. Ava you are real. It doesn't matter where you came from or that you're one of thousands, you are the only Ava that I will ever care about." 

Ava has tears running her face, "how can you say that? How can you even look at me knowing I'm a clone." 

Sara shakes her head and pulls Ava to her chest, "because your are extraordinary Ava Sharpe. You could stand within an army of those clones and I would know which one of them were you." 

"How?" She says softly with tears still in her eyes.

"Because you're my Ava, and I would know my beautiful, genius, pain in the ass anywhere," she smiles when Ava let's out a small laugh. 

"Your Ava huh?" She says and wraps her arms around Sara's waist. 

Sara smiles and wraps her arms around Ava's neck and nods, "my Ava. If you'll have me. I know I messed up, and I am so so sorry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry it took Damien Fucking Darhk to make me realize I'm a self-righteous idiot and that I am hopelessly in love with you. I'm sorry." 

Ava says nothing but pulls Sara in for the most passionate kiss they've shared. Ava's hands pull Sara tighter against her body and Sara's hands are on Ava's neck pulling their lips as close as possible. 

They take turns dominating the kiss and fighting for control. When they finally pull away they're breathing heavily and they rest their heads together. 

"I'm sorry," Ava whispers against Sara's lips. 

Sara shakes her head and pecks her lips softly, "it's okay, just promise me one thing." 

Ava looks up, "anything."

"Just promise me that you'll keep talking to me. About your fears and doubts. And please Ava, please promise me that when we go out there to fight Mallus, that you won't be reckless because we can just 'go pick up another one of you,' because I can't. I can't lose you Aves, you're it for me. No other version or clone of you will be my Ava, it won't be you," she lowers her voice, pleading with her, "so please, promise me." 

Ava kisses away the tears that have fallen down Sara's face and moves the piece of hair on the side of her face behind her ear, "I promise Sara." 

Sara looks into Ava's eyes and whispers, "I love you Ava." 

Ava smiles for the first time during their conversation, "I love you too Peter Pan." 

Sara laughs and hugs Ava tightly. She closes her eyes and breathes in the smell that is uniquely Ava. 

"I missed you so much," Sara mumbles into her shoulder. 

Ava kisses the side of Sara's head, "I missed you too." 

Sara squeezes her one more time before getting up and walking over to her nightstand. "What're you doing?" Ava asks and turns to look at Sara. 

Sara says nothing but opens the top drawer and takes out a piece of paper. 

She closes the drawer and walks over to Ava and hands her the piece of paper. 

Ava opens it and it feels like she's gotten the wind knocked out of her. The paper said, "this spot is reserved for the girlfriend of Sara Lance." 

Ava looks up at Sara, not knowing what to say. Lucky for her, Sara speaks first. 

"Put it back," Sara says softly. 

"What?" Ava asks in confusion. 

"Put it back," Sara says again and then suddenly it clicks in Ava's head and a big smile comes across her face. 

She stands up, walked over to the side of the bed where she used to sleep, and put the note under the pillow. 

Sara walks over, wearing a small, knowing smile, and pulls Ava into her arms from behind. "You kept it." Ava says in a soft voice. 

"Of course I did. I couldn't throw it away. It was the last thing I had of you. The last piece of my heart," Sara said burying her head in between Ava's shoulder blades. 

"Well, I promise you, you won't ever lose me again, not if I can help it," Ava says Turing around and pulling Sara into her embrace. 

"Promise?" She whispers

"I promise," Ava says in a strong but soft voice, and holds onto tighter to her girlfriend.


	9. Before I Go

It started off like any other mission. The legends were sent to 1958 to retrieve an anachronistic baby, who turns out to be the queen of England. 

They located the baby, she was in possession of a drug king pen, of course, and his wife. Sara, Nate, Mick, Amaya made friends with the family and were invited over for dinner that night. 

The rest of the legends were back on the waverider trying to fix Gideon and the Time Corp, because someone, Zari, decided to hack Gideon, again. 

So while that mess was getting fixed, they were dealing with the anachronism. Getting the baby alone was proving to be difficult, and Sara was losing her patients. 

Nate and Amaya finally found an opening. They offered to take care of the baby while the wife had to use the bathroom and Sara and Mick were talking to the husband. They quickly transported back to the waverider, curtesy of the time courier Sara "borrowed." 

Sara and Mick we're going to make their exit when Sara notices that this man looked eerily familiar. She notices a shadow outside the window and her eyes widen. 

"Oh shit," she breathes out. 

"What's wrong boss?" Rory asks looking around. "Mick we have to go now!" She says and pushes him out towards the door. 

Out of nowhere a figure dressed in all black repels from the ceiling on a scarf, league style. "Fuck." Sara whispers under breath. 

"Amaya open a portal! Now!" Sara yells into her comm and starts to fight the league assassin. 

The portal opens and Sara pushes Mick in, three more league members enter the house. "Gideon, Project Armageddon!" She yells and fights them all off. The King Pen and his wife already dead, thanks to the league members. 

"Captain are you sure?" Gideon's voice calls out. 

"Gideon Now! Armageddon!" She screams at the AI. The waverider locks down, "prepare for time jump." Gideon's voice sounds throughout the waverider. 

"Sara No!" Zari yells and starts running to the portal. 

"I'm sorry" the portal closes before Zari could get through and the waverider time jumps out of 1958. 

Sara finds her opening and runs out back, the league members following. 

She stops in her tracks, she's surrounded now by 6 league members. "Finish her," one of them says in Arabic. " yes Ta-er Al-Safer" They all reply in kind. 

Sara knew this place seemed familiar. Because when she, Ray, and Kendra we're stuck in the 50's and she rejoined the league, this was her first mission. 

Two of the assassins charge at her, swords drawn, she whips out her bo staff and easily deflects their attacks. She doges on lunge and swings her bo down onto one of their necks and ducks and knocks the other off their feet. 

And they just keep coming. One assassins after the other, but they were no match for her. The real At'Taïr Al'safer. She makes quick work of all of the assassins, leaving just her and her younger self. 

"It takes a lot more than that to try to kill me," Sara says in Arabic. 

"Then I shall just kill you myself," younger league Sara replies in English. 

Their bō's clash together, and they fight back and forth for what seems like forever, they're evenly matched. Thy are the same person after all. 

But younger Sara has claimed the darkness inside of her, and embraced it, which presents an opening for her to strike her dagger into Sara's stomach. 

Sara's eyes widen and she falls to the ground. League Sara has no expression on her face, she makes no sound, she just turns and leaves, leaving Sara in a pool of her own blood that's growing bigger by the second. 

Sara knew this was the end. The legends weren't coming. She made sure of that. She closes her eyes and tries to remember all the good times she's had in life. 

Images of her mother, father, and Laurel flash through her mind. Family dinners, movie nights, and sleepovers in her sisters room. But then another face flashes in her mind. She sees blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. 

Ava.

Sara opens her eyes and gasps, she never got to tell her. Tell her she loves her. Tell her she wants to be with her. And now she'll never get the chance to. 

Panic rises in her chest, not because of her impending death, but at not being able to tell Ava how she feels. 

She raises her arm and taps the comm in her left ear. The secure line that was connected directly to Ava. 

"What is it Captain Lance? Some of us have important jobs to do, like fixing time-" Ava goes on, half teasing and half serious but Sara cuts her off. 

"Ava!" Sara says in the strongest voice she could muster. 

Ava instantly knew something was wrong. "Sara? What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

Sara takes in a shaky breath, "y-yeah I'm fine. I...I need to tell you something. And you need to promise you won't interrupt." 

Ava, who's sitting at her desk in her office stands up, her arms crossed with worry and confusion evident of her face, "Okay I promise." 

Sara takes another deep breath and winces in pain, "when I met you," she spit blood out of her mouth, "I thought you were an uptight, stubborn, stick up her butt pain in the ass." 

"Uhh that's rude, and I-a" Ava starts to argue, "You said you wouldn't interrupt!" Sara musters up in the best semi yell she could. 

"Fine. Continue." Ava starts pacing back and forth listening to Sara's voice, something isn't right. 

"But then you saved me," She whispers, " I've always found you attractive. How could I not, you're gorgeous, but when you pulled me out the void, your chest heaving and hair down in a beautiful mess, my heart stopped." 

Sara takes aa big of a breath she can, blood starting to fill her lungs, "And I realized something," she's started crying at this point. 

And so has Ava, throughout Sara's confession, she's gotten the sense that something is very wrong. Her suspicions are confirmed when she hears Sara's small sob, " What'd you realize Sara?" She asks in a small soft voice. 

"I-I r r-realized that I love you," she lets out a relieved breath, "I love you Ava Sharpe. And I had to tell you before I.." Sara trails off, physically not being able to speak. 

"Before what?" She gets no response

"Before what Sara?" She says frantically, getting more scared by the second. 

"Before I g-go," She gurgles out, blood now pouring from her mouth. 

"W-what do you mean before you go? Where are you!?" Ava yells into the comm, getting her time courier ready. 

"I-it d-doesn't m-matter Aves. I-it's too late," Sara whispers. She stares at the night sky, looking up at the stars. 

"No no no, Sara you tell me where you are, please, please tell me," Ava sobs and clutches the sides of her desk until her knuckles turn white. 

She manages to whisper out her location and keeps watching the stars. 

Ava quickly opens a portal to the location Sara gave her. She steps through and sees Sara's body lying in the grass. Not moving. 

"Sara!" She yells and runs over to her. She slides to her knees and looks Sara over. There's a dagger in her stomach, and there's so much blood. So much blood. 

"A-Ava." Sara whispers and looks at her, unshed tears in her eyes. 

Ava let's out a sob and grabs Sara's hand in hers, "hey you," She says softly and puts her other hand on Sara's cheek, "I'm gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be okay." 

Sara shakes her head and squeezes her hand, " I love you." 

Ava shakes her head, "No, stop. This is not the end. You're not dying. Not again. Especially not on my watch." She picks Sara up in her arms and opens a portal to the waverider. 

When she steps through with a barely conscious Sara in her arms, the legends, who were all yelling at Gideon and surrounding the control panel, looked at her. "Oh my god," Amaya gaps and brings her hands to her mouth. 

Ava just shakes her head at them, saying not right now, and runs to the med bay, but the door won't open. "Gideon open the door!" 

"I'm sorry Agent Sharpe. I have strict orders from Captain Lance to commence project Armageddon." The AI says to her. 

"Captain Lance is about to die!" Ava shouts, "screw her orders, you won't have a captain anymore if you don't!" 

The doors open and she rushes in and sets Sara down on one of the medical chairs and attaches the cuff to Sara's wrist, "Gideon fix her! Please," She sobs and holds Sara's other hand in her tightly. 

Hours later, Sara is stable and alive. 

Ava not once left her side. She refused to. She sat next to Sara the entire time, their fingers intertwined and her head resting on Sara's legs. 

Ava had just fallen asleep when Sara started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times and looked around, she's in the medbay, she didn't die. She remembers what happened. 

She remembers Ava coming to get her. Ava. Sara wakes up a little more at the thought of her and just now realizes that there's a weight on her legs. 

She looks down and sees Ava's blonde hair cascading down her back and tear stains on her face. 

She goes to speak but her throat is dry. She coughs and tries again, "A-Ava," she gets out in a horse and scratchy voice.  

Ava groans and turns her head away but then realizes that that was Sara's voice. She shoots up and looks at Sara. 

Sara smiles softly, "Hey."

Ava shakes her head and tears fall down her cheeks, "no! You knew something was up with that mission, and when you realized what it was you sent your team away, made sure they couldn't come back and save you, and then took on 7 trained assassins! One of them being your younger self!" Ava stands up and yells. 

Sara opens her mouth to cut in but Ava doesn't let her. 

"No! You're gonna let me finish!" Sara just nods. 

"You took on your younger self who embraced the darkness inside of her. She had the upper hand you the moment you started fighting. And then when you're about to die, only then did you tell me how you felt. How do you think I felt knowing that the woman I am falling in love with was dying and I didn't even know it til it was almost too late," by the end of her speech her tears are now constantly flowing down her face.  

"You're in love with me?" Sara says with a smile growing on her face. 

Ava shakes her head and looks down but a small smile makes it's way on her face. She walks back over to Sara who is now sitting up and puts her hands on her face. 

"Yes, I'm hopelessly in love with you," She whispers and kisses Sara softly and sparks fly. Their lips fitting perfectly together as if they were made for each other. 

Ava pulls back and looks at Sara with fire in her eyes, "but I swear to god if you do anything like this again you'll be sorry. Do you understand me?" 

Sara nods and wraps her arms around Sara's waist, "loud and clear babe. I promise I'll try and be a little less reckless." 

It's not exactly what Ava wanted but she'll take it, as long as her canary lives, everything will be  okay. 

"I love you Sara" 

Sara cradles Ava's cheek in her hand and looks into her beautiful baby blues, "I love you too."


	10. The Daughter’s Of Athena and Ares

AN: Hey guys!!! So I had a request come in to do a Harry Potter or Percy Jackson AU! I will be doing both but here's the Percy Jackson one! Ava(18) is the daughter of Athena and Sara(17) is the daughter of Ares. This takes place in camp halfblood, post lightening thief but pre sea of monsters. Enjoy!!! ❤️  
————————————————————————

They were complete opposites. She was poised and wise like her mother. And she was brutish and smug like her father. They were polar opposites, yet they fit together perfectly, balancing each other out. 

After Zeus' bolt was stolen, and a war of the gods almost broke out, The King of the Gods reversed his rule about God's not being able to see their children. 

So now, currently, Sara and Ava, along with many of their siblings and cousins, are on Olympus, visiting their parents. 

Most parents don't play favorites, but the gods of Olympus aren't most parents. 

Sara Drake, daughter of Ares and Dinah Drake, was The God of War's favorite child. Sara was currently with her father in the training hall. The reason Sara was Ares' favorite was because she's the only one, that's ever been able to best him in battle. 

Their swords clash against each other and her siblings cheer Sara on. 

She ducks under one of Ares' strikes and hits him in the back of the knee with the butt of her sword, making him topple over. 

She twirls her sword around and stands above him, "you're getting sloppy dad, you gettin old on me?" Sara taunts easily. 

"Ohhhhhhh," her brothers echo out. Oh, Sara was also the only daughter of Ares'. 

She had a sister, Clarisse, but she died a few years ago on a quest to find an entrance to The Labyrinth. Sara had been devastated, but she moved on, knowing that's what her sister would've wanted. 

Ares lets out a small laugh, and kicks out his daughters feet from under her, "now now Sara, don't get too cocky my dear," Ares taunts back and her brothers laugh. 

Sara huffs and bends her arms back and flips upright and spins around, catching her father off guard, knocking away his sword and putting hers to his neck. 

"Yes father," she says with a smug smile on her face. 

"Bested by your daughter again brother?" Says a teasing, yet not so much, voice from above them. 

Both father and daughter look up towards the voice and see none other than Athena and her daughter Ava. 

Sara looks straight to Ava and smiles at her, Ava waves and smiles back. 

"I let her win sister," Ares says looking at his sister. Sara turns away from Ava and pushes her father, "you did not! I nested you as always dad." 

Ava giggles and Ares shakes his head with a small smile, "Yes you did my child. And I could not be prouder." 

Sara smiles a big smile, she lived to make her father proud. And to make Ava happy. 

Sara hands her brother Elias her sword and he takes his turn sparring with their father. 

Sara walks over to the mother daughter duo and bows her head slightly as a sign of respect, not only because she's a god, but because she's her girlfriends mother, "Athena," she says with a gentle calmness in her voice. 

Athena smiles at her daughters girlfriend, "Sara, how are you young one?" 

Sara gives Ava a kick peck on the lips for a hello and turns back to the goddess of wisdom, "I'm good, tired from sparring, Happy that I was able to best father again." 

Athena laughs softly, "I do love seeing my brother get his ass handed to him, especially by his daughter. Your sister would be very proud Sara." 

Sara stands up a little straighter at the mention of Clarisse, but nods and gives Athena a small smile, "thank you." 

Ava gives her mom a look for mentioning Clarisse to Sara and links hers and Sara's arms together. 

Ava was Athena's favorite child. Although all her children were well versed in battle and all carried her wisdom and sensibility within them, Ava embodies the traits wholeheartedly but also had a passionate and soft personality to those who deserved it. 

Prior to walking in on the sparring session between father and daughter, Ava spent the morning with her mother, tending to the owls and having her mother test her. Athena would give Ava a scenario and Ava had to come up with a wise and best course of action. 

The mother daughter duo often spent time together. Whenever Ava wasn't with Sara, training, or on a quest, she was with her mother. 

Back with the trio, Athena gave Sara an apologetic look, "I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you Sara." 

Sara shook her head softly and smiled, "it's okay, it was a long time ago, I shouldn't be getting upset over this anymore." 

Athena stepped closer to Sara and put both hands on her shoulders, "she was your sister Sara, there's no time limit on how long you can grieve her loss. Ava told me how hard it was when you lost your mother, and then to lose your only sister two months later," Athen shakes her head slowly and Sara looks down sadly, "you've had to endure great loss Sara, it's okay to still get upset. I'd be worried if you didn't." 

"Thank you my lady," Sara looks up once more, with tears in her eyes and gratuitous smile on her face. 

Athen just smiles and places a kiss to Sara's head. She does the same to her daughter, "now I would love to spend time with you girls but I have an important meeting with Zeus within the hour. So you girls head back down to camp and I'll see you tomorrow okay?" 

"Yes mother," Ava says and hugs her mother gently, "I love you." 

"I love you too my dear, tell Anabeth I wish to see her as well. She has not come to see me in quite some time." Ava just nods and lets Sara say her goodbyes to her mother. 

Athen pulls Sara into a soft hug, "I hope you know that since the moment you and Ava got together I always thought of you as a daughter." 

Sara smiles and lets out a small sob, "thank you, it's an honor to be thought of as such. And thank you for taking the role as my mother, I love you." 

"I love you too dear young one." Athena smiles at both girls and goes on her way. 

Ava smiles and links their arms again, "you Alright?"

Sara nods and places a kiss on her cheek, "I'm fine, just missing them both. But I'm honored that your mom feels the way she does and I'm so happy that I have you by my side." 

Ava blushes and they make their way back down to camp. 

When they get back the majority of the half bloods are still on Olympus. "Wanna head to my cabin since all the boys are still with my father?" 

"Sure babe," Ava says and they walk towards the Ares cabin. 

Walking towards the cabin the couple runs into Anabeth and Percy. "Hey Sar, hey Ava," Percy says and hugs them both. Anabeth does the same and smiles at her sister. 

"Hey guys. Oh Beth, mom said she'd like to see you, you haven't gone to see her in awhile, she misses you." 

Anabeth nods, "yeah I've been meaning to go but I just honestly haven't gotten a chance." 

Ava nods but doesn't quite believe her younger sister, "Okay, well we'll see you later, make sure you go see mom Beth." 

The two walk away and finally make it to the Ares cabin. Since Sara was the only daughter in cabin, there was an entire part sectioned off to give her privacy, even though Sara didn't mind and loved to mess with and hang out her brothers. 

The two walk into her side of the cabin and she pulls back the wooden sliding door that separates the rest of the cabin. 

She turns around to see Ava laying on her bed, motioning her to come over. 

Sara smirks and walks over to her. Crawls onto her bed and over Ava. She then sits down so now she's straddling her. Sara bites her lip and moves her hands under Ava's shirt.

Ava let's out a gaps and arches up into her touch. "I've missed you," Sara whispers and moves her hands up higher so she's cupping Ava's breast's and she leans down and captures her lips. 

Ava moans into the kiss when Sara squeezes her breasts and the fabric of her bra rubs against her nipples. "More," she breaths out, "please." 

Sara smirks, "since you asked so nicely." She sits back up and pulls Ava with her. She goes to pull Ava's shirt off but all of a sudden the ground shakes. 

They both groan and get up, "you've got to me kidding me. What now?" 

Sara looks out the window and sees the barrier shaking. "We got barrier action!" She yells at Ava and she grabs her sword and runs out of the cabin, Ava not far behind with her own sword. 

All the halfbloods still at camp meet up and watch the barrier. 

"It's chill. The barrier's holding!" Grover calls out. 

But then, they unexplainable happens, 3 Cerberus', three headed dogs, and 2 nemean lions, burst through the ground. 

They hear a splash and the sea monster Scylla and half a dozen sirens emerge from the water.   
"Percy, Ava! Take the Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Apollo kids and fight Scylla and the sirens! Everyone else you're with me!" 

Percy nods and starts moving but Ava hesitates, "Ava go! I'll be okay!" She nods and follows Percy. 

Sara watches Ava for a second before she runs off to fight one of the Cerberus' with Anabeth and Grover. 

Sara's twin brothers, Elias and Eric, are fighting off another Cerberus, the Hephaestus children the last one, and the rest of her brothers and the Demeter kids each fighting a lion. 

With a swipe of its paw, the Cerberus Sara was fighting swiped at Anabeth and Grover, knocking them both out, "Anabeth! Grover!" 

Sara slices the beasts leg and it howls out in pain, she takes her shot and jabs her sword through its heart, but not before one of its heads manages to bite down on her shoulder, 

"AHHHHHH!" She screams out in agony and falls to the ground. 

Meanwhile Percy, half of the Apollo kids, and the Hermes kids were taking care of Scylla, Percy using his powers, Apollo's kids using their bow and arrows, and the Hermes kids using their flying shoes and swords to attack from above. 

Ava, her siblings, and the Aphrodite and the other half of the Apollo kids dealt with the sirens. 

The sirens were easy enough to take down, if you kept your focus and tuned out their captivating song. Ava struck down the siren in front of her and she looks over to see a siren going to stab her youngest sister in the back. 

“Irina!” She yells and the siren turns towards her, they strike each other at the same time. 

Ava’s blade going through the sirens stomach, and the sirens going through Ava’s shoulder. The siren screams and falls to the ground, Ava grunts in pain but pulls the sword from her shoulder. 

Percy and the others manage to chase Scylla away back to where she came from. 

Thankfully no one on their side of camp died, Ava’s being the worst injury. 

They don’t hear any more fighting, meaning that the others defeated the Cerberus’ and the lions. 

Ava wraps her good arm around Irina and they start walking over to the others. 

“Sara!!” They hear the Ares twins scream. 

Ava pales and runs towards the scream, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. 

“Oh my god,” she breathes as she sees Sara’s nearly unconscious form laying next to a dead Cerberus. 

A huge nasty bite spanning from the top of her shoulder down across the top of her left breast and end above her elbow. 

The Cerberus thankfully didn’t bite completely through her, but she definitely had many broken bones. 

“Sara!” Ava cries out and rushes to her side. She takes Sara’s right hand in her own and puts her other hand on her cheek, “talk to me babe.”

Sara opens her eyes and looks at a blurry Ava, “A-Aves?” She whispers and slowly moves her good arm and put her hand over the one Ava has on her face. 

“I’m here, I’m here. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.” Ava cries, tears running down her face. 

Unexpectedly, Ares, Athena, and Apollo appear before the group of halfbloods. Under normal circumstances they would all bow their hands, but these weren’t normal circumstances. 

The three gods rush to the two blondes and kneel beside them. 

“Oh my child,” Ares says softly, he looks up and sees the dead Cerberus next to her, “you went down fighting, i am so proud of you.” He says and looks around to see two more of them, and the lions and the sirens. 

“This was an invasion, and I intend to find out who ordered it.” Ares growls out and turns to Apollo, “can you heal her?” 

He nods and moves closer to her, “I will do my best.” 

Athen goes around and wraps her arms around Ava. She feels a wetness on her hand and looks and sees her hand covered in Ava’s blood. 

“Ava you’re hurt!” She says with a worried look. 

“I’m fine mother, it’s Sara I’m worried about,” Ava says in a shaky voice. Athena just nods and holds her daughter. 

Apollo closes his eyes and starts mumbling in Ancient Greek, his hands glow as bright as the sun, and Sara’s wounds start to heal before their very eyes. 

A few moments later Apollo opens his eyes, “I’ve done all I can, I healed the worst of it, but her collar bone is still broken and she hasn’t to be in a sling for awhile.” 

Ares puts a hand on his shoulder, “thank you brother.” Apollo nods and attends to his children and the rest of the injured. 

Sara is more alert and awake as Ava helps her stand up. “Let’s get you to the medical tent and get you a sling,” She says and helps Sara walk to the tent, their parents following close behind. 

Ava sits Sara down on a bed and goes to get her a sling. When she comes back over Sara finally gets a good look at Ava, “you’re hurt!” She says and gently pulls Ava down and looks at her shoulder that’s still bleeding. 

“Babe I’m fine, I promise, I just need to patch this up and I’ll probably need a sling like you, I promise I’m okay.” 

Ares steps up and places a gentle hand on Ava’s good shoulder, “Come with me, I’ll patch that right up.” 

Ava stands and hands her mother the sling and bandages for Sara. 

Ares takes her to the other side of the tent peels back the ripped part of Ava’s shirt. “I heard the other children speaking of your bravery in combat, and your protectiveness over my daughter,” He says in a calm soft voice as he cleans and puts bandages on Ava’s shoulder, “I wanted to commend you for your skills, and thank you for the love you clearly have and show for my child.” 

Who knew, that the feared god of war, could be so emotional and gentle? But in this moment he was not Ares the god of war, he was Ares, father of Sara Lance, his beautiful daughter. 

“You don’t need to thank me, she’s worth it. I’d do anything for her,” she says softly and winces slightly as he helps her into the sling. 

While Ares helps Ava, Athena takes a seat next Sara and rubs her back softly. “May I?” She asks as she holds up damp cloth to wipe the blood off of her arm. 

Sara nods and lets Athen help her. The Cerberus ripped her sleeve clean off, which made cleaning her arm easier for Athena. 

“You saved my daughter Anabeth, thank you,” she says wiping away the blood and bandaging up the remaining cuts. 

“She’d do the same, but I’d never let anything happen to her. Besides Ava, she’s my best friend,” Sara smiles and flinches hard has Athena moves her broken shoulder and arm into the sling. 

“You were a true warrior out on the battlefield today Sara, I’m proud to call you my daughter,” Sara smiles and hugs Athena gently, “thank you.” 

They both stand up when Ava and Ares walk over, “well we have to get back to Olympus and figure out who ordered this attack on our beloved children,” Athena says. 

They four say goodbye to each other and Sara and Ava walk hand in hand back fo the Ares Cabin. 

They get stopped numerous times on the way, giving hugs and high fives and fist bumps to their family. 

They almost make to the cabin when Sara hears her name being called out. 

She turns around only to have Anabeth crash into her. She bites back a wince and hugs her back as best she can with one arm. “I’m okay Beth,” she says and hugs her best friend even tighter. 

Anabeth pulls back and smacks Sara’s uninjured arm, “Don’t you dare scare me like that again! You understand me Lance?” 

Sara chuckles and nods, “loud and clear Chase.” 

Anabeth hugs her again when she hears a slight cough. 

She turns to look at her older sister. “Hi, remember me? Your big sister? Who also got stabbed by a siren if you were wondering.” 

Anabeth laughs and hugs her sister just as tightly as she had Sara, “sorry Aves, I’m happy you’re okay.” 

Ava chuckles and kisses the top of Anabeth a head, “it’s okay kid. Go get some rest, I love you.” 

“Love you too,” She says and nudges Sara before she leaves, “love you ya idiot.” 

Sara shakes her head, “love you too Beth.” 

Ava takes Sara’s hand and they walk into the cabin and the twins run up to their big sister and hug her tightly, “ughhhh all this hugging!” She teases but ruffles both of their hair, she hugs her other brothers, and they all hug Ava as well. 

“Listen up,” She says in a strong voice, “I’m proud of you, all of you. I’m honored to call you my brothers, and I know Clarisse would be proud of you too.” 

They all nod at her and she nods back. 

Sara turns and leads her girlfriend into her room, and shuts the sliding door. She sighs and leans her head against the wood. 

“Hey,” She hears Ava’s soft voice call out, “come to bed, let’s just forget about today and get some sleep.” 

Sara nods, kicks off her shoes and carefully slides under the covers and next to Ava. The only good thing about them being injured was that Ava injured her right shoulder and Sara her left, so when they laid down next to each other, they were able to intertwine their fingers and hold each other’s hands. 

They get as comfortable as possible and give each other a goodnight kiss. 

They whisper their I love you’s, and fall into a peaceful sleep, safe and sound, in each other’s embrace.


	11. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meets the Arrow Family!

"Aves calm down, it's gonna be fine," Sara says trying to calm down her normally composed no nonsense girlfriend. 

"But what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not good enough for you? I'm a clone for god sakes Sara!" Ava cried out, pacing in Captain's quarters. 

Sara got up and took Ava's hands In hers. 

"Okay one, they are going to love you. And you wanna know why?" Ava let's out a quiet "why?" 

"They'll love you, because I love you. And because you make me happy, the happiest I've ever been, so from that alone, they'll definitely love you." Sara says and kisses her cheek. 

"You're also not an assassin or a vigilante frat boy and you follow rules so you'll definitely score point with my dad." She teases and winks at Ava. 

"And two, you are good enough for me, you're way more than good enough. Trust me, they'll see that," she puts a stray piece of Ava's hair behind her ear. 

"And three, how many times do I have to tell you that just because that's where you came from doesn't mean that that's who you are?" 

Ava looks away and Sara gently grabs her chin and moves her face so she's looking into Ava's eyes, "you are your own person Ava. You have your own feelings, memories, and personality, you are you." 

Ava nods and blinks a couple of times to keep the tears at bay. 

Sara smiles softly and leans up and kisses her slowly. Ava sighs and melts into her girlfriend's lips. Her hands move to Sara's waist and Sara's move around Ava's neck, both trying to pull the other closer.

Eventually the need for air became an issue. They slowly pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. 

"Stop worrying, my parents are going to love you okay?" 

Ava nods, "Okay. Okay" 

Sara beams at her and pecks her lips again and grabs her leather jacket, "ready to go?" 

Ava took a deep breath and smiled back at Sara, "ready babe." 

Ava uses her time courier to open a portal in front of her girlfriends parents house. 

The portal closes once they step through and Sara takes Ava's hand in hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

Sara opens the door to the house and walks in excitedly. She hasn't seen her parents in months. 

"Sara!" Her mother calls out and walks over and hugs her tight. 

"Mom!" Sara hugs her mom tight, "I missed you." 

"I've missed you too sweetie." Dinah pulls back and sees Ava, "you must be Sara's girlfriend Ava, it's so nice to meet you," Dinah says warmly and sticks her hand out. 

Ava relaxes a bit and shakes her hand, "Yes that's me, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Lance." 

Dinah waves her off, "please just call me Dinah.  Quentin, Sara and Ava are here!" 

Ava gives her a small smile and a nod. She tenses a bit when Quentin walks in the room and Sara shoots her a reassuring look. 

"Baby!" Quentin says with a smile on his face and engulfs his daughter in a big hug. 

"Hi daddy," Sara beams and hugs her dad just as tightly, she's always been a daddy's girl. 

Sara pulls back and grabs Ava's hand, "Dad, this is my girlfriend Ava. Aves this is my dad." 

Ava shakes Quentin's hand and smiles at him, "it's nice to meet you Sir." 

Quentin shakes her hand firmly and gives her a hard stare. 

Ava's nervous but she holds his stare with confidence and sure enough, he cracks a smile, "You as well, come, dinner is just about ready," he waves them into the dining room. 

Once Quentin and Dinah leave Ava let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sara hangs up their jackets and rubs Ava's shoulders, "see, everything is going fine, relax." 

Ava closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Okay, I'm good." 

Sara smiles and grabs her hand and leads her into the dining room. Dinah and Quentin have already set the table and are sitting next to each other on one side of the table. 

Ava pulls out a chair for Sara and motions for her to sit down. Sara blushes slightly and sits down and Ava pushes her chair in. 

Ava then sits down herself and places a soft kiss to Sara's cheek. 

Quentin nods his head in approval and Dinah smiles happily at her daughter. 

They make their plates and start small talk. "So, Ava," Quentin says, "how did you meet Sara?" 

Ava knows that they both know of time travel and she decides she doesn't want to lie to them. 

"Well the first time I met Sara, her and two of the other legends broke into the Time Bureau. At the time I was an agent, and currently I am the director." 

Quentin chuckles, "why does that not surprise me?" He raises his eyebrows at the last part, "wow, that's quite an achievement." 

"Thank you sir," Ava smiles softly.

The night goes on and Sara's parents tell Ava stories of Sara as a child, and Ava is loving it. 

"So one day, we were both at work, when we get a call from her daycare," Quentin starts, "she had to of only been about 4 or 5. So we get a call saying we need to get their immediately."

Ava raises her eyebrows and looks at Sara, "what did you do?" She laughs. 

Sara raises her hands and shakes her head, "I don't know!" She giggles.

Ava turns back to Quentin and listens to the rest of the story, "so I get there first, and I see other police cars and my heart starts racing. I go talk to my friend Joe who was there and he told me that they couldn't find Sara. So we start going crazy looking for her." 

"Where was she?" Ava asks 

"This little trouble maker had somehow climbed into the rafters of the ceiling and fell asleep." 

Ava laughed, "of course you were a little ninja as a child." 

"Ava what were you like as a child?" Dinah asks with a sweet smile. 

Ava's smile dropped and Sara gave her mom a look. "Mom" Sara starts but Ava cuts her off. 

"It's fine Sar," she looks at Dinah, "let's just say I didn't have much of a childhood." 

Dinah goes to apologize but Ava waves her off, "it's fine, really. I don't like to talk about it anyway." 

Sara looks at her with worry and rubs her back. Ava leans into the touch but mouths I'm fine to her. 

Sensing that a change in topic is in order, Quentin stands up, "so, sweetheart, tell us about your travels. I'd love to hear what you've been doing." 

They all move to the living room, Ava sits on the recliner and pulls Sara on her lap, needing her close. 

Sara tells her stories of time travel, holding Ava close, and with Ava chiming in every once and a while. 

It's about 10pm when Sara looks at the clock.

"Sorry cut this short daddy but I promised Felicity that we'd stop by tonight," Sara gets off Ava's lap and hugs her parents. 

"It's been fun baby, come visit again soon okay?" 

Sara nods into her dads chest, "I will, promise." 

She hugs her mom tightly and Ava hugs Quentin, "thank you for having me sir, it was a pleasure." 

Quentin pulls back and smiles, "thank you for taking care of my daughter. You're a good one, but if you hurt her, there will be hell to play." 

Ava nods and has a small smile, "trust me, I have no intention of doing so," she looks over at Sara and sees her laughing with Dinah, "she's special, she's real, and I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with her. As long as she'll have me." 

Quentin pats her on the back with a small smile and Dinah hugs Ava, "thank you for keeping her safe. And I'm sorry if I upset you earlier." 

Ava hugs her back, "I'll always keep her safe, and don't worry about it, you couldn't of known that it was a sore subject." 

They grab their jackets and say their final goodbyes and walk hand in hand towards the arrow cave. 

"You okay Aves?" Sara breaks the silence

"Yeah I'm good, it went so much better than I thought it would. I really loved hearing all about little Sara," Ava smiles and pulls Sara close and wraps her arm around her shoulders. 

Sara giggles and puts her arms around Ava's waist, "I told you they'd love you. Especially my dad." 

Ava hums softly and they get to the infamous arrow cave. Ava wasn't nervous about meeting Team arrow, which surprised her, so when the elevator doors opened she walked out calmly, her arm still wrapped around Sara. 

"Sara!" Felicity jumped up and rushed over to the other blonde and hugged her tightly, "I wasn't sure if you were still coming. I mean I know you said you were but it was getting late and I mean you're a time traveler so you're never really late so I assumed that-"

Sara chuckles and shakes her head, "you're still cute." 

Sara turns back and grabs Ava's hand, "Babe, this is the one and only resident genius Felicity Smoak, Felicity, this is my girlfriend, Director of the Time Bureau Ava Sharpe." 

Felicity blushes and then shakes Ava's hand, "nice to meet you Ava, can, can I call you Ava?" 

Ava laughs, "is she always like this?" 

Sara nods, "yep, always." Ava shakes her head with a smile, "Yes you can call me Ava." 

Felicity smiles, "great. Well you guys are just in time if you wanted in on a little action. I just sent the team out to deal with a few of Dias', our new bad guy, men, I sent them to two locations, so if you want, I'm sure they could use your help?" 

Sara looks to Ava with a knowing smirk, "what do ya say babe? Wanna go kick some ass?" 

Ava smiles, "you know it love." 

Sara smiles and turns to Felicity, "give us a minute to suit up and we'll be right back." 

Ava opens a portal to the waves and the duo step through. And just like they said, literally a minute later, the canary and time director are back in the arrow cave.

Sara in her black and gold canary suit and Ava in her all black suit from 2213. "Where to Overwatch?" 

"Damn you two look badass," Felicity smiles, "the glades, by that clock tower." 

Sara nods, "you guys still have my bike?" She asks already walking towards the elevator. "You know it, in the garage" Felicity says and tosses Sara the keys.

"You're the best Felicity!" Sara catches them and soon the two of them are in the garage and Sara is mounting the bike and turning it on. 

She turns to her girlfriend, "you coming?" 

Ava gulps at the sight of her girlfriend, in all black and gold leather, mounting a motorcycle, looking sexy as hell. She snaps out of it and nods and gets on behind her and wraps her arms around Sara's waist. 

Sara smirks and revs the engine and then takes off towards the clock tower. Sara parks her bike a block away from the clock tower. The sounds of a fight echoing in the distance. 

Sara hops of the bike and whips out her staff. She turns to Ava, and sees her standing their with her hair down and her baton out. 

"Damn, my girl is hot," Sara says and whistles. Ava shakes her head and nudges Sara's shoulder, "let's go dork." 

Sara grabs her arm and leads her toward the clock tower, "we've gotta make a good entrance babe." 

Ava huffs and rolls her eyes but smiles at Sara and follows her to the top of the clock tower. She ties one end of her golden league scarf to one of the poles on the outside and wraps the other end around her body. 

She breaks down her staff into two, and puts them in the holder at the small of her back. 

She look to Ava and holds out her hand, "do you trust me?" 

Ava takes her hand and kisses Sara softly, "with my life." 

Sara smiles and holds Ava to tightly to her body. She drops them out of the broken window and they repel down to the ground, Sara flipping them, and unraveling herself from the scarf. 

Their feet hit the ground and they immediately enter the fight. Sara connects her staff and immediately swipes at a guys feet and swings it around her back and knocks another one in the head, both of them falling the the ground. 

Ava kicks a guy in the head and strikes another guy with her baton and takes them both out. The last of the guy are brought down and they walk over to team arrow. 

"Hey Ollie, what's up?" Sara smiles and holsters her staff. 

Oliver laughs softly and pulls her in for a hug. "What are you doing here?" 

Sara pulls back, "had dinner with mom and dad, and wanted to officially introduce you all to Ava." 

Ava steps up and stands next to Sara, "sooo, Guys, this is my girlfriend Ava, Aves, this is Oliver, John, Dinah and the rest of the newbies." 

Ava waves, "nice to officially meet you all." She wraps her arm around Sara's shoulder again and Sara does the same to her waist. 

"Overwatch we good?" Sara says into the comms.

"All good Canary, you and the rest of team are all clear to head back. SCPD are on their way," Felicity says and the team all look at each other. 

Sara smirks at Ollie, "race ya?" 

"You're on." Sara grabs her scarf and Ava's hand and they sprint to her bike, "Babe hold this." She hands Ava her scarf when they get on the bike. 

They speed off and see the others on bikes as well. Sara laughs loudly, and it's so care free that Ava smiles the biggest smile she has in a long time. 

They make it to the arrow cave and rush in, "Ha we made it first!" Sara cheers and runs over to Felicity who gave her a high five. 

"No fair! You cheated!" Oliver called out as he and the rest of the team entered the cave. 

"How did we cheat?" Sara called out with her hands on her hips. "I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out. For all I know you could've use your time ship thing or whatever to get here first." 

Ava laughs, "oh I could so see you doing something like that babe." 

"Ha! See even your girlfriend is on my side." Oliver said and hung up his bow. 

"Avessssss," Sara groans, "not helping"

"Sorry love." Ava said and walked over and kissed her cheek. 

"So how long are you two staying?" Dinah asks and sits in a swirly chair. Sara looks at her phone, it's 11 now, "well we should be getting back soon, it's dangerous to leave the legends without supervision. And we have one more person to see before we go." Ava sends her a confused stare but Sara just smiles.

"Already? But we didn't get to hang out," Felicity pouts. 

"Aweee Lys," Sara hugs her, "I promise we'll be back soon."  

She digs in one of her pockets and hands her an earpiece, "that comm is linked directly to mine, so if you ever need me and Legends or just wanna talk, I'll be here." 

Felicity smile and hugs her again, "I've missed you Sara." 

Sara smiles and hugs the blonde hacker tightly, "I've missed you too." She pulls back and kisses her cheek, "don't hesitate to use that, I've missed our talks," Sara winks and says goodbye to everyone. 

She grabs Ava's hand and waves at them, "He gives you trouble, you just call me and I'll beat up for you Lys," Sara says gesturing to Oliver. 

Felicity laughs and Oliver raises in hands in a "What did I do?" Manner. 

Sara smiles and leads Ava as they walk out into the crisp night air. 

"Where are we going? I thought that was everyone" she says still confused. "You'll see." 

Their walk is silent, and Ava grows more confused when Sara leads them into a cemetery. They stop in front of a gravestone and it all makes sense. 

Sara kneels down, and touches the stone, "Hey Sis." 

Sara took Ava to meet her sister. Ava looks at her girlfriend, and then gets on the ground next to her. 

Sara has tears in her eyes and she grabs Ava's hand. She takes a shaky breath and speaks, "There's someone I want you to meet Laur." 

Ava squeezes her hand to comfort hurt and Sara lets out a small sob, "Ava, this is my sister, Dinah Laurel Lance. Laurel," the tears fall down her cheeks, "this is my amazing girlfriend Ava Leigh Sharpe. She's so smart Laurel. She's easy on the eyes too." 

Ava let's out a little laugh and kisses Sara's cheek and puts her other hand on Laurels gravestone, "Hi Laurel. I've heard so much about you. I promise I'm taking care of your sister," she turns to Sara, "I wish I could've met her." 

Sara smiles through her tears, "she would've loved you." 

Ava wiped her tears away and they just sat there. Sara telling her stories from their childhood, and reminiscing on her fondest memories of them. 

About an hour later Sara squeezes Ava's hand, "let's go home babe." 

Ava smiled and stood up, pulling Sara with her. She opened a portal to her apartment and turned back to the stone and placed her hand on top of it, "Goodbye Laurel." 

Ava backs away and let's Sara say her goodbyes. 

Sara places her hand on the stone and closes her eyes, "I miss you so much. Goodbye Laur, I love you," she kisses her hand and places it over laurels name and turns back to Ava. 

Ava grabs her hand and they walk into her apartment. 

When the portal closes Sara plops down onto the couch, still in her suit. Ava sits next to her kisses her forehead. "I Love you," She says softly, lips brushing against her soft skin. 

"I love you too."


	12. Nightmares aren’t just dreams

AN: Hello loves, I'm sorry I haven't been consistently updating like normal. It's been a rough week and I'm just starting to feel in the right mind again. Sooooo, Ava and Sara are in bed together when Sara has a nightmare. Ghosts from her past come back to haunt her.   
————————————————————————

She's tied up. In a scarily familiar place. Her clothes torn and her body spent. He had promised if she helped him with the experiments then he wouldn't hurt her. 

He lied. She hears the door open. She smells him before she can see him. And then he's there. On top of her, hands roaming her body. 

"No! Get off of me! No!!"

Sara jolts awake screaming. Her chest heaving and tears streaming down her face. 

She looked around but it still liked she was on the freighter. On the Amazo. With him. Even though she was awake, she was still reliving her dream. Her nightmare. A hand touches her chest and Sara jumps a mile.

"No! Get away from me!" She falls off the bed, scrambling into a corner. 

Ava sat there for a second, stunned. She's never seen Sara like this before. She looked into her lovers eyes and her heart broke at what she saw. 

Fear. Pure fear and endless pain were what her eyes showed. 

Ava slowly got up and sat a few feet in front of Sara. "Hey, Sara, it's just me, Ava. You're safe love. Nobody is going to hurt you, no while I'm around." 

She moves a little bit closer when she sees the fear lessen in Sara's eyes and she looks more aware of her surroundings, "come back to me Peter Pan." 

Sara hears her. She hears that soft, familiar voice, slicing through her memory, bringing her back to reality. 

Everything slowly starts to come back into view. Her bed, her desk, her bureau, her canary suit, all her things, and then Ava. Beautiful, comforting, concerned Ava. 

Sara blinks fast a couple of times and everything is back to normal, no traces of the Amazo and it's horrors anywhere. 

She takes in a sharp breath and her watery eyes turn to her girlfriend, "Aves?" 

Ava smiles softly and scoots all way towards Sara so their legs are touching, "there's my girl." 

Sara just lets the tears fall. She lets them fall because she knows she's safe. Ava makes her feel safe, and she always will. 

"Oh Sara," she whispers and pulls Sara into her lap. 

"It's okay, I've got you. I'm right here, it's okay." 

She rocks them back and forth and rubs Sara's back. Sara has her legs wrapped around Ava's waist and her head buried in her neck. 

After a while, Sara's tears have slowed, and her breathing is mostly back to normal. 

Ava carefully stands up, making sure to hold on tight to Sara, and walks over to the bed. She sits them down and leans against the headboard. 

Sara picks her head up and looks at Ava, sniffling softly. Her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are red, but Ava still thinks she's beautiful. She's always beautiful to her. 

She cups Sara's cheek in her hand pecks her lips softly. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asks quietly. 

Sara opens her mouth and then closes it. Ava spoke up quickly, "you don't have to. Not if you don't want to." 

Sara shook her head and took both of Ava's hands in her own, "no i-I," she chokes up, "you should know. I've never told anyone about what happened to me on the Amazo. Not Rip, Oliver, Nyssa, my sister," she shook her head sighing, "no one." 

Sara took a deep breath and looked at Ava, "but you're different. You're my safe place. My home. Whenever I think of either of those things, you are what comes to mind." 

Ava smiles gently and kisses Sara's cheek, "I will always be that for you. I love you." 

Sara smiles for the first time that night, "I love you too." 

She takes a deep breath and shakily lets it out. "When the freighter found me, I was in nothing my bra and underwear and a silk robe, floating on a piece of wood. I thought I was going to die." 

Ava squeezes her hands and Sara leans into her, putting Ava's arms around her and hiding in her neck. 

"I remember two men, picked me up by the arms, and dragged me onto the ship. I keep pleading for them to let me go. But no one would talk to me, and their grips would just get tighter."

Ava is listening and trying her best to comfort Sara, holding her tight and planting light kisses to her head. 

"Then that's when I met Dr Anthony Ivo." She says his name so coldly that it sends a shiver down Ava's spine, and she holds Sara just a little bit tighter. 

"He told me that there was this drug called mirakuru, Japanese for miracle. He told me he wanted to save the world," her voice started to become shaky and she breathed into Ava's shoulder. 

"He said I could either help him with the experiments he performed, or become one. I actually believed him, when he said he was saving the world, so I helped." She squeezes her eyes shut and Ava felt tears seep into her shirt. 

"Shhhh it's okay, you don't have to continue," Ava whispered in her ear and kissed the side of her head. 

Sara nodded her head, "Yes, yes I do. You deserve to know. Besides, that's not what my dream was about, and it definitely wasn't the worst of what I did or what was done to me." 

Ava tenses when Sara says that last part. What did they do to her? What happen to my strong and beautiful girl? 

Sara pulls back but keeps her head down, "I helped Ivo the first few months, learning everything about the chemical composition of the drug and human anatomy and a bunch of other stuff. It was about a year later, a few weeks before the Amazo sank, when it all changed. I was monitoring a man, after having injected him with our latest attempt of the serum. He started convulsing almost immediately after it entered his system. He died right as Ivo walked in. I turned to tell him what happened but he slapped me before I could. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into his office. Threw me onto his bed-"

Ava's worst imaginations and fears were slowly coming true, "please tell me he didn't," she chokes out and grabs Sara's face in her hands. 

Sara's tears roll down her cheeks, "I can't tell you that," she whispers. 

Ava's heart breaks and she pulls Sara to her and holds her tight. "Oh baby, I'm so, so sorry." 

Sara clings to Ava and shuts her eyes tightly, "th-there's more." 

Ava pulls back and looks at Sara, "what happened?"

Sara gulped and wiped at her eyes, "I- I, He, he me got pregnant," she whispers looking down.

Ava’s eyes widen and her jaw drops, “oh my god.” 

Sara looks down again and tears stream faster down face. Ava recovers and wipes her tears and holds her, “what happened to the baby?” 

Sara sniffles and stands up, she walks over to her dresser and opened a small box and took out a handful of pictures. 

She slowly walked back over to Ava and sat back on her lap and gave her the pictures. 

The first picture Ava saw was of Sara and Nyssa, a tiny baby in Sara’s arms. 

“When the freighter sank, somehow the baby survived, and when Nyssa found me, found us, she took us to the league and they accepted us and the rest of that story is history.” 

Ava looks through the pictures, all of them were of the baby, with just Sara or just Nyssa or the both of them. 

“Her name was Amira, Amira Laurel Al Ghul.” Sara said softly.

“She’s beautiful,” Ava said kissing Sara’s cheek. Ava paused and looked at Sara with a confused expression, and she asks the dreaded question, “where is she?” 

Sara closes her eyes and her heart breaks, “She’s buried in a sacred field in Nanda Parbat.” 

“What happened?” She whispered. 

“Amina was about two years old, Me and Nyssa took her to our favorite place. A few miles away from our home in Nanda Parbat, a wide open yet secluded field, surrounded by beautiful flowers,” she smiles a little at the memories they had there, “Amina loved going there, she would toddle through the flowers, and giggle whenever she fell. She always picked flowers for the three of us and put the in our hair.” 

Ava smiles and pulls Sara into a hug, “she sounds like the perfect child.” 

Sara smiled, “she was,” her smile falls and she leans into Ava. 

“It was a normal day. Me and Nyssa had been away for a few days and Amina never liked being away from us for long and neither did we, so we took her to our spot. We were so wrapped up in watching her play that we didn’t hear them coming.” 

“Who?” 

“Malcom Merlyn and his followers,” she says angrily. 

“We noticed when it was too late. We stood up, shielding Amina, but she ran around us, and before we could grab her,” Sara’s voice cracks, “she was gone. They killed her. I had never seen Nyssa so rage filled. All I could do was fall to my knees, and take her into my arms. Nyssa fought Merlyn and his men and eventually back up came but Al Sa-him disappeared.” 

Ava’s heart broke for her girlfriend. For all the pain and loss she had been put through. “I’m so sorry babe, I’m so so sorry.” 

Sara didn’t have anymore tears to cry. “She was the light of my life, and she was ripped from my world. That’s when I let the darkness take over. And Ta-er Al-safer was truly born.” 

Ava just held her, comforting her in anyway she could. 

“I miss her so much. I hate that I can’t visit her.”

Once Ava heard that, she knew that she’d take Sara to see her daughter. She gets up and pulls Sara, “Come on, get up.” 

Sara looks at her confused, “why? What are you doing?” 

Ava just kissed her forehead, “just trust me okay? Can you do that?” 

Sara nodded and got up. She saw Ava putting her shoes on and did the same. “Ready?” 

Sara just stood there, “I guess, you gonna tell me where we’re going?” 

“In a minute,” Ava said and went to the fabrication and had Gideon fabricate a bouquet of flowers. 

She goes back to Sara and grabs her hand. 

“What are the flowers for?” 

Ava smiled, “you’ll see.” 

Ava opens a portal and pulls Sara through. When they walk through Sara drops to her knees. They’re in front of them, is a small stone with Amina’s name on it and Arabic script below it. 

Ava drops down next to her and grabs her hand, “I thought that maybe this would bring you a little peace. And if you ever want to go see her, just tell me and ill take you here.” 

Sara kisses Ava softly, “thank you.” 

Ava smiles, “always.”

Sara takes the flowers from Ava and moves closer to the grave. 

“Hi baby girl,” she says softly, “it’s mama. I know I haven’t been here in so long, and I’m so so sorry sweetie,” a single tear falls down her cheek. 

“But I’m here now princess, and I promise you I’ll be coming more often,” she looks down at her watch, it’s midnight. 

Another year falls and she rests her forehead against the cold stone, “Happy 9th Birthday Amira, 'ala'am yuhibu lak fatat haluatan. arhumia ya salamiti.” (Momma loves you sweet girl. Rest In Peace my princess.) 

Sara leans back on her heals and grabs Ava and pulls her closer. “Thank you for being here. She would’ve loved you.” 

Ava smiled and kisses the top of Sara’s head, “there’s no place else I’d rather be. I would’ve love to meet her.” 

Sara looked at her with a brilliant smile. Her memories of that time fading away. Her dreams could finally rest. No more nightmares plaguing her mind. But then again, nightmares aren’t just dreams. They’re memories.


	13. Laurel Meets Amina

AN: Hey all! So how did you all like my last update? I hope you have prepared yourselves because in this part Ava and a pregnant Sara take 2 year old Laurel to meet Amina. Enjoy everyone!   
Amanda❤️   
———————————————————————

Waking up to an empty bed was not a common occurrence in the Lance household. So when Ava moved to put her arm around her wife and was met with cold sheets, she shot straight up. 

"Babe?" 

She heard a groan coming from their bathroom and stood up. 

"In here Aves," Sara managed to croak out before heaving into the toilet again. Ava quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom and sat behind Sara on the floor. 

She held her hair and rubbed her back, "You okay love?" She asked softly. 

She was answered with Sara throwing up again. "Oh babe, I'm sorry." 

Sara wipes her mouth, flushes the toilet and waves her hand. "Don't be. We wanted another baby, I knew what I was getting into, it's a small price to pay for our baby." 

Sara leaned back against Ava and closed her eyes. Ava smiled and wrapped her arms around Sara's waist. Her hands resting on her stomach and her lips pressed gently against the side of her head. 

Sara hummed and placed her hands on top of Ava's. "You know I was never this sick with either Amina or Laurel, maybe we're having a boy this time." 

Ava smiled, "Well, we will find out in two months at our appointment." 

Instead of waiting and being surprised like they did with Laurel, this time they wanted to know. 

Sara just hums again and enjoys the feeling of her wife's arms around her. 

"It's the 16th," Ava whispered into Sara's ear. Sara nods, "Amina's 16th birthday, we're going today right?" 

"Of course, I made the food for our picnic last night, I'll hear it up before we go. You and Laur can pick flowers from out back, and I have the pictures already in the basket." 

Sara looked back at Ava and kissed her cheek, "you're amazing. Thank you." 

Ava smiles down at her and pecks her lips, "of course. Even though I've never met her, over the years it started to feel like she was my daughter too. And plus, it's her 16th birthday, it's a big birthday, also Laurel is visiting her for the first time." 

Sara turns in Ava's arms and hugs her tightly, "I love you." 

Ava smiles into her neck, "I love you too." 

Their moment is interrupted by a little body crashing into them, "MOMMA MOMMY!!" Laurel yells happily and with way too much energy for a two year old who just woke up. 

The couple laugh and open their arms for their daughter. "Hey monkey! Did you climb out of your crib again?" 

Laurel smiles a toothy smile and nods at Ava's question and squeals when Sara swoops her into her arms and throws her in the air and catches her, "that's my little ninja!" 

Ava laughs and shakes her head, "she truly is your kid. We're gonna have to lower the mattress in her crib so she can't get out." 

Sara brings Laurel down and rests her on her hip, both of them still giggling. 

"Okay, I'll do it when we come back." 

Sara then looks down at Laurel and kisses her chubby cheek, "are you ready to go meet your big sister?" 

From the moment Laurel was born, Sara told both Laurel and Ava stories of Amina, showing Laurel pictures and telling Laurel that Amina was her big sister and that she was an angel in the sky. 

"Sissy! My sissy is n anle!" Laurel squeals excitedly. 

"That's right baby, your sister is an angel. She's watching over you right now, making sure nothing ever happens to you," Ava said and ran her fingers through Laurel's short blonde baby curls.

Sara smiles at Ava and then stands up, "okay, I have to shower after throwing up that much, and you have to get the baby ninja monkey dressed and ready." 

Ava stood up and shook her head, "so she's a ninja monkey now?" 

"No, she's a baby ninja monkey, duh," Sara says with an "obviously" look. 

Ava just holds her hands up in surrender with a little chuckle and takes Laurel into her arms. 

"Come her baby ninja monkey, momma has to shower, she's gross," Ava says teasingly and runs out of the bathroom to avoid the wrath of her pregnant assassin. 

"Rude!" She heard Sara yell. 

Ava laughed and walked into laurels room, she placed Laurel in her crib while she grabbed her clothes. 

"So my princess, you wanna wear your purple dress and leggings that auntie Z and auntie Amaya got you or do you want to wear the pink one that grandma got you?" She asks Laurel holding the up to her. 

"Puplllllll!!!!" Laurel squealed, purple being her favorite color.

Ava smiled big and picked her up, "purple it is princess, do you have to go potty before mommy changes you?" 

They had started potty training her a few months ago and it was going really well, she's only had an accident maybe once or twice. 

Laurel nods, "yes mommy." 

Ava takes her to the bathroom in the hallway and sits her on the toilet. She goes to bathroom and wipes herself, with a little help from Ava, and then washes her hands. 

"Good job baby you're getting so big!" 

Laurel giggles and claps her hands, "me big!" 

Ava giggles too and picks her up, "yes you are! You need to stop growing. You have to stay mommy's little baby forever." 

Laurel just cuddles into Ava and Ava smiles and hugs her gently. 

"Alright monkey, lets get you dressed. Or momma's gonna yell at us if we're not ready." 

Ava changes Laurel into her white leggings and purple dress. The leggings were all white and the dress had a silver ribbon around the waist and the bottom was a little poofy. Then she put on Laurel's white sandals that had a little follower on them and put a purple headband with a flower on it on her head. 

"Look at my pretty princess!" Came Sara's voice from behind them. 

"Momma!" Laurel's giggles and makes grabby hands towards Sara. 

Sara, who’s wearing nice black jeans and a flowy white top with her hair curled, smiles and walks into the room and picks her up, "hi there beautiful. Mommy dressed you so nice today." 

"Hey! I always dress her nice," Ava says pouting. 

"Im just teasing babe," Sara laughs and kisses her softly, "go get ready love, I'll heat up the food." 

Ava smiles and kisses her back and goes to get ready.

Sara walks downstairs and puts Laurel in her high chair, “What do you want for breakfast baby girl?” 

“Nana!” 

“Banana it is Laur.” Sara cuts up a banana and puts it in a bowl and gives it to the two year old. 

She takes the food out of the fridge that Ava made last night and puts it in the oven to heat up. 

A few minutes later, Ava comes down also in Black jeans, with a blue button up and her hair in slight waves. 

She walks behind Sara and wraps her arms around her waist and puts her chin on her shoulder, “Hey you,” She says softly. 

Sara smiles and turns around, wrapping her arms around Ava’s neck, “hey gorgeous.” 

Ava pecks her lips softly, “you ready?” 

Sara takes a deep breath, it was always hard on Amina’s birthday, it was hard everyday, but with Ava and now Laurel by her side, it’s a little easier. 

“Yeah, let me just get the food and we can go.” 

Sara takes the food out of the oven, puts each thing in a container and then puts all of the containers in the basket. “Alright, everything is ready.” 

She turns around to see Ava tickling Laurel and Laurel laughing the biggest belly laugh ever. The sight bringing such a bright smile to her face. 

“Come in you two, it’s time to go see Amina,” Sara break up the two and picks up Laurel. 

Ava laughs and grabs the basket and open a portal to Amina’s grave. The family steps through the portal. 

When Sara looks go the grave, she’s shocked at what she sees. “Nyssa?” 

Nyssa whips around and she looks at Sara.

“What are you doing here Sara?” Nyssa narrowed her eyes at her. 

Sara looks at Nyssa confused and she starts to get defensive, “it’s Amina’s birthday. We came to visit.” 

Nyssa stands and looks at Ava and Laurel, “so you two married and had a child?” 

Taken a back by the sudden change in topic, Sara stutters a bit, “y-yes, we’ve been together for 7 years and married for 5. This is our daughter Laurel.” 

At the mention of her name Laurel smiles and waves but Nyssa’s eyes flash with anger. 

Sensing Nyssa’s change in mood and knowing how she is Sara quickly passes Laurel to Ava and steps in front of them. 

“Nyssa What is going on with you?” 

“You’ve replaced her,” she seethes. 

“What are you taking about?” Sara asks even more confused than before. 

“Amina! You replaced our daughter!” Nyssa yells and Laurel whimpers. 

“Hey! I didn’t replace Amina!” Sara yells back with fire in her eyes. “We gave Laurel her name in remembrance of her big sister and her aunt! I would never replace my baby! She was the light of my life! How dare you say that!” 

Sara’s screaming by the end and Laurel is crying. 

“Well than why show yourself now? You’ve never been to visit her. I come here everyday to visit our daughter. You have no business here, you lost that right the day you left.”

Sara’s face gets red and tears well in her eyes, “You told me to leave! What was I supposed to do? And I come here every weekend! I come for every birthday, holiday, and I put new flowers on her grave every time I come!” 

“You’re the reason she’s gone in the first place!” Nyssa spat at her. 

“Ahhhh!” Sara screamed and ran at Nyssa.

“Sara stop!” Ava yelled but could move because of Laurel. 

The two assassins had it out for each other, they matched each other strike for strike, blow for blow, but with her rage on her side Sara was able to land a hit to Nyssa’s face that had the former heir falling to the ground. 

Sara dropped to her knees and left out a heart wrenching cry. 

Ava rushed to her side and put a hand on her stomach, “Sara you have to calm down, she didn’t get any hits to your stomach right?” 

Sara takes a few deep breaths, tears still rapidly falling down her cheeks, she shakes her head no.

“You’re with child?” They hear Nyssa whisper. 

Sara looks up and nods. Nyssa closes her eyes and lets a few tears fall, “in so sorry Sara. For everything.” 

She comes a bit closer and kneels in front of her, “I’ve been so alone, I’ve been missing you and Amina so much recently that when I saw you and your family I just...broke.” 

She looks into Sara’s eyes, “I’m sorry.” 

Sara gets up onto her knees and wraps Nyssa in a tight hug. She shuts her eyes tightly, “it’s okay. I forgive you.” 

Nyssa holds her tightly, but is mindful of the growing baby inside her, “in so sorry about what I said, it wasn’t your fault.” 

Sara just shakes her head, “it’s okay. I’m sorry I lashed out. Maybe, maybe every once and a while we could go to the field, bring her favorite foods and sit there and just remember her.” 

Nyssa nodded into her shoulder, “I’d like that. Ava and Laurel should come as well, after all, Amina would have love to share that place with her little sister,” she says pulling back. 

Ava nodded and gave her a small smile but it didn’t reach her eyes, she did attack her wife after all. 

“I apologize to you Ava, my actions were extremely in the wrong and I apologize for making Laurel cry.” 

This time Ava’s small smile reached her eyes a little bit, “it’s alright. But don’t go attacking my wife ever again, and you” She turns to Sara, “don’t go instigating any attacks, especially carrying out baby.” 

They both nod and give each other a small smile. “Why don’t you stay Nys, we were going to have a picnic for Mina’s birthday, we have plenty of food.” 

Nyssa smiles at Sara, “I’d like that.” 

Laurel makes her presence known again by whimpering. Sara looks down at her baby and frowns at the tears still on her eyes, “oh baby come here.” 

She takes Laurel into her arms and holds her close, “momma’s so sorry baby girl, it’s okay. I got you baby bug.” 

Laurel’s tears stop and her whimpers turn to sniffles as she cuddles her momma. “see sissy?” She asks after a few minutes. 

Nyssa smiles when she hears Laurel, and so does Sara. 

Sara kisses her head, “yeah baby, lets go see sissy.” 

They all get up, Ava gets out the big blanket she packed and lays it down right in front of Amina’s grave. 

Sara sits down and stands Laurel up in front of her. 

Sara turns to face Amina’s grave and puts her hand on the stone. She closes her eyes and whispers a prayer in Arabic. 

She opens her eyes, kisses her hand and places her hand on Amina’s name. 

“Hi princess. Happy 16th Birthday,” Sara says softly. 

She turns to Laurel and Laurel walks to the grave, looks at it for a second and then copies Sara. 

She kisses her chubby little hand and places it on Amina’s name, “hap br-da Ina. My anel.” 

The three adults tear up at the sight, Ava feeling proud of herself as she had caught it on video. 

Nyssa sits across from Sara and takes something out of her pocket, a bracelet. 

Sara gasps, “I always wondered where that went, I never knew you had it.” 

Nyssa smiled softly, “it was all I had left of her.” 

She looks down at the bracelet and then looked up at Laurel, “Come here sweetie,” Laurel walked over and Nyssa carefully took the little girls hand in her own and put the bracelet around her wrist. 

“This was Amina’s, your big sisters, now it’s yours,” Nyssa said softly. 

“Nyssa you don’t have to do that, you should keep it, i-” Nyssa raises her hand and Sara stopped talking. 

“I want Laurel to have it, and I know Amina would want her to have it,” she said gently. 

Laurel looked at the new bracelet on her wrist and looked Nyssa, “dis wa sissy’s?” 

Nyssa nodded, “yes that was your sisters.” 

Laurel looked at Nyssa and then ran to the basket and pulled out her favorite little bear and ran back to Nyssa. 

Laurel stood in front of Nyssa and held the bear out for her, “habe.” (Have). 

Nyssa shook her head and looked to Sara and Ava for help, “no sweetheart that’s yours.” 

Laurel pushes it into her arms, “Ess, me habe me bankie and bacet,” she says holding up her blanket and the wrist with the bracelet on, “ou habe baba.” 

Nyssa looks at Sara who smiles and nods, Nyssa takes the bear and smiles at the little girl, “thank you, I’ll take good care of Baba, can I have a hug?” 

Laurel nods and climbs onto Nyssa and wraps her chubby arms around her neck. 

Nyssa closes her eyes and hugs Laurel closely. When they pull back Laurel places a kiss on Nyssa’s cheek and she runs to Sara giggling.

Sara catches her and kisses the top of her head, “you’re the best girl in the world.” 

Laurel smiles at her momma and then looks at Ava, “mommy food.” 

The three women laugh and Ava shakes her head, “Alright baby give mommy a second.” 

Ava takes all the food out and everyone makes a plate, Ava makes Laurel’s, and they all eat. While they eat Nyssa and Sara tell stories of Amina’s short life. 

Some happy, some sad, but all of them were cherished. They spent a few more hours there until Laurel started yawning. 

“Uh oh, it looks like it’s almost someone’s nap time,” Sara says and kisses Laurel’s curls. 

Nyssa smiles and helps Ava clean up, “today has turned out much better than I expected it to. Thank you.” 

Ava smiled, “you don’t need to thank us, you’re always welcome. You are a part of Sara’s life, you’re family. Whenever you need us, you can come to us. Laurel loved being here and talking with her new Auntie Nyssa.” 

Nyssa smiled wide, “she’s beautiful, and she’s so smart for her age. I can’t wait to see her grow up.” 

Sara came over with a sleepy Laurel, “you know, there’s a house for sale near us, I’m sure Laurel would love to see you more.” 

As if on cue Laurel sleepily reached out for Nyssa, “Atie Nys.” Nyssa takes her and holds her in her arms. 

“Would you like that little one? Do you want me to come live near you?” 

Laurel yawns and nods sleepily, “ess.” 

Nyssa smiles and kisses her head, “then I shall. Give me a few days and I’ll be there. We will still often come to see Amina right?” 

Sara nods, “yes, you’re more than welcome to come whenever we go, and if you want to go on a day that we haven’t planned then just tell me and I’ll take you here.” 

Nyssa smiles and hands Sara back Laurel. 

“I will see you soon, goodbye Sara, Ava,” she leans down and kisses Laurel, “goodbye little one.” 

Ava opens a portal and they walk through, Sara turns around, “say bye sissy,” she whispers. 

Laurel picks up her head and blows a kiss at Amina’s grave, “byebye sissy, wuv ou,” and the portal closes.


	14. Laurel Meets Team Arrow

AN: THIS TOOK WAY LONGER THAN I MEANT FOR IT TO! I'm soooo sorry everyone! Ive just been in a funk and I've been so busy with school. But I think I'll be back to writing regularly again soon. So without further A do. Two week old Laurel Meets Team Arrow!! Enjoy!!  
————————————————————————

"Wahhh! Wahhhh!" The cries of baby Laurel Aviana Lance sound throughout the previously quiet house. 

Sara groans and pushes Ava, "it's your turn." 

Ava groans and looks at her wife, "I got her last time, it's your turn." 

Sara gets up, "ughhh fine!" 

Sara walks over to the bassinet in the corner of their bedroom and looked down at the tiny human inside it. Laurel's hands and feet were scrunched up, her face was red and angry tears were falling down her cheeks. 

"Hey princess," Sara says in a soft voice and carefully picks up the two week old, "what's wrong baby?"

She cradles Laurel in her arms and her cries stop almost instantly, replaced by tiny whimpers. 

"Aww you just wanted your momma huh baby girl?" 

Sara bounces her gently and walks over to the bed, which now has a wide awake Ava leaning against its headboard. Sara sits in between Ava's legs and leans against her, Ava instantly wrapping her arms around them and putting her chin on Sara's shoulder. 

"Hi baby bug, why are you up so early?" Ava says in a gentle voice only Sara, and now Laurel, hear. 

Laurel looks up at her moms and her little lip sticks out and she whimpers softly. 

Sara's heart clenches and she kisses Laurel's head, "did you have a nightmare princess?" 

Ava holds Sara tighter and gently rubs Laurel's head. 

"It's okay Laur," Sara whispers, "momma has nightmares too. Every night. But wanna know how I get through it?" 

Laurel coos as if answering yes to her mommas question. "I wake up and look at your mommy, and now you, and I remember how lucky I am. And how much I love you and mommy and how much you both mean to me." 

Ava smiles and places a kiss to Sara's neck, "I love you Peter Pan." 

Sara chuckles and turns her head to kiss Ava softly, "I love you too human shield." 

Laurel stays awake for the next two hours, no matter how hard they tried. Even after Sara fed her, Laurel just didn't want to sleep. But finally after what seemed like forever, she went back to sleep. 

Sara gently placed Laurel in the bassinet and plopped face down on the bed. 

She was just about to close her eyes when their alarm went off. Sara quickly shot up and slammed her hand down on the alarm. She hovered for a few seconds, waiting to see if Laurel would cry. 

Luckily, she didn't and Sara breathed out. She plopped back down on the bed and groaned into her pillow. 

Ava giggled softly and ran her fingers through Sara's hair. "We might as well get up and get ready for the day." 

Sara rolls over and looks up at her wife, "whyyyy? We're not meeting up with everyone until like 5, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't kill us if we slept in. Besides," she pulls Ava down and rests her head on her chest, "we're both exhausted and everyone says to sleep when the baby sleeps."

Ava sighs in content and settles into the bed and holds Sara close. "Okay, that sounds so much better than my plan."

Sara nods her head and gums and closes her eyes and both women fall back asleep. 

When they wake up once more, again it's to Laurel's crying. This time, Ava gets up and let's Sara sleep just a little bit longer. 

Ava walks over to the bassinet and puts her left hand under Laurel's bottom and her right under her neck and head. 

She carefully picks her up and settles her down so Laurel's head is in the crook of her arm. 

"Shhh baby girl, mommy's here, don't cry Laurel. It's okay," the baby's face just gets redder and her cries get louder. 

Sara, woken by her daughters screams, looks at the time and sits up. 

"Hey," She says in a gentle voice so she doesn't startle Ava, "she's probably hungry. Its already 12 so she's probably starving." 

Sara takes off her shirt, leaving her naked from the waist up, and holds her arms out for the baby. 

Ava kisses Laurel's forehead and hands her to Sara and sits next to them, wrapping her left arm around Sara's waist and putting her chin on Sara's shoulder. 

Sara smiles and pecks Ava's forehead and brings Laurel to her chest and the baby laches on and sucks hungrily. 

"That will never stop feeling weird," Sara chuckles and rubs Laurel's head gently. 

Ava smiles and kisses Sara's shoulder, "what does it feel like?" 

Sara just keeps staring down at Laurel, "I don't know how to describe it, it's not like a bite, but it's just....weird. That's the only way I can describe it." 

About 20 minuets pass until Laurel finally unlatches. "Wow, someone was a hungry little girl," Sara says in a baby voice as she sits Laurel up on her lap, a hand holding the baby's chin and head up and the other gently tapping on her back to get her to burp. 

After a few taps Laurel lets out a big burp, "woah! That was a big one!" Ava laughs. 

Sara giggles and lays Laurel on her chest, "did that feel good baby? Are you all nice and happy now?" 

Laurel just makes little baby noises and her mommies smile at her. 

"You know what?" Sara asks 

"What?" 

Sara looks down at Laurel, "why don't we go surprise Auntie Felicity at work? I'm sure she'll love the distraction." 

Ava smiles, "that sounds like a great idea, lets get ready."

Sara smiles and gets off the bed and gently lays Laurel in the middle of it, putting pillows all around her just in case. She quickly goes into Laurel's nursery and grabs the outfit that Felicity had sent them. 

The outfit consists of a white onesie that said "Auntie's Little Hacker" black leggings and a purple bow and tutu. 

She walks back into the room to see Ava blowing raspberries on Laurel's tummy and Laurel giving her a gummy smile. 

"Ohhh look at that beautiful smile, you look just like your mama, yes you do. You are so beautiful!" Ava squeals and plants a million kisses all over Laurel's face.

The baby kicks her feet and puts her hands on her mommy's face. 

Meanwhile Sara is getting this all on video, "Awww look at my girls!" She ends the video and walks over and places a kiss to Ava's cheek and Laurel's nose. 

Ava smiles, remnants of her laugh still in her voice, "you got the outfit?" 

Sara nods, "I sure did, now let's get this beauty changed!"

Ava grabs the outfit and kisses Sara's cheek, "I got her, you get ready." 

Sara smiles and pecks her lips, "thanks babe." 

Sara walks off to get ready while Ava gets Laurel ready. 

"Hi there princess! You ready to go meet Auntie Felicity? She's been so excited to meet you monkey!" 

Laurel coos and Ava smiles, "you're so cute! Alright monkey, lets get you dressed." She picks Laurel up, grabs her outfit and takes her to her nursery. 

She lays Laurel on the changing table and changes her diaper, "ewww monkey! You stink!" She laughs and blows a raspberry on her tummy. 

Laurel smiles and waves her arms around. Ava quickly dressed Laurel as she was getting fussy,  and quickly puts on her bow and picks her up. 

"Shhhh baby you're okay," she rubs Laurel's back gently and the baby calms down and curls into her mommy. 

Ava turns around and goes back into her and Sara's room to see her wife walk out of the bathroom wearing black skinny jeans and a lose red top. 

"Look at your beautiful mama," Ava whispers loud enough for Sara to hear and turns to the side so Laurel is facing Sara. 

Sara smiles and walks over to them and kisses Ava softly, their lips moving gently against each other. 

They pull away and rest their foreheads against each other. Sara pecks Ava's lips once more and takes Laurel from her arms and cradles the baby in her arms, "you get ready, I told Felicity we'd be there in about a half hour."

"Okay, I just gotta change." 

Sara smiles and sits on the bed and looks down at Laurel, "I can't believe you're here baby girl, it's been two weeks and I just keep expecting to wake up and you be in my belly still." 

Laurel yawns and puts a hand on Sara's chest. 

Sara smiles, "oh no monkey you gotta stay awake for your crazy auntie," she moves Laurel so her left hand is cradling her head and her right is under her butt and she's holding her straight out. 

Ava comes out a few minutes later wearing black leggings and a black tank top and beige zip up sweater, "ready?" 

Sara smiles and stands up, shifting Laurel to her chest, "yeah, just gotta get her diaper bag packed. I just need to put diapers and bottles in it." 

Ava kisses her forehead, "I got it, meet me in the car." 

Sara pecks her lips softly, "you're the best Ava Lance." 

Ava smiles wide and looks at her girls, "I know," she winks and walks away. 

Sara shakes her head, "your mommy is gonna be the death of me baby girl." 

She walks into the nursery and grabs Laurel's jacket and little boots and puts them on her. Sara takes Laurel downstairs and grabs the car seat and buckles Laurel inside it. 

"Alright monkey, here's your bink cause I know in .2 seconds you're going to start fussing," she puts Laurel's binki in her mouth and the baby happily sucks on it. 

Ava walks to the door just as Sara picked up the car seat, "perfect timing babe."

Sara smiles and pecks her cheek, "as always love." 

Ava just smiles and shakes her head, and the family walk out of their house and to their car. Sara puts Laurel in the back, making sure the car seat is locked in, and leans down and places a soft kiss on her nose. 

"Get ready little one, cause your auntie licity is gonna cuddle you to death." 

Sara closes the door and moves around to the passenger side and hops in, Ava already waiting for her. 

"Ready to go?" Ava asked and started driving. 

Sara smiled, "yeah! I'm excited for Lic to meet Laurel, besides Amaya, Felicity has really been like my sister, especially after Laurel died." 

Ava takes one hand off the wheel and puts it on Sara's thigh and squeezes gently. Sara smiles and looks out the window. 

A few minutes later and the little family pull up to Palmer Tech and walk inside. They take the elevator to the top floor where Felicity's office is, only to find she's not there. 

"Must be in the bunker," Sara murmurs quietly and adjusts her grip on Laurel's car seat. 

They walk back into the elevator and take it down. All the way down. 

They walk out of the elevator to see Felicity typing furiously and Curtis working behind her. 

"Oh if you guys are busy we can come back later?" Sara teases

Felicity snaps her head up and her eyes go straight to the baby carrier. She squeals and runs over.

Sara carefully puts down the baby carrier and hugs her best friend, "Hey you." 

Felicity hugs her tightly, "Hey!! I thought you were coming later! And at the house." 

Sara laughs as Felicity lets go to hug Ava, "that was the plan but we got a little bored and the baby had a little fuss this morning so by the time we got to you guys she'd be out and not waking up anytime soon." 

"But," Sara bends down and gently takes Laurel out of the car seat and stands back up. "The little miss is wide awake now and ready to meet her Auntie Felicity." 

"Awwwww look at her!" Felicity gushes and brushes the baby's cheek softly. 

"Hello there little one, you're so beautiful. Yes you are," Felicity whispers. 

"Take her Lic," Sara says and hands her the baby.

Felicity takes Laurel in her arms and holds her close. "Hi," she whispers softly, "you're so beautiful." 

She bounces up and down slightly and keeps talking to the baby girl. 

"I'm your auntie Felicity, yeah. I'm gonna teach you eeeevverything I know. Yes I am, you're gonna be the smartest girl in the world!" 

Sara laughs and leans into Ava who kisses the top of her head.  "They're gonna be as thick as thieves," Ava whispers. 

Sara nods, "she's gonna have her master the arts of hacking by the time she's five." 

Felicity scoffs, "please, you underestimate my abilities." 

Sara laughs, "do not get my daughter on any watch lists Felicity Smoak." 

Felicity sits down with the baby in her chair, and spins around, "no promises!" 

The two blondes shake their heads and lean against the wall, watching Felicity swoon over baby Laurel. 

*Ding* The elevator opens and in comes the rest of team arrow, Oliver, Dinah, Dig, and Rene. 

"Sara," Oliver walks over and hugs her tightly, "I thought you were coming later?" He pulls back and greets Ava with a hug as well. 

"Hey Ollie." Sara hugs him back with a smile, "Yeah we were but we wanted you guys to see Laurel while she was awake so we came early." 

They hug the rest of the team and all six of them go crowd around Felicity who has now passed the baby to Oliver. 

Sara takes pictures of each member of team arrow with Laurel and laughs when Felicity brings out a onesie that says 'Team Arrow' on it. 

Ava changes the baby into the onesie and all the members of team arrow, including baby Laurel, take a group photo. Oliver and Felicity in the middle, Felicity holding Laurel, Dig and Rene beside Oliver, and Dinah and Curtis beside Felicity. 

"Okay, 1..2..3!" Sara takes the picture and shows it to them all. "Awee! Send me all the pictures!" Felicity squeals with her mega watt smile. 

Sara chuckles, "you're cute. I will." 

Laurel starts squirming and her face gets red and pouty. "Oh oh oh, don't cry!" Felicity panics a bit and looks to Ava and Sara. 

Ava smiles and takes the baby from her, "come here princess." 

Ava settles the baby against her chest and bounces her gently, whispering softly to her daughter. "Shhh baby, mommy's here." 

The baby quiets down and cuddles into her mommy. Ava smiles and places a soft kiss to her baby's head. 

Sara smiles at her wife and daughter and looks back to her family, "I wish we could stay longer, but is almost time for Laurel to eat and we have one more stop to make before we go home." 

The Lance's say their goodbyes, and with promises of family dinner soon, they are off. 

Ava gets Laurel locked into her car seat and secured it in the back seat and gets In the car. The two women smile at each other and Ava starts driving.

They arrive at their destination and Sara grabs the diaper bag and Ava grabs the baby.

They little family walk through the grass silently until they make their way in front of a stone. Sara lays down a blanket and kneels down on top of it. 

Ava follows suit and takes Laurel out of her car seat and passes her to Sara. 

Sara kisses her baby's head and turns back around and lays a hand on the cold tombstone, "Hey Sis." 

Sara runs her fingers over Laurel's name and closes her eyes. 

She opens them again when she feels baby Laurel move. Sara looks down at her daughter then back at the stone, "Laur, this is your niece, Laurel Aviana Lance." 

A tear runs down Sara's cheek. She lifts the baby up a little higher and speaks softly. 

"This is your auntie Laurel baby, you're named after her," she whispers and places a soft kiss to the baby's cheek. 

"She was the bravest person I've ever known. She was selfless, she stood up for the little guy, she was so smart, and she was so beautiful," Sara chokes out. 

"I told myself I wasn't going to cry today," Sara wipes at her tears. Ava sits behind her and wraps her arms around Sara's waist. 

Sara leans back into her, thanking her for holding her together. 

"Me and mommy named you after the most amazing woman Laurel, and I know your auntie is looking down on us right now, and I know she's going to be your guardian angel forever babygirl." 

Laurel opens her eyes, looking to the sky,  and waves her hands around in the air and smiles a bit, she coos then settles back down and curls into her mommy's. 

Ava smiles, "I don't really believe in the whole afterlife and ghosts, but you think our Laurel just saw big Laurel?" 

Sara let's out a small laugh, "with our life, anything's possible." Ava smiles and rocks her family gently back and forth.


	15. She Returns

AN: Hey all I am so sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But here I am, and I'll be updating more consistently again. Anyway, my friend gave me this request because she was mad at me and wanted me to fix this and make her happy sooo I'm going to do my best and I'm going to try really hard to make this a good part. I'm not going to spoil it sooo you'll just have to read and find out who returns..Oh this takes place a few days after Laurel Meets Amina   
————————————————————————  
2 days Later 

True to her word, a few days later Nyssa flew back to Star City from Nanda Parbat and bought the house next to Sara and Ava. The duo and the rest of the legends were currently helping Nyssa move her stuff in while Laurel played with her toys in the finished living room. 

Sara brings the last box in the kitchen and sets it down onto the floor. "Okay so living and bedroom is done, all we have let for now is the kitchen and bathroom right?" 

Nyssa starts unpacking the box Sara brought in, "yes, well just the bathroom now." She packs away all the plates and utensils she has. 

She throws the box out back and turns to face the rest of them, "Thank you for the help, I'll unpack everything else later." 

Sara smiles, "no problem Nys, anytime." 

Sara and Ava set up the bathroom in record time and come back to living room. Sara plops down on the couch and rests a hand on her little baby bump. 

"I told you you didn't have to help Sara, I don't want you to over work yourself," Nyssa chastised her and shook her head. 

"It's fine Nys, I didn't lift any heavy boxes and I only passed people things. I'm fine" 

Nyssa nodded her head and sat on the floor with Laurel. "Hello my beautiful niece." 

Laurel smiles and launches herself at Nyssa, "atie Nys!" 

All the adults laugh, you think they'd haven't seen each other in months, it's been two hours. "What are you playing with little one?" 

Laurel smiles and points at the puzzle she was doing, "pincess puzzle!" 

Nyssa laughed and looked at the 100 piece puzzle that was almost finished. "I'm very impressed little one, you are very smart sweetheart." 

Laurel gives Nyssa a big cheesy smile, "tank ou Atie!" 

Nyssa smiles and kisses the top of the girls head and gets up to sit on the couch, "she clearly didn't get her smarts from you habibiti," she teases." 

Everyone laughs and before you could blink Sara grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Nyssa. 

But just as quickly, Nyssa caught it before it could reach its target, "your agility has weakened Ta-Er al-safer." 

Sara chuckles and rolls her eyes, "first of all, rude!" Sara points her finger at Nyssa. Then she leans into Ava with a hand on her stomach, "second of all, I am pregnant, not trying to be too ninja-y." 

Nyssa rolls her eyes at the ninja comment and is about to retort when a portal opens up in the middle on the room. 

Nyssa quickly snatches Laurel off the floor and places the toddler behind her. The rest of the legends, including Sara and Ava, have all stood up, surrounding the portal. 

A man walks in with a little girl on his hip, around Laurel's age. 

"Rip?" Sara questions. "What are you-"

Before she could get a word out, the little girl jumped out of Rip's arms and ran to Sara, "momma!!" 

The little girl collided with Sara's legs and knocked Sara onto the couch. It's then that Sara gets a good look at the little girls face. 

"Amina...?" Sara whispers, but everyone heard. 

Nyssa's eyes snapped up at the mention of their late daughters name. "Sara what are-"

The little girl turned towards Nyssa and ran to her too, "Umi!" 

Nyssa fell to her knees and the girl stopped just in front of her, bouncing on her heels. "Umi I missed ou! Y u no get me?" 

Nyssa has tears in her eyes, "impossible, how are you here Princess?" She pulls Amina into a tight hug. 

Sara has tears running down her face when she remembers who brought Amina here in the first place. 

Sara stands back up and hardens her stare, "Rip, you have 5 secs to explain," she hisses at him. 

Rip holds his hands up in surrender, "now Sara you know I can't tell you about the futur-"

"4, 3, 2, 1." Sara grabs rip by his coat and pushes him against the wall, "Nyssa, takes the girls into another room." 

Nyssa goes to protest but Amaya and Zari speak up, "we'll take them outside," Amaya says, looking at Nyssa for permission to take Amina. Nyssa nods and whispers to Amina and the two totem bearers take the little girls out back.

"Now. I'm going to ask this very nicely, and I will only ask this once, How and Why is my child alive?" Sara snarls and pushes her knife harder against Rips throat. 

"Sara I'm sure Ri-" Ray starts to say when Sara snaps at him. 

"Stay out of this Ray!" She yells without taking her eyes off of Rip. 

"Answer me," Sara says lowly and dangerously. 

Rip gulps and looks to Sara, "I resurrected her using the Lazarus pit." As soon as the words left his mouth, Sara saw red. 

She punched rip so hard in the face that everyone in the room heard his jaw crack. "You. Did. What?" Sara seethes. 

Ava moves to grab Sara but Nyssa stops her, "No! Don't! It's her bloodlust, she needs to get out now or she'll lose control completely." 

Ava nods and stay back, but watches her carefully. 

"I had no choice! Amina dying was an anachronism! I couldn't intervene directly because by the time I found the anachronism, you were already a legend and that could've caused irreparable damage to the timeline. I couldn't place her back in time cuz time, needed to happen, so I hid her. In a place where time doesn't pass." 

Sara clenches her fists so hard her knuckles turn white, her blood is boiling, "how long?" 

Rip looks up, "what?" 

Sara steps closer with each word, "how long has my child been alive? How long have you hid her from me?" 

Rip stands up and back up against the wall, "now Sara, You have to understand, time is precious, and-"

"How Long!?" Sara yells and punches the wall next to Rip's" head. 

He sighs, "since your first year as a legend..."

Sara's face pales, "that, that was 8 years ago Rip.." she whispers. 

She takes a few steps back, "you've been hiding her, for 8 years, and never told me my daughter was alive. Why? Why would you do that!?" Sara's anger resurges and she stalks towards him. 

"You know how hard losing a child is, and you let me believe she was dead!" She's screaming now. 

Ava thinks it's time to intervene, so, she does. She stands in from of Sara and puts her hands on her her shoulder, "Hey, calm down, believe me I hate Rip as much as you do, but remember we have two pairs of tiny ears outside that can hear you yelling, both of which, are incredibly smart for their age." 

Sara sees red when Ava touches her, her bloodlust is raging. But Ava's voice, calm, smooth, and soft, brings her back. 

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, "Rip, you have five seconds to leave this house or I won't be responsible for what happens next." 

Rip doesn't need to be told twice. He opens a portal and steps through. He looks back, "im sorry Sara," he whispers and the portal closes. 

The bank breaks and Sara lets the tears fall down her face and lets herself sink to her knees. Ava goes to comfort her but Nyssa puts a hand on her shoulder, "may I?" 

Ava nods, although the green eyed monster inside awakens ever so slightly, she's come to trust Nyssa, and she trusts Sara completely. 

Nyssa falls to her knees, unshed tears in her eyes. "Habibiti.."

Sara looks up, her eyes red, "im sorry nyssa, I'm so sorry." 

"What is there to be sorry for?" She wipes Sara's tears. "She's back Sara, our little girl is back." 

Sara looks up, "but he used the pit, who knows how that effected her! Especially since she was gone for so long. I was dead for a year and look what it did to me Nys. She was gone for 8 when he resurrected her." 

Nyssa nods, "I know Habibiti, we will just have to wait and see. I have many herbs from Nanda Parbat that will help whatever plagues her. All we can do is wait." 

Sara nods and looks down, she sniffles, and looks back up with a little smile on her face, "she's alive Nyssa. Our baby's alive." 

Nyssa smiles and pulls Sara into a tight hug, "She is, Laurel finally gets to meet her big sister." 

Sara straightens, "Oh Laurel, she's probably so confused, shit." Sara gets up and runs out back to See Amina playing with Amaya and Laurel clinging to Zari. 

Sara's walks over to Zari and takes Laurel into her arms, Laurel hugs her tightly. "U my momma, my momma," Laurel whimpers. 

Sara's heartbreaks at the sound of her daughter's voice. She sits down in the grass and puts Laurel on her lap. 

"Baby, you know how me and mommy can travel in time?" Laurel nods and looks at her momma. 

"And do you know how your sister is an angel?" She nods again. 

"Well someone me and mommy work with went back in time and saved your sister so she's not an angel anymore." She turns Laurel around and points at Amina. 

"That's Amina, that's your big sister. The one we visit all the time." 

Laurel looks at Amina, "dats sissy?" Sara nods, "mhmm that's sissy." 

While Sara talked to Laurel, Nyssa had the same talk with Amina. 

Sara looked at Nyssa and they nodded at each other. "Wanna go say hi Laur?" She nods slightly. 

Sara stands with Laurel in her arms and walks over to Nyssa and Amina. She places Laurel down and knelt beside both girls. "Amina, this is your little sister Laurel, Laurel, this is your big sister Amina." 

Laurel smiles softly, "hi sissy." 

Amina looks at Sara and Nyssa and they both smile and nod. "Hi sissy," Amina says and all the adults smile. 

"Why don't you girls go play on the swing set, we'll be over on the porch okay?" Sara says kissing both girls heads. They nod and happily run to go play. 

Sara and Nyssa go on the porch with Ava and the rest of the legends. Sara sits on Ava's lap and closes her eyes. Nyssa sits next across from them. 

"So, what do we do now?" Ava asks

Sara takes a deep breath and sighs, "I don't know, I'm just happy she's here." 

They all nod and Nyssa stands up, "Sara May I speak with you inside please?" Sara nods and gets up and follows Nyssa inside.

When they get inside Nyssa turns to Sara, "I know, she's not really my daughter and I don't actually have a say, but I would really like to have her here.." 

Sara walks up to Nyssa and puts her hands on her arms. "Nyssa, you are just as much Amina's mother as I am. And I think that's a great idea." 

Nyssa's eyes snap up to her, "really?" 

Sara nods and gives her a smile, "yeah. Don't get me wrong I love our princess to death and would love nothing more than to have her at my house. But we live right next to each other. I'll see her everyday and she can always sleepover whenever she wants, but I don't want to feel like I'm pulling the biological mother card and just take her from you either." 

"Thank you Habibiti, I promise to keep her safe always, like I should have in the first place," Nyssa said softly. 

"Hey.." Sara whispers, "that wasn't your fault, nor was it mine, even though it feels like it. It was Malcolm Merlin's and he has been dealt with." 

Nyssa nods and pulls Sara into a hug, "I'm so happy we got another chance at being her mother's." 

Sara takes comfort in Nyssa's arms and smiles, "me too Nys, me too. I know Ava is gonna want to be a part of her life too.." Sara leave the unsaid question hanging in the air.

Nyssa pulls back and looks outside to see Ava playing with her daughter and niece, "Ava is a wonderful woman, and a wonderful mother, Amina would be lucky to have a third mother like her." 

Sara smile wide, "thank you Nys." 

"Of course Habibiti, I think it's time we get back outside." 

Sara nods and the duo walk back out and see the two little girls chasing after Ava. 

"Laurel, Amina, be careful!" Sara yelled with a smile on her face. 

"Yes momma!" Both girls reply at the same time. 

Ava suddenly stops running and turns around and grabs both girls in her arms, "gotcha!" 

The girls squeal and laugh and wiggle trying to get out of Ava's arms. 

Sara smiles and so does nyssa, "everything will be alright Habibit."

Sara turns to her, "everything will be alright."


	16. Authors Note

Hey guys!!! I'm sorry I've been away, I just came back from vacation yesterday but I've also been having a bit of writers block. If any of you have any prompts or requests you'd like to share, I'd love to hear them. Thanks all! 

Love, Amanda ❤️


	17. Nothing Ever Goes As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey all! So I got a request to see Ava pregnant. This is a different universe, where Laurel and Amina do not exist. The legends still live on the Waverider in the temporal zone, Sara and Ava live in Ava's apartment and have been together for 5 years and married for 3. Ava is 9 months pregnant, the rest, you'll have to read to find out..

AN: Hey all! So I got a request to see Ava pregnant. This is a different universe, where Laurel and Amina do not exist. The legends still live on the Waverider in the temporal zone, Sara and Ava live in Ava's apartment and have been together for 5 years and married for 3. Ava is 9 months pregnant, the rest, you'll have to read to find out..  
————————————————————————

Ava let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She'd been stuck in her office for hours trying to finish all her paperwork. She put her pen down and leaned back in her chair. 

She opened her eyes again, put both hands on her ever growing belly and let out another puff of air. 

She let a small smile escape when she felt a kick against her hand. "I know buddy, we can go home soon. Mommy just has to finish this and then we can leave." 

She felt another kick and shook her head, "just like your Mama already. When you want something, you want it now." 

She sits back up and runs slow circles on her belly, "soon baby, I'm almost done." 

Ava's about to get back to work when she gets an alert.

*Incoming Transmission from Sara Lance*

Ava's smile gets bigger at the sight of her wife's name. "Hey you," She says as Sara's smiling face pops up on her screen. 

"Hey babe. Just calling to check in. You doing okay?"

Even though Ava knows Sara means well, the constant check ups are slightly annoying. "Yes Sara, I'm fine." 

Sara raises her hands up in surrender, "Hey I'm sorry, I just worry about you and the munchkin." 

Ava smiles at the nickname, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed, I have to get all this paperwork done, and find someone to be the interim director while I'm on maternity leave." 

Ava puts her face in her hands and let's out a huff. She sits back up and looks back at the screen. 

"Oh baby," Sara whispers as she sees tears in Ava's eyes. 

"Ughh," Ava furiously wipes her tears away, "stupid hormones." 

"Hey, why don't you come to the waverider, you can bring your paperwork but I think you should relax just a bit, and I can keep an eye on you. All of this isn't good for the baby." 

"I know what is and isn't good for the baby Sara!" Ava snaps at her. 

Ava looks down and shakes her head, "I'm sorry.." 

"It's okay, I'm just worried about you Aves." 

"Don't be I'm Fi-" Ava gets cut off by a loud explosion that blasts through her office and knocks her out of her chair and against the wall. 

"Ava! Ava what happened? Ava!" Sara screams over the call. 

Ava groaned and sat up, holding her stomach, "Sara..."

Four men, dressed head to toe in all black, walk-in through the new hole in Ava's office. Three of them grabbed ahold of Ava, who's too groggy from the blast to fight back, and the fourth stands in view of Sara. 

"Get Away from her!" Sara yells, attracting the attention of the rest of the legends. 

"Sara Lance," the fourth man said in a distorted voice, "If you want your child to live to see the light of day, you'll do as we say." 

The feed cuts off

The four men take an unconscious Ava, walk through a sea of knocked out Time Bureau agents, and disappear with the help of Ava's time courier.

Back on the waverider

Sara stares at the black screen in shock, only broken out of her reverie by Zari's soft voice. 

"Sara?" 

Sara blinks and swallows, "um, we...we have to find them," she says more to herself than the team. 

Sara takes a deep breath and steels herself, "We need to get to the Time Bureau." 

"Gideon, open a portal to Ava's office." 

"Yes Captain," the AI replies and a portal opens. 

Sara darts through it hoping that her wife would still be there, her hopes were quickly shot down. 

The legends stood in what once was Ava's pristine, not a speck of dust in sight office. But now, it looks more like a war zone. 

Sara walks around to her wife's desk and sees blood on the wall. Her blood is boiling, and all she sees is red, "when I find who took them, I'm gonna kill them." 

"Boss," Rory calls out to Sara, standing by what used to be the door. 

Sara walks over to him and sees every single Time Bureau agent unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell?" 

She walks by the bodies and kneels down when she finds Gary. She puts to fingers against his neck, and sighs in relief when she finds a pulse. 

"They're alive," She calls out to the others. 

Sara stands up and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

"Alright," She starts, "these assholes clearly have been planning this for awhile. They had to of made the perfect plan to infiltrate the Bureau, render every agent unconscious, and," she takes in a stuttering breath, "and take Ava." 

Zari steps up, "Sara, there's no way they could've pulled this off on their own, they wouldn't of gotten past the front door." 

Sara straightens, "they had help." She looks down at the bodies on the floor, "one of them helped the bastards take my wife and unborn child." 

All of the legends stand up a little straighter at the pure hatred and anger in Sara's voice. 

"Rory, take Gary to the Med bay, we need to wake him up and see what he knows." Rory nods and picks Gary up and throws him over his shoulder. 

"Ray, go with Rory and work with Gideon on how to wake up the rest of the agents. Zari and Nate, go back to the waverider and look for any trace of Ava or her abductors in star city, throughout time if you have to. They used her time courier, you should be able to track it."

They all nod and the four of them head back to the waverider, leaving Amaya with Sara. 

Amaya walks up to her best friend and puts her hands on her shoulders, "we'll find them Sara.." 

Sara looks into Amaya's eyes and just losses it. "He said if I don't do as they say he's gonna kill the baby," she cries and falls apart in Amaya's arms. 

"We won't let that happen, I promise." Amaya holds Sara tightly as she cries. 

Sara let's herself break but then gets herself together. "Alright, lets get to work."

*Star City, 2018, unknown location*

Ava groans as she slowly comes back to consciousness. "Where am I?" 

"Nowhere of your concern," replies a distorted voice to her right. 

Ava felt a kick against her belly and instinctively went to put arms around it when she found that her hands were tied. "What do you want from me?" 

The man walks closer til he's standing right in front of her. "Lets just say your wife has made a lot of enemies in both of her life times," he puts his hand on Ava's stomach and she tries to move away, "and if she doesn't do exactly what I say, well, your baby will pay the price." 

The man gets up and walks out of the room and tears sting Ava's eyes, "please do what they say Sara," she whispers as a silent prayer. 

*back at the Bureau* 

Sara and Amaya had put all the bureau agents up against the wall with their hands zip tied in front. 

A portal opens and Ray, Mick and Gary walk through. "Captain Lance I am so so sorry I-I," Gary stutters walking up to Sara. 

"Relax Gary," Sara sighs, "just tell us everything you remember." 

Gary nods and takes a deep breath. "It's not much. I was on my way to director Lance's Office when a fog filled the room and the next thing I know I woke up on the waverider." 

Sara looks down, "damnit. Ray, did you figure out how to wake the agents up?" 

Ray nods eagerly, and holds up a spray bottle filled with a blue liquid, "Yes I took some of Gary's blood, testing the chemicals in his-"

"Ray!" Sara cuts him off, "just wake them up." 

"Yes Captain." Ray walks down the line of agents and sprays each agent with the solution. One by one, they all start waking up. 

"What the- why are we tied up?" One of them called out and looked up at the legends. "What the hell is going on? When Director Sharpe hears about this-" That was not a smart thing to do. 

Sara stalks up to said agent, grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the wall. "First of all, it's Director Lance! Second of all," Sara backed away and the agent slid back down to the ground, "your Director, my wife and unborn child, was kidnapped this morning. And one of you helped. Now, you could give yourself up, and maybe I won't kill you. But if you don't, and anything happens to either of them," Sara looks each agent in the eyes with a cold hard stare, "I will kill you. Slowly, and painfully."

No one speaks up. 

"Okay then, we do this my way." Sara says darkly and one by one Sara interrogates each Time bureau agent. 

Sara is in her 10th interrogation when she hears, "incoming transmission from Director Lance." 

Sara nods to Rory and he takes the agent out of Ava's office where they've been holding the interrogations. 

The TV in Ava's office turns on, and it shows Ava, tied to a chair and dried blood on her head. 

"Ava!" Sara yells, "baby are you okay?" 

Ava opens her mouth to speak but a figure comes from the side and smacks her across the face, "no talking!" He yells at Ava. 

"Don't you touch her!" Sara screams, her breathing becoming erratic. 

"You're in no position to be giving orders Sara," said the distorted voice. He stalks around Ava until he's behind her. 

"Let's get down to business." He puts his hands on Ava's shoulders and Ava flinches and closes her eyes.

"What do you want from us?" 

The man chuckles, "A long time ago, you took my family from me. Slaughtered them, with no remorse." 

"Sara would never," Ava croaks out but gets smacked again, "what did I tell you about talking!?" 

"As I was saying," he turns his ski mask covered face back to the camera, "you took them from me, and so I thought, I'd take yours from you." He pulls out a knife and puts it to Ava's stomach. 

"No! No please! Don't!" Sara begs and falls to her knees. The normally fearless and stone cold captain, was begging for her lovers and baby's life. 

"But then I thought, that's too easy." He moves the knife away from Ava's stomach, and with his other hand, lifts his mask up and off his face. 

"Sara Lance, you have one hour to meet me where our quarrel once ended. Or I cut your child from your wife and they both die." 

The screen goes black. 

Sara stares at the screen, completely still. 

Zari and Nate come flying through a portal, "we found her! Them, Sara we found them!" 

Sara still says nothing. Zari looks around at everyone and sees the looks on their faces, "What just happened?" 

"I'm going to save my family." Sara stands up and goes to leave, but Amaya stops her. 

"Sara, did you hear Zari? They found Ava and the baby, we can all go get them." 

Sara snaps at her, "and did you not hear him say, more than once I may add, that he would kill Ava and the baby if I didn't do exactly as he said!? I'm not taking that chance." 

Sara pushes pass Amaya but stops and turns her head to look at them, "go to the coordinates Zari found, scope out the building, do not enter until 5 minuets after the hour is up am I clear?" 

"Yes Captain," the teams replies but Rory nods.

Sara nods back and leaves the bureau. "I'm coming Al-Owal." Sara taps her comm in her ear, "Gideon, open a portal to the waverider at my position." 

A portal opens in front of Sara and she steps through. She heads to her quarters to prepare for the battle she's sure is to come. 

She braids her hair and puts her black and gold canary suit on. Her gold silk league scarf wrapped around her waist, and her bō staff in its hold on her back. 

She looks at the time, 20 minuets left. "Gideon," Sara calls out to the AI. 

"Yes Captain." 

"If I die tonight, you give the team this message okay?" 

"Captain I'm sure it won't come to that." 

"Gideon please," Sara begs. 

"Yes Captain, I will, record your message now Captain." 

Sara takes a deep breath, "Legends, if you're hearing this, that means I didn't make it." Her voice quivers, "You we're the best crew a captain could ever ask for. Yeah you all are a pain in my ass, but you wouldn't be legends if you weren't." 

"Nate, there's more to your story than you know. You're an amazing guy, and I know this team wouldn't be here without you. You saved us, literally." 

"Ray, Me and you boarded this ship together 8 years ago. I still rent the first time I met you, well, the first time I remember meeting you. Don't let that big brain of yours get in the way of what your heart wants. You're too good for this world Raymond Palmer." 

"Rory, what can I say? You've been here just as long as me and Ray. Despite everything we went through with the time masters, I trust you with my life, and with my family's life. Please protect Ava and the baby, please." 

"Zari, Zari, Zari. We didn't get along well in the beginning, but you are oh so important to this team, and so important to me. You've become a little sister to me, don't let anyone tell you your less than your worth. I'll come back to haunt their ass if they do." 

"Amaya, you're my best friend. The one I've been able to count on no matter what these past years. I love you so much. I love you all so much." 

Sara wipes the tears that have made their way down her cheeks, "and Ava," it's so clear now that she's crying, "Ava my love, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you and our little boy got mixed up in this. I love you both more than anything in this world. My baby boy, Mama loves you so much, take care of your mommy okay? Mama will be watching over the both of you. I love you." 

Sara takes another deep breath and wipes her eyes, "end recording Gideon." The recording ends. 

"Gideon, thank you, for everything. If I don't come back, I name Amaya as Captain." 

"Thank you Captain Lance. But you will be fine, I believe in you Sara." 

Sara chuckles, "thanks Gideon." 

Sara looks at the time once more, 5 minuets left, "let's do this." 

Sara opens a portal to where she thought it all ended. She walks through the portal and into the clock tower, Al-Owal and two of his three henchmen behind him. Meaning only one was left with Ava. 

"Ta-Er Al-Safer, you came." 

*Star City, 2018, Abandoned Warehouse* 

All Ava felt, was pain. Pain in her head from the hits she received, and pain in her stomach, from the contractions she's been having since early that morning. 

"Uggggg," she groans lowly, "come on baby not now." 

As if the baby could hear her, and chose not to listen, Ava's water breaks. "Oh no." 

A sharp pain takes over her and her belly tightens, "ahhhhhhhh shiiitttt!" 

The lackey watching over Ava turns to her and goes to walk to her and as he reaches her, the legends, quite literally, burst through the door. 

"Ava!" Amaya yells and the man turns to face the legends. 

"Step away from her," Zari growls and charges towards him, and a fight breaks out. Nate, Rory, and Zari fight off the assassin while Ray and Amaya grab Ava. 

"Hey, hey, talk to me Ava, what's goin on?" Amaya asks. 

"My-my water broke, gahhhh," Ava screams in pain. Ray unties her, "I'll get her back to the waverider. He picks her up and flies out of the warehouse. 

*The Clocktower* 

“Sara, I have Ava, we’re in the baked bay on the waverider, but you better hurry, her water broke,” Sara hears Ray’s voice in her ear, but she shows no outward signs of it. 

“I did. Now that I’m here, what do you want Al-Owal. We have no quarrel. Ra’s sent me on a mission to kill a woman who knew too much of the league. He told me she was a threat. So I did as I was told.” 

He stalks forward, “it does not matter the reason for her death. Only that you killed her and now you must pay. Your family is dead, Sara, you killed them.” 

Sara does nothing but smirk, “you sure about that? My team rescued my wife, leaving only one watchdog? You’re a bit rusty, maybe you need to be taught a new lesson.” 

He snarls and unsheathes his sword, “you insolent child, you’re still outnumbered, you will not walk out of here alive.” 

Sara whips out her staff, smirk still on her face, “wrong again. You really should stop underestimating me.” 

As if on cue, a portal opens and all the legends with the exception of Ray and Amaya, walk into the clocktower. “Your move Al-Owal.” 

He surges forward and moves to strike Sara with his sword, but she was quicker. She pulled out a mini dagger and struck it through his heart, “that’s for laying a finger on my wife and child.” 

He falls onto his back, lifeless. The two assassins retreat from the tower and into the night. 

Zari comes up behind Sara and puts her hand on her shoulder, “Hey, Sara, you okay?” 

Sara turns and faces Zari and smiles softly, “I’m good.” 

“Uh guys, can you get Sara back here like uh now? This baby is coming and does not like waiting,” they hear Rays voice and Ava’s groans of pain in the background. 

Sara quickly opens a portal and runs through the halls of the waverider and into the med bay. 

“I’m here baby, I’m here,” Sara immediately grabs Ava’s hand and squeezed it tight. 

Ava still had dry blood on her head, and sweat was dripping down her face. “Sara,” she whimpers as another contraction hit her and she screamed and pushed with all her might. 

“Come on Aves, you got this babe, you’re doing so great my love.” 

“Shut up Lance!” 

The contraction passes and breathes heavily and the pain momentarily leaves her body. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to yell.” 

Sara laughed with tears in her eyes, “Hey, it’s okay, you have every right to yell at me right now.” 

Sara closes her eyes and tears stream down her face, “god Aves I’m so so sorry.” 

“Hey,” Ava said softly and pulled Sara down so their foreheads were touching. She put her hand on Sara’s cheek and wiped her tears away. 

“Don’t you dare apologize. It was not your fault. Do you hear me?” Ava says firmly, “it wasn’t your fault.” 

Sara sobbed and kissed Ava deeply. Their lips fitting perfectly. Kissing Ava felt like coming home. Ava was home, and in the next few minutes, so would their baby. 

Sara pulled back slowly, savoring the feeling of Ava’s lips on hers. “I love you so much Ava Lance.” 

Ava smiles and pecks Sara’s lips once more, “I love you so much more Sara Lance.” 

Sara smiles brightly at her, but the moment is cut short when another contraction comes, “Alright Ava, I see the head, big push,” Amaya says. 

Ava squeezes Sara’s hand, bares down, and pushes as hard as she can. She hears Sara softly counting to ten, and then telling her to breathe. 

“The heads out!” Amaya smiles

“Come on Aves, one more push and our boy will be here,” Sara whispers in her ear. 

Ava takes a deep breath and gives it everything she’s got. A couple seconds later, they hear the most beautiful sound in the world. Their baby’s cry. 

“It’s a boy!” Amaya says, tears in her eyes. She cleans out the baby’s throat and lays the baby on Ava’s chest. 

Happy tears are running down both Sara and Ava’s face. “Hi there baby boy,” Ava sobs, “you’re so beautiful.” 

Amaya clamps the cord, and holds the scissors out to Sara, “wanna cut the cord Mama?” 

Sara smiles and takes the scissors and cuts between the two clamps. 

“Sara, why don’t you take baby boy Lance over to where Ray is we can measure him and clean him up? Ava’s job is not quite done yet,” Amaya says referring to the placenta. 

Ava nods and smiles and hands the baby to Sara. 

Sara gently takes the baby, who had quieted down upon being put on his Mommy’s chest, into her arms and just stares at him for a moment. 

In that moment, Sara knows she’ll never let anything happen to him ever again, “I love you so much already little man,” she whispers. 

She takes the baby over to a smiling Ray, “congrats Sara.” 

Sara smiles at him, “thanks Ray. So, what do we gotta do for my little man?” 

“I have to make his umbilical cord shorter, then we can wash him. Then we just have to change and weigh him.” 

Sara smiles, “sounds good to me.” 

They get everything done, Amaya delivers and gets rid of the placenta and helps Ava get cleaned up and into the Captains quarters. While Sara and Ray take care of baby boy Lance. 

Sara had Ray quickly portal to their apartment to grab the hospital bag they had packed, so much for that, Sara thinks to herself. 

She carefully puts a diaper on her little baby, and the outfit that she and Ava had picked out, a grey onesie that says “Hello World,” black pants and a black baby hat. She swaddles the baby in the blanket they bought him, a fuzzy blue and white blanket with elephants. 

She picks him up and kisses his little cheek, “lets go see mommy.” 

Sara walked down out of the med bay and down the hall to her quarters on the ship. 

She enters the room to see Ava laying on the bed with sleepy eyes. 

“Hey babe,” Sara whispers and Ava sits up straight and smiles brightly at seeing her wife and son. 

Sara walks over to her and places their son in Ava’s arms. 

Ava cradles him close to her chest and leans into Sara who is now seated beside her. 

“He’s so beautiful,” Ava whispers, not taking her eyes off of their baby. 

“He needs a name.” Sara says and Ava looks at her. 

“ I was thinking, how about Noah Quentin Lance? That way he’ll have his own name and identity while still being named after his grandpa,” Ava said hopefully. 

Sara was speechless. She was feeling so many things, so all she could do was nod. She nodded her head and kisses Ava passionately. 

“I love it. I love Noah and I love you.” 

Ava smiles and the two look down at their son, “Welcome to the world Noah Quentin Lance.”


	18. Authors Note!!

Hey all!!   
I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in awhile, ive just had a lot going. But I'm starting to get back into the swing of thing, and I already have two new parts in the making so they both should be up this week, I’m posting one tonight. As always if you have any prompts pleaaasseeeee let me know! Thank you all for sticking with me this long!!   
Love you Legends!   
Amanda❤️


	19. Will The Past Repeat Itself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Someone also requested another Percy Jackson AU. This is set in the same universe as the last one. Read and Enjoy my loves ❤️

It was a normal day at camp half blood. The children of the gods were training. The gods themselves were on Olympus, of course. 

After the attack on the camp, the gods and their children, have been on edge. Especially the one and only Sara Drake. 

Sara had been sparring with her father last week and he had told her that the monsters that got into camp were able to use The Labyrinth to get through. 

Sara has avoided the topic of the Labyrinth for so long, for it did take her sister. 

But Sara has avoided long enough. So now Sara's on a quest, a quest she hasn't told Ava the truth about. Sara's on the same quest that took the life of her only sister. 

Sara's on a quest to find the entrance of the Labyrinth. 

But that's not what she told Ava..

*One Week Ago*

"Hey You!" 

Sara smiled and turned at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She walks over to wear Ava is leaning against her door and wraps her arm around her neck. 

"Hey beautiful," Sara says with a goofy smile. 

Ava smiles and wraps her arms around Sara's waist, "I heard Chiron called for you, is everything okay?" Sara's smile falters slightly but she shakes it off. "Yeah, he gave me a quest." 

Ava furrows her brow, "what quest? He's sending you alone? Wh-" 

Sara puts her hands on Ava's face and kisses her softly to shut her up, Ava slowly responds and kisses her back. "Hey, relax babe." 

 

Ava takes a deep breath and Sara pulls them over to sit on her bed. "Don't freak out." 

"Sara, when you tell someone not to freak out that means there is something to freak out about!"

"Hey," Sara cradles Ava's hands in her own, "calm down. Chiron is sending me on an information quest. Strictly recon, and intel gathering." Lie. 

Ava lets out a sigh of relief, "Where and on what?" 

Sara takes a deep breath, "I don't know exactly where," lie, "and you're not gonna like on what" truth. 

"Sara.." Ava said in a warning tone. Sara sighs, "It's on The Labyrinth." 

Ava's eyes widened and she shot up, "Are you kidding me? You're not seriously doing this are you?" 

"Ava.." 

Ava's mouth drops, "Oh my gods you are! Are you insane? You're not going!" 

"Ava, you can't tell me what quests I can and cannot take!" Sara says standing. 

"The hell I can Sara, I don't want you anywhere near The Labyrinth! Regardless if it's just to gather information! I Love you too much to have anything remotely close happening to you that happened to your sister!" 

Sara tenses up and levels a stare at Ava, "Well I'm going and that's final Ava!" 

"Well I guess I can't change your mind. Gods forbid you ever listen to me you self righteous asshole!" Ava storms out of the Ares cabin, slamming the door behind her. 

Sara sighs and closes her eyes.  She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. 'Everything will be fine' she thinks to herself. 

*Present day*

And boy was she wrong. Everything would not be fine. From the moment she left camp, Sara felt off. Not just about her quest, but about her fight with Ava. She felt awful about lying to her, and about leaving without saying goodbye. Without saying I love you. 

Because for some reason, Sara didn't feel like she was coming back. No! Sara shook her head, she was coming back. She will come back. For her father, her brothers. And for Ava. 

But to do that, her mind had to be on the task at hand. Finding an entrance to The Labyrinth. 

It was day seven when Sara finally made a breakthrough. It was in the early hours of the morning, She was walking the path of Clarisse's last know area of contact when she spots it. A journal. More importantly, Clarisse's journal. 

Sara is quick to pick it up off of the ground and read through its pages. There are pages in it about each of their siblings. She reads each one. Laughing at how Clarisse talks about each of their brothers. She stops when she gets to her page. 

"My dear baby sister," it sounds like a letter. Sara eyebrows knit together, none of the other pages about their brothers were like this. She keeps reading. 

"My dear baby sister, i'm so sorry. I failed." Tears well in Sara's eyes. "Chiron sent me on this quest, thinking, knowing, hoping..that I could handle it. And I thought I could too. But we were both wrong. They know Sara. They know we're looking for it. They don't want us to find it. They've found me. I can only hold out for so long baby girl. I hope you find this journal. I know you'll find this journal. Because I know Chiron will send you. And no matter how much I want to kill him for sending you, he knows, and I know, we know in our bones that you can do this Sara. I believe in you baby girl. You're smart, resourceful, and you put up a hell of a fight. You got this Sara. In the next few pages you'll find all my notes. But I hid the most important one. I found an entrance. I wrote it down and ripped it out and hid it. Only you can find it. You have to find it and take it back to camp. The trees are beautiful, don't you think? I love you Sara." 

Sara squeezes her eyes shut and tears stream down her face. "Oh Clarisse.." Sara take a minute, to mourn her sister, and to collect herself. Sara lets out a heart wrenching cry and clutches the book to her chest. 

She's never felt more pain from the loss of her sister. But yet, she's never felt closer to her either. She closes her eyes and whispers, "I've got you sis." 

Sara opens her eyes and looks through Clarisse's notes. There's everything from what creatures lurk inside the labyrinth, to possible locations, and X's through some of the locations. The Sara gets to blank page, but sees ridges from a ripped page, then she remembers, Clarisse found an entrance to the Labyrinth, and hid it. 

But where??

Sara flips through the pages when she comes across her letter. She reads it over and notices the bottom line, "The trees are beautiful, Don't ya think?" Then it hits her, she and Clarisse used to climb trees together at camp. 

Her head shoots up and she looks around and on a tree about 10 feet away from where Sara found the journal, she sees a hole at the top. And with any luck, Clarisse hid the note there. She tucks the journal into her backpack and climbs the tree.

She sits on a sturdy branch and shines her flashlight in the hole, and sure enough, Sara pulls out a piece of paper that says "I knew you'd come." 

Sara smiles and unfolds the piece of paper. 

 

Nashville, Tennessee 

The Parthenon

"Really? It has to be under the Statue of my angry girlfriend's mom?" Sara sighs and climbs down and sits at the foot of the tree. She pulls out her map. Right now, she's near the Virginia and Tennessee border. She's been able to move quick thanks to one of Hermes kids loaning her a pair of flying shoes. 

Sara charts her path to the Parthenon and puts the map back in her backpack. She takes out her phone and turns it on for the first time in a week. It turns on and she's staring at a picture of Ava. Her eyes are bright and she has the biggest smile. 

Sara remembers when that picture was taken. It was Ava's 18th birthday, and Sara surprised her with a party. "I miss you so much beautiful. I'm so sorry." 

With that Sara turns her phone back off and stands up. She takes a deep breath and starts running and jumps into the air, heading towards the Parthenon. 

It takes Sara a few hours to reach Nashville. She finds a secluded area to land and walks through the park. As the Parthenon comes into view, Sara feels her heart start to race. She enters the building and her heart is pounding at what she sees. The entire building is empty except for Athena's statue, and the Goddess of wisdom herself, standing there in all her glory. 

"Shit"

"Is that all you have to say for yourself young one?" The Goddess looked anything but pleased to see her. 

Sara walks towards her girlfriends mother slowly and bows her head when she reaches her. "I'm sorry your grace." 

Athena's demeanor softens and she lifts Sara's chin with her finger. Sara has tears in her eyes. "Oh Sara, why the tears young one?" 

"I-I", Sara takes a deep breath, "I fear I won't come home this time. Ever since I left camp, I felt off. Like something will go wrong at any second." 

Sara chokes up, "I'm afraid i'll never see Ava again. I know she hates me right now. But I had to take this quest. My sister was lost here. She found the entrance to the Labyrinth. Maybe she didn't die, maybe she's stuck down there."

Sara takes the journal from her backpack and shows Athena her letter, "She said they were coming for her, maybe they took her. I have to find the truth." 

Athena reads over the letter, "Oh sweetheart," Athena pulls Sara into a tight hug. "I understand young one, you need to find out what happened to your sister. But you have to be careful. Ava needs you, we all need you." 

Sara returns the hug just as tightly, "I will, I promise, I love you mom."

"I Love you too Sara," Athena kisses her head. "Your sister was right, I've been watching over you for the last week and looked around this place when I saw you were headed here. It's in the basement. I will give you three more days Sara. If you are not back at camp by then, or no one hears from you, we will come for you." 

Sara nods. Athena smiles, "Good luck my child." 

With that Athena disappears in a blinding gold light and the room is packed with tourists. 

Sara looks to the statue of Athena, and bows her head, "For you my lady." 

Sara walks around and finds the door to the basement. She makes sure no one is looking and opens the door and quickly makes her way down. The basement is huge, there were boxes, machines, and racks everywhere. 

She's close to giving up when she sees Greek writing on the wall. She repeats the phrase out loud, "Αποκαλύψτε την είσοδό σας" and a giant dark mahogany wood door appears before her. 

Sara takes a deep breath and opens the doors, and enters the Labyrinth. 

Cold. 

The Labyrinth was cold and dark. There was this eerie red tint to walls. Sara almost wanted to turn back. And she almost did, but then she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again. 

"So what's the agenda for today's visit? Torture? More Torture?" The sound of a slap sounded through the area. "Son of a bitch," the voice hissed. 

"Clarisse.." Sara whispered

'Come on keep talking,' Sara thought to herself and moved in the direction of her voice. 

"Come on, we've been playing this game for, how long has it been? Two? No three years? I know you can hit harder than that." 

Another slap 

'Okay now shut up you big idiot.' 

Sara got closer and closer, until she finally saw her. Hair still as black as the night. Skin, paler than she remembers. But most importantly, alive. Clarisse is alive. Tears well in her eyes again. But this time, they're happy tears. The man with Clarisse leaves and Clarisse drops her head. 

Sara waits a few minute, making sure the man wasn't coming back. 

Once she was sure, Sara ran to Clarisse and lifted her head. "Hey there big sis, whatcha doin down here?" Sara sasses but you can tell she's close to crying. 

"Sara.." Clarisse's voice was rough, but strong, "I knew you'd come." 

Sara smiles a watery smile and unties her sisters bonds, "Can you stand?" 

Clarisse nodded and stood. She wobbled for a second, but she grabbed onto Sara and steadied herself. "We need to get out of here." 

"Agreed" 

"Well Well Well," The sisters whip there heads around to see Luke, son of Hermes, traitor of Camp Halfblood, "little Sara Drake, my my, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"I see you're still throwing a tantrum cause daddy didn't spend any time with you, boohoo," Sara pretends to wipe a single tear. 

Clarisse chuckles, "Gods I've missed you." Sara smiles and they turn back to their cousin who looks enraged. 

"Little brat," Luke pulls a sword from one of his minions that entered with him, and charges towards Sara. 

Sara easily doges  his attack and disarms him. She aims the sword at his throat. "You forget who my father is, and who my girlfriends mother is. You underestimate me." 

Luke snarls and tries to in turn disarm Sara but she flicks her wrist, slashing his hand, the jabs the sword towards his stomach. He tries to move away but she gets him in the side. 

While Sara dealt with Luke, Clarisse took down his friends, more halfbloods turned traitors. 

Sara got behind Luke, knocked him to his knees, and put him in a chokehold. 

"We got incoming, we have to go baby girl." 

Sara nodded, "this isn't over." She squeezes harder until Luke passes out and her and Clarisse take off. 

"This way, I marked how I got here." 

Clarisse smiles, "that's my girl." 

They run back towards the entrance when the wall comes into view, Sara shouts the incantation, "Αποκαλύψτε την είσοδό σας!" the door appears and they burst through. 

The sisters close the door right as Luke's followers hit it. After a few seconds the door disappears, but they're not in the clear yet. 

"Come on, lets go." 

They rush up the stairs but slowly exit the basement and calmly walk out of the Parthenon. It's well into the night when they make it outside. They jog to the forest and once Sara deems they're far enough away they stop. 

"That was some serious ass kicking back there sis," Clarisse smiles. 

Sara punches Clarisse's shoulder, "What the Hell Sar-" 

Sara pulls Clarisse into the tightest hug known to man. "I missed you so much." 

Clarisse hugs her little sister tightly, "I missed you too baby girl." 

The sisters stay like that for a while until Clarisse breaks the silence, "So, who's this girlfriend i'm hearing about?"

Sara laughs and pulls away. 

"Her name is Ava, and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And she's super angry with me right now." 

They start walking, "Why's that baby girl?"

"Because I  came on this quest. And I lied to her, but she doesn't know I lied to her. I told her I was just doing recon on the Labyrinth, not searching for it. She didn't want me to come. You were presumed dead and she was afraid I wouldn't come back." 

Sara took a deep breath, "And I didn't either. I didn't think i'd ever see Ava again." 

Clarisse stopped and grabbed Sara's arm "Hey, I never doubted you, not once." 

Sara looked at her sister as she talked, "I didn't know when, but I knew you'd come. Never doubt yourself Sara, you were always the best of us." 

Sara hugged her sister tightly once more. 

Sara pulls away and pulls out a second pair of flying shoes and gives them to Clarisse, "I brought extra just in case. Put em on, we'll get back to camp faster." 

Clarrisse puts the shoes on and stands next to her sister, "been awhile since I've used these. You ready?"

Sara nods, "Let's go home sis." 

Clarisse smiles and the sister run and take off into the night. 

It's daylight when the Ares sisters make it back to camp. They land in front of the gates. "You ready? The guys are gonna go crazy when they see you." 

Clarisse smiles, "I'm ready, come on hero, bring me home." 

Sara smiles and the two walk through the gates. 

The sisters walk into camp and the entire camp has gathered for the weekly capture the flag game, "Hey, watch this. Go hide behind that tree." 

Sara takes a step in front of her sister, "Yo Halfbloods!!" 

They all turn and cheer at the sight of Sara, "Got room for two more?" 

They all look confused. 

"Oh right," Sara smirks, "Look who I found. Come on out Sis!" 

Clarisse walks out from behind the tree and to no ones surprised, the twins ran to Clarisse and knocked her over. 

"Hey guys," she laughs and hugs them both. 

The rest of camp cheers for them both. They pat Sara on the back and go to hug Clarisse. Sara sees Ava but Ava looks away and her heart drops. 

Chiron walks over to Sara and puts his hands on her shoulders, "I am so proud of you Sara." 

Sara gives him a small smile and hands him the paper with the location on the entrance they found. "Luke had her, she was there for three years. And he did god knows what to her."

"She's home now, that's all that matters," Chiron says and looks to Ava, "in the mean time, there's a certain someone you should talk to." 

Sara nods a thanks and walks over to her girlfriend, "Hi." 

Ava looks at her with tears in her eyes, "I'm so mad at you."

Sara nods, "I know, and i'm so so sorry babe, but you have to understand. I needed to go, I-"

Ava cuts her off, "I know, my mother came and told me. She told me not to be angry with you. That there was a chance your sister was alive. But when she told me that, I realized you lied to me. You lied to me Sara, I don't know if I can forgive you for that." 

Sara's head snapped up, "no no no no, baby please, don't do what I think you're doing. Please baby I can't lose you. Please. I'm so sorry. I had to go, and I knew if you knew the real quest I was on, you'd fight me even harder. I hated leaving without saying goodbye, without saying I love you. I love you so much Ava Sharpe, please don't leave me." 

Ava pulled Sara into a hug, "I'd never leave you, I love you too much. But you have to promise me, No more secrets, no more lies, okay?" 

Sara nods into Ava's should, "I promise baby, I love you so much." The couple pull away and Sara kisses Ava with a fever unmatched by any of there previous kisses. Sara pulls Ava's bottom lip in and bite down softly, soothing it with her tongue. 

A cough causes them to pull apart, both of their cheeks flushed. 

Clarisse walks over to them, a smirk on her face, "Ava Sharpe, my baby sister bagged Ava Sharpe." 

Sara blushes and groans, "Clarisseee." 

Ava laughs, "I'm happy you're home Clarisse, missed the competition." 

"Hey! I give you plenty of competition," Sara pouts. 

"Sure you do baby sis, Come on, we'll see how much you've grown in three years, it's capture the flag time," Clarisse winks and walks back towards the crowd.

Ava turns to Sara and plants a kiss on her cheek, "Come on love, lets go kick ass." 

Sara gives her a wide smile and grabs her hand, "Lets go babe." 

Lets just say the duo did indeed kick ass, the final showdown being between Sara and Clarisse, with Sara coming out on top and the blue team Winning. Sara and Clarisse were both home safe and sound, the past not coming back to haunt them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. As always comment and tell what you would like to see and I’ll see you Legends soon! Byeee


End file.
